El Clan
by Askarsha
Summary: Con la llegada del tren de Hogwarts a la estación King Cross, los corazones de los padres se estremecen, esperando ver a las sombras enmascaradas que les arrebataran a sus hijos, y de entre la masa de estudiantes, la figura que los reclama. "¿Evans?-preguntó casi inaudible Draco. Harry sonrió -ah ah- canturreó el pelinegro- Potter."H/D. Romance lento.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a Todos!** Espero que les guste mi nueva historia, así que si pudieran dejarme sus apreciaciones y críticas estaría muy agradecida. He vuelto después de mucho tiempo, y planeo reescribir mis historias que están inconclusas, ésta historia en particular la estaría actualizando cada 10 aproximadamente.

Declaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling y yo lo utilizo para medios recreativos sin fines de lucro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **.**

 **Capitulo uno:**

 ** _"Reclamado"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Hace varios siglos atrás, mucho antes de la creación del místico castillo de Hogwarts, tantos que se perdió en los annales de los libros de historia de la magia, que ya nadie sabe a ciencia cierta si en algún momento ocurrió de verdad. Cuando las comunidades mágicas aun no existían y sólo poblaban la tierra pequeños grupos de magos que se reunían en aldeas y traspasaban sus conocimientos sin salir del límite de sus propias montañas, surgió una familia, tan poderosa que aún prevalece, inmutable y constante a través del tiempo.

No se sabe bien el cómo ni el por qué; se especula que hicieron un pacto con la magia más oscura que puede existir, la que posee propia conciencia y razonamiento, esa que por las noches corre como fría brisa, traspasando las ventanas cerradas y la piel, para llegar a congelar el alma, y que ésta, a través de un sacrificio que le fue entregado, les dio a ellos y a su legado poder eterno.

Otros dicen que una maldición cayó sobre ellos, y que el propio Merlín e inclusive Morgana se apiadaron de sus almas condenadas y les entregaron poderes para sobrellevar su maldito destino.

Otros aseguran que se les encomendó una misión que sólo ellos pueden cumplir. Algo tan importante que ni siquiera el ministerio puede intervenir, y que eso explicaría sus habilidades fuera de lo normal y el por qué del llamado que hacían a magos y brujas, llevados muchas veces a la fuerza al castillo del Clan Potter, para nunca más saber de ellos. Aunque esto quedara solo como un rumor que vagaba por debajo de las alfombras en comparación con las entonaciones mas oscuras que otras historias les daban.

La historia del afanado Clan Potter es sabida por todo el mundo mágico, no sólo inglés, sino que es conocida en todas las comunidades de Europa, y convertida casi en un mito tras el océano. Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta el por qué aquella familia se irguió por sobre las demás, adquiriendo derechos mágicos que ningún otro podía aspirar; el secretismo, la inmunidad, los privilegios con los que cuentan en todos los ámbitos mágicos. Pero lo que sí se sabe es que sólo se conoce a un Potter cuando éste adquiere la mayoría de edad, o actualmente, cuando se titula de Hogwarts, y hace su primera reclamación.

Mucho se especula sobre qué pasa con los magos y brujas que son reclamados por los Potter, nunca más se vuelve a saber de ellos, por lo menos oficialmente. Algunos dicen que se vuelven parte del clan Potter, aquellos hombres y mujeres que visten túnicas negras y doradas que acompañan al patriarca, la única cara visible de aquella misteriosa familia, cuando éste sale de su mansión, pero son puras conjeturas, ya que las máscaras doradas que llevan les impiden confirmar esa versión.

Otros plantean que son utilizados para experimentos, otros que son entregados como sacrificio para la magia oscura, y algunos cuantos tiemblan de sólo pensar en las torturas y vejaciones a los que pueden ser sometidos en aquella misteriosa mansión que nadie sabe dónde está. Y entre murmullos temerosos, se dice que dejaron en parte de ser humanos y reclaman a aquellos brujos para cumplir todas sus depravaciones cuales demonios y después devorar su carne mientras las victimas vivas gritan de dolor.

Varios han tratado de eliminar aquel horrible derecho, al que los otros que poseen son sólo una nimiedad, la reclamación de magos y brujas hace que el corazón de toda madre se estruje con dolor. El tratado, enmarcado y colgado en el vestíbulo del ministerio les recuerda a todos, día a día que aquella familia está vigente y que en cualquier momento puede venir a reclamar a uno de los suyos.

 _"_ _Por el poder y decisión de la magia que se mueve y circula en la tierra, todos los herederos Potter, sin excepción, podrán reclamar a cualquier mago y bruja en edad de casarse, y tantos como estime conveniente según los términos planteados con la misma muerte y la sangre. He aquí los derechos por sobre todos que le son conferidos, sin fin y sin revocación… "_

Aquel párrafo gravado a fuego en la mente de todo hechicero provoca que múltiples sentimientos surjan; dolor, miedo, rabia, impotencia. Pero de lo que sí se está seguro, es del terror que fluye en las familias cada junio, cuando el expreso de Hogwarts llega a la estación King Cross trayendo a los alumnos para sus vacaciones, porque de entre los muchachos y jovencitas recién titulados, puede surgir un Potter, que reclame a una persona, y por derecho mágico inquebrantable, ninguna familia se puede negar a entregar a uno de sus miembros al clan Potter.

\- Es ridículo que exista una familia tan poderosa que ni el mismísimo ministerio la pueda frenar, ¡es un secuestro con todas sus letras!- expresaba una castaña a la salida del salón.

-vamos Hermione, todos los años reclamas lo mismo….

-¡pero Ronald!- vociferó indignada- lo que hacen es horrible, nadie sabe que hacen con las personas, nadie nunca ha ido a los terrenos de los Potter excepto los que son del clan, y peor aún, gozan de privilegios excesivos, ellos son como cualquier mago, no son reyes.

-los muggles tienen reyes

-¡pero no todos!- Hermione torció el gesto, molesta y de seguro vociferando en su cabeza.

-solo hay que aceptarlo- dijo resignado el pelirrojo- las leyendas dicen que tienen ese puesto por una muy buena razón.

-pero nadie sabe cuál es, quizás ya no cumplen ningún deber y solo gozan de sus privilegios cual burócrata vitalicio.

-además son escalofriantes- susurró Neville. Todos recordaron fugazmente la foto del patriarca Potter, James, en el ministerio de magia junto a su guardia. Todos ocupando túnicas negras con cocidos dorados y la cara del hombre, fría y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro u ojos.

-es inaceptable- volvió a murmurar la castaña.

-vamos Hermione, te quejas siempre al final de curso cuando nos recuerdan la historia en DCAO- la castaña se giró hacia el chico que hablo y dijo con voz trémula.

-sólo encuentro que es injusto los privilegios que tiene esa familia- hizo un gesto incomodo- además me da pavor lo que le pasa a la gente que reclaman.

-no creo que nada malo- la chica sonrió levemente.

-eso espero, Harry.

Harry le acaricio un mechón castaño a su amiga antes de guiar sus ojos verdes al frente del pasillo, tras él iban sus otros compañeros Gryffindor, caminando todos juntos como no lo habían hecho desde primero, y es que estar a una semana de terminar su último año en Hogwarts pone nostálgico a cualquiera.

Se dirigieron a los jardines, bromeando entre todos, sentándose en el césped para disfrutar de los cálidos rayos que entregaban los últimos días de primavera. A su lado tenía a Hermione, quien revisaba nuevamente, como cada año, el libro dedicado al clan Potter, asegurando que algún día, ella lograría quitarle sus poderes.

Ron viraba los ojos al cielo, y repetía como mantra que eso era imposible, la chica lo miraría enojada, discutirían un poco y finalmente el pelirrojo se rendiría, igual que cada año, solo que éste año se incluía un beso al final.

-Hay que juntarnos en verano- Dean se mostraba emocionado.

\- Podríamos ir a la playa a acampar- sugirió Seamus, Lavander frunció el ceño.

\- ¿y terminar llena de arena? Me niego.

-vamos, será divertido, toda la pandilla Gryffindor – el Irlandés tomo a Neville por el cuello - ¿y tú que dices?

\- no estaría mal – respondió tímidamente.

-¡será genial! ¿Qué dices compañero? Después podrías venir a la madriguera conmigo – los ojos verdes conectaron con los azules y un leve pinchazo se instaló en su pecho. La boca se le secó.

De pronto una serpiente hecha de fuegos artificiales apareció desde el cielo y explotó frente al grupo, específicamente frente a Ron, dejándole la frente y la punta de la nariz cubierta de hollín, interrumpiendo cualquier respuesta que Harry pudiera dar.

-que rápidos reflejos, comadreja- el grupo se giró para ver a los Slytherin de séptimo al completo carcajeándose y apuntándolos descaradamente, siendo encabezados por Draco Malfoy, al parecer, se habían estado escondiendo tras unos arbustos.

-¡estúpido Huron!- bramó el pelirrojo sacando su varita al mismo tiempo que se levantaba, todos hicieron lo mismo.

-cuidado con tu boca pobretón- dijo el rubio acercándose con la malicia curvada en los labios- acuérdate que sólo queda una semana para dejar Hogwarts, y debido a tus obvias carentes habilidades lo más seguro es que termines limpiando baños- los Slytherin se rieron en coro- deberías acostumbrarte a tratarme bien, después de todo, limpiaras mi mierda.

-¡cuida esa boca Malfoy!- los ojos grises se movieron a hasta toparse con unos esmeraldas- o haré que comas mierda ahora mismo.

-sacaste las garras, Evans – Malfoy guardo su varita y meneo su túnica de forma elegante- siempre ayudando a los demás, podrías ayudarte a ti mismo y hacer algo con ese corte de cabello, el estilo pélela nunca ha estado de moda. – sus mejillas se sonrojaron llevándose casi por instinto su mano a su corto cabello castaño.

-no tiene corte de pélela – gruñó, Malfoy sonrió con suficiencia.

-si eso te ayuda a dormir por las noches.

-¡púdrete Huron!- escupió Seamus

-que ingenioso irlandés- se mofo Draco, volviendo tras sus pies y yéndose camino a la entrada más próxima, seguido de su séquito, todos dándoles caras burlescas y gestos obscenos.

-como los odio- murmuró Dean siendo secundado por Lavander y Parvati.

-ojala que a uno de ellos lo reclamaran los Potter.

-¡Ron!- gritó indignada Hermione, el pelirrojo se encogió.

-¡vamos! Se lo merecen, quizás los reclamen para que laven sus baños.

-o que arreglen el jardín- siguió Neville.

-o que hagan las camas- agregó Parvati.

-son tan crueles- murmuro Hermione tratando de parecer indignada, pero con una sonrisita asomándose en sus labios.

-vamos Hermione, son solo bromas, no creo que a ninguno de nosotros nos pase algo- le consoló Ron pasando un brazo por sus hombros algo sonrojado, aun le costaba algo mostrarse afectuoso frente a otras persona- además, la última persona que fue reclamada fue hace siete años.

Harry sonrió junto a sus amigos mientras se dirigían a su siguiente clase, fijó su mirada en cada rostro grabando cada gesto, cada mueca, cada sonrisa, como lo llevaba haciendo hace semanas. Suspiro con pesar.

Quedaban sólo seis días de libertad.

.

.

-¡Evans, Harry!

El pelinegro se levantó de la mesa de Gryffindor, entre la multitud de aplausos y uno que otro "¡gracias capitán!", y se dirigió a la tarima del comedor, donde frente a la mesa de los profesores estaba Dumbledore junto a los jefes de casas.

A penas puso un pie, Dumbledore le sonrió bonachón y le estrecho la mano mientras que la profesora McGonagall colocaba dos pergaminos en su poder, uno que lo certificaba como alumno egresado de Hogwarts y otro por reconocimiento a su labor como capitán de quidditch. Sonrió Feliz.

\- felicitaciones, señor Evans, espero que cumpla su sueño de ser auror- le dijo McGonagall dándole un suave apretón a uno de sus brazos.

-gracias profesora- murmuro, con el pecho un tanto comprimido, pero sin quitar la curva de sus labios.

Después de que el último estudiante pasara a recibir su pergamino, toda la generación se colocó al frente del comedor con el señor Filch manejando una gigantesca cámara de fotos mientras que el resto del alumnado les aplaudía.

Con su cuello siendo rodeado por uno de los brazos de Ron, y Hermione abrazándolo por el pecho no pudo evitar sentir que su último momento junto a sus amigos era aquel, el instante de máxima felicidad como un alumno normal y corriente, que pasaría el verano junto a sus amigos antes de ingresar a los cuarteles de aurores. Esa podría haber sido su vida si es que hubiera nacido como una persona normal.

-¡felicitaciones Generación de 1998 del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería!- Alabó Dumbledore girando su varita haciendo que múltiples luces estallaran sobre sus cabezas a la vez que la cámara emitía un flash tras otro.

.

.

-esto es triste- gimió Ginny viendo como el tren entraba poco a poco a la estación- el próximo año no estarán ustedes- se dio vuelta y dio una mirada triste e intensa a Harry que solo sonrió un poco cohibido.

-estarás bien- dijo, la chica hizo un mohín y le tomo el brazo, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro.

-pero los extrañare.

-y nosotros también te extrañaremos- dijo Hermione, rompiendo el incómodo momento para el castaño quien le sonrió agradecido- pero para eso nos juntaremos en la madriguera durante el verano, ¿o no chicos?

-¡claro que sí!- dijo Ron sacando su baúl de la rejilla- vendrá Bill con Fleur a visitarnos unas semanas, y también Charlie. Podremos hacer un buen partido de quidditch, ¿Qué dices compa?

-pues tendría que ver- dijo un tanto inquieto, tratando de no mirar a sus amigos mientras tomaba su baúl.

-vamos amigo, serán nuestras últimas vacaciones antes de entrar a nuestras carreras- Ron hizo un ruido de asco antes de seguir- podríamos por fin conocer a tus padres.

\- es cierto, es casi inconcebible que no conozcamos a tus padres, Harry- dijo Hermione siguiéndolos por el pasillo del tren- sé que dices que siempre están ocupados por trabajo, pero tendrán un día libre, tal vez podamos ir a visitarte, nunca hemos ido a tu casa.

-a mí me gustaría conocer a tus padres- dijo Ginny- o tu alcoba

Sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, y esperaba de todo corazón que Ron no haya escuchado el comentario de su hermana, ¿por qué la chica no se daba cuenta que él también la veía como una hermanita? Sintió la mirada apenada de Hermione en su nuca, por lo menos sabía que su amiga trataba de hacer entender a la pequeña pelirroja, y de paso, le salvaba de situaciones incomodas.

Los murmullos típicos del tren de a poco comenzaron a subir de intensidad, hasta que pasaron a ser suaves chillidos y gritos ahogados. Una chica de Revenclaw pasó llorando por su lado, llevando de la mano a la que parecía ser su hermana menor, ambas con el espanto pintado en sus rostros.

-¿Qué habrá ocurrido?- preguntó nerviosa Hermione

-vamos a ver- murmuro Ron.

Los cuatro se encaminaron hasta la mitad del tren donde la mayoría de los alumnos se apiñaban en las ventanas y en las salidas. El pelirrojo empujó a unos cuantos haciéndose paso a una de las salidas haciendo uso de su altura, ya afuera del tren, se dieron cuenta que la vista de todos los presentes se encontraba en cuatro figuras vestidas completamente de negros, con dibujos dorados hilados en las telas parecidos a las runas, y con máscaras doradas que no poseían ni una sola expresión, tan solo dos ovalos oscuros en donde deberían estar los ojos cubriendo sus rostros.

-son del clan Potter- dijo Hermione ahogando un grito. Tras de él, Ginny se aferró a su suéter.

-niños que bueno que están aquí- se giraron y vieron los rostros agitados de los señores Weasley, Molly les dio una mirada preocupada y abrazó inmediatamente a Ginny- la salida está cerrada, tenemos que esperar a ver a quien se llevan- levantó la cabeza del pelo rojo de su hija y la fijo en Ron- oh mi niño, espero que no seas tú- dijo angustiada.

-tranquila querida- la consolaba Arthur- sólo hay que esperar.

Fue una eternidad tormentosa para las familias y alumnos, que poco a poco fueron bajando del tren, tratando de mantener la mayor distancia posible con aquellos seres vestidos de negros. Los menores se abrazaban a sus padres asustados, mientras que los más grandes no podían quitar la vista de aquellos cuatro, donde en sus pupilas danzaban la curiosidad del evento y el terror de ser uno de ellos el o la elegida por el clan Potter.

Todos contuvieron el aliento cuando una de las figuras se adelantó un paso y giro su cabeza, observando a todos los presentes tras su máscara. Harry vio como la señora Weasley temblaba y apretaba las manos de sus hijos cuando la mirada de aquel hombre pasó por donde estaban ellos.

Finalmente, la vista del hombre se quedó fija en un punto en el andén al otro lado de donde ellos se encontraban, a paso firme se dirigió hacia donde miraba siendo seguido por otro de los enmascarados. La gente comenzó a retroceder y a abrirles paso, asustada.

Harry podía ver el miedo que marcaban sus caras y suspiró. Cerró los ojos y mentalmente se preparó para lo que debía hacer ahora.

-¡suéltenme!

-¡No, Draco!

Escucho como Hermione gemía y Ron soltaba un jadeo impresionado. De entre la multitud iba Draco Malfoy siendo arrastrado por los dos encapuchados, mientras que tras ellos caminaban una Narcissa al borde de las lágrimas y un Lucius Malfoy avanzando a trompicones, tratando de modular algo para detener aquello.

-¡no pueden hacer esto!- vociferó finalmente Lucius. Una de las figuras que llevaba a Draco, el más menudo de los dos, tomo al muchacho firmemente de ambos brazos por la espalda, mientras que el otro se giró hacia el hombre imponiendo toda su altura.

-¿negaras un derecho otorgado por la magia?- la voz grave y aterciopelada del hombre les dio escalofríos a todos los presentes. Lucius pareció titubear un segundo antes de recomponer su postura.

-exijo saber quién está reclamando a mi hijo- dijo con voz firme, tras él, Narcissa apretaba nerviosamente sus manos contra su túnica de seda azul mientras sus ojos acuosos miraban a su hijo con agonía.

-no tienes derecho a exigir nada- le respondió el enmascarado. El otro aún mantenía su agarre sobre Draco, mientras que a su lado, la figura más menuda y pequeña de las cuatro encapuchados se acercó sacando su varita, la gente al verle se echó un paso atrás.

-es mi único hijo- dijo con voz trémula Malfoy, fijando su temblorosa mirada sobre su hijo quien le miraba de la misma forma, pidiendo ayuda con sus ojos grises. Pudo apreciar que los señores Weasley miraban con dolor la escena, a pesar de la rivalidad que mantenían ambas familias, este era superado por el dolor que suponía perder un hijo.- quiero negociar.

Tras sus palabras hubo un breve silencio, ninguna de las cuatro figuras se movió o se pronunció a las últimas palabras de Malfoy, los presentes contenían el aliento sin perderse absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos. Finalmente, tras casi un minuto de silencio, Harry suspiró, ya era suficiente.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó en un murmullo Hermione al verle abrir la jaula de Hedwig. La lechuza blanca extendió grácilmente sus alas cuando la jaula fue abierta, dio una mirada inteligente a su dueño antes de emprender un breve vuelo hasta los hombros del hombre que estaba frente a Lucius- ¿Harry?- volvió a preguntar la chica esta vez un poco más fuerte.

Alzo la vista hasta toparse con los ojos cafés de su amiga, para luego trasladarse al mar azul de confusión que eran los de su mejor amigo. Ambos tenían la cara envuelta en una conmoción que poco a poco se iba aclarando a la incredulidad, sabían, o por lo menos, intuían qué era lo que estaba pasando, Hermione negaba de un lado a otro mientras que Ron tensaba la mandíbula. Se contuvo de mirar hacia los señores Weasley y Ginny, o hacia las personas que tenía alrededor y que sabía, sus miradas eran dirigidas a él.

Avanzo un paso hacia el frente tomando por una de las manillas su baúl, Hermione hizo un ademan de querer tomarle el brazo, pero se refrenó a último momento, llevando su mano al pecho y dando un quejido ahogado. Dio un par de pasos más, pasando saliva por su garganta inusualmente seca, y teniendo como eco las ruedas del baúl sobre la piedra.

Con un último paso se hizo visible para el resto del público, quienes habían dejado a los Malfoy y a los encapuchados en un círculo en medio de la estación. Mientras continuaba avanzando hizo un giro con su muñeca, sintió la magia recorrer su cuerpo y cuando el público a su alrededor soltó una jadeo generalizado, supo lo que había pasado.

Supo que su pelo había crecido unos centímetros, el flequillo negro azabache reemplazó al castaño claro que había utilizado durante sus siete años de estudio en Hogwarts, también supo que su piel dejó de ser de un tono melocotón para ser de un suave moreno. De su bolsillo sacó unas gafas redondas que reemplazaron a las cuadriculares que siempre usaba. La gente a su alrededor soltaron diferentes expresiones de lo que veían, pero sus caras representaban lo mismo, incredulidad.

Uno de los enmascarados, quien se había quedado apartado de los Malfoys, se giró hacia él en un movimiento rápido y fluido que asustó a más de uno. Y con paso firme avanzó rápido hacia Harry, tomando su baúl en cuanto estuvo a su lado.

La audiencia contuvo el aliento cuando el pelinegro se acercó a Lucius Malfoy con la barbilla en alto, con los hombres rectos hacia atrás imponiendo su porte y un poder que nunca antes había demostrado. Las esmeraldas centellaron antes de que con voz fuerte y clara dijera:

-yo soy quien reclama a tu hijo- los ojos del patriarca se fijaron en él, iracundos, podía ver la furia e impotencia refulgir tras los iris grises. Sin embargo, mantenía el rostro impávido, tratando de mantener la calma que obviamente no sentía- y no hay nada que negociar.

Se giró, sin antes ver como los ojos de Lucius se abrían, dejando traslucir lo impotente y desarmado que esas pocas palabras lo habían dejado, mientras que el rostro de Narcissa se terminaba de descomponer. Fijó su atención en su rival de colegio, siete años en los que se dedicaron a fastidiarse y arruinarse la existencia mutuamente, aquellos ojos grises altaneros que siempre brillaban con malicia cada vez que se enfrentaban a duelo, le convencieron de elegirlo a él primero que a los demás. Aquellos ojos que ahora lo miraban asustados y perplejos.

-¿Evans?-preguntó casi inaudible Draco. Harry sonrió, como nunca ninguno de los presentes lo vio sonreír, con malicia y soberbia. A Draco se le erizo la piel.

-ah ah- canturreo el pelinegro acercándose a su némesis, tomando suavemente con su mano el mentón tembloroso, conectando las miradas- Potter- susurró, antes que los guardias giraran las varitas y les hicieran a los seis desaparecer, teniendo como último sonido de la estación el grito desgarrador de Narcissa.

.

.

.

 **Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos!** he vuelto con el nuevo capitulo. Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo para dejar un review, también a los que lo agregaron a favoritos o follows, me alegra que disfruten de mi historia, y para los que hicieron preguntas lamentablemente no las podré responder o estaría contando adelantos de la historia y yo quiero sorprenderlos.

Gracias nuevamente y espero que disfruten el segundo capitulo.

 **Recuerden!** Que las actualizaciones van a tener un promedio de 10 días.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Capitulo dos:**

 **"No todo es lo que parece"**

El terror mantenía entumecido su cuerpo, fue por ello que cuando apareció en aquella habitación oscura, sin ventanas y con solo un candelabro gigante de vidrio pendiendo desde el techo, sólo pudo dejar caer la cabeza y mantenerse quieto, esperando lo que sea lo que le fueran a hacer en ese lugar.

En su campo de visión aparecieron unas botas de piel de dragón negras. Las reconoció enseguida, eran las que siempre usaba Evans cuando no llevaba el uniforme. Corrección: Potter.

Tembló de sólo recordar de a quien había estado molestando por siete largos años, por primera vez en su vida sentía que había cometido un error tan grande que nadie, ni siquiera el apoyo de su padre lo podría sacar de ahí. Había cavado su propia tumba.

" _Siempre mantén la vista baja cuando estés en presencia de un Potter_ " Le había sermoneado su madre la vez que vieron al patriarca deambular por el ministerio de magia hace ya muchos años, antes de que entrara a Hogwarts, y su inocente curiosidad le hizo fijar su vista en aquella grácil figura negra que deambulaba frente a él.

Y ahora, estaba en la mismísima mansión Potter, si es que no lo habían llevado a otro lado para torturarlo. De seguro Evans, corrección, Potter, se iba a vengar por todas las bromas y los malos ratos que le hizo pasar durante todos los años de escuela.

Tembló visiblemente y apretó firmemente los ojos. Si iban a hacer eso con él sufriría bastante, ¿por qué mierda había molestado tanto a un Potter? ¡Ahora estaba jodido!

Escuchó como el sonido de telas siendo movidas, y susurros que no pudo identificar lo que decían, pero si entendió las pisadas que se alejaban de su persona ¿lo dejaban solo? Abrió los ojos.

-así que, Draco – levantó el rostro, el sujeto que había estado sujetándole los brazos ya no estaba, ni se había dado cuenta de cuando lo soltó- bienvenido- dijo sacándose la máscara dorada, revelando a un hombre de unos 40 años, de piel ceniza y cabello color caramelo que le sonreía amablemente.

Aquello lo descolocó, y se tuvo que haber reflejado en su cara por que tan solo unos segundos después una mano se posó en su cabeza despeinando sus cabellos rubios.

-quita esa cara, te pareces a mi linda prima cuando la asustaba de pequeño- se giró y vio a un hombre de cabellos negros, largos, atados en una coleta tras la nuca, sus ojos azules le miraban con gracia- ¡eh! No me mires así, ¿acaso no reconoces a tu tío?

¿Tío? Él no tenía ningún tío que pudiera estar ahí. A excepción de aquel primo de su madre, que los Potter habían reclamado hace ya casi veinte años. Se fijó en la figura de aquel sujeto, la máscara dorada reposaba en su mano, al igual que la túnica negra que colgaba despreocupadamente de su antebrazo, tenía una sonrisa jocosa en los labios y en los ojos azules intensos había una chispa de diversión. Unos ojos azules idénticos a los de su madre.

-no tengas miedo, nadie te hará daño- dijo una voz femenina, la máscara al igual que la túnica habían sido removidas, revelando una abundante mata de pelo rosa chicle. La reconocía, fue la última persona que reclamaron los Potter, la hija de la hermana de su madre, Nimphadora Tonks- veo por tu expresión que me reconociste primito.

Boqueo sorprendido, mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta que ya los cuatro se habían sacado sus máscaras y las túnicas negras, revelando la ropa que llevaban debajo, todos vestían igual, camisas blancas, pantalones ajustados negros y botas de piel de dragón que les llegaban hasta media pantorrilla.

\- ¿sorprendido Malfoy?- giró su cabeza y se topó con Evans, no, Potter, apoyado en la pared con su lechuza blanca sobre el hombro. Su cabello negro azabache distaba mucho del castaño claro con el que se acostumbró a verlo por siete años, pero ahora entendía el cambio. Era idéntico al patriarca Potter, si hubiera asistido al colegio con su verdadera apariencia, lo hubieran descubierto inmediatamente- más que sorprendido diría que asustado, ¿no?- sonrió, no de la forma en la que lo hacía en el colegio, era más maliciosa, pero no tan malévola a como le había sonreído en la estación de trenes.

-¿Qué…?- carraspeo un par de veces para tratar de aclarar su garganta apretada- ¿qué me harás?- preguntó, sacando la valentía que no sentía en su cuerpo. Potter amplio su sonrisa.

-después lo sabrás- se dio la vuelta y camino hacia unas puertas de madera enormes que se abrieron al paso del joven- Remus.- llamó.

-yo me encargo, Harry- dijo el hombre castaño, los otros tres, la chica de pelo rosa, el de pelo negro y otro que tenía la cara redonda y de cabello castaño oscuro, salieron de la sala tras Potter- ¿Vamos, Draco?- pregunto el hombre, moviendo su mano de forma gentil hacia la puerta.

El castaño lo guiaba por pasillos que para su sorpresa, no eran tenebrosos como supuso en una primera instancia, se notaba que el castillo era antiguo, el piso y las paredes de piedra lo confirmaban, pero el techo estaba recubierto de madera de tonalidades claras y de ella colgaban candelabros con velas encantadas, dando un aire luminoso a los pasillos que no poseían ventanas.

Llegaron a un gran rellano, donde convergían varios pasillos más, y en donde una gigantesca escalera adornada con una bella alfombra azul daba paso al piso siguiente. Subieron las escaleras en silencio, y agradecía aquello, sumando al hecho de que no entendía bien que es lo que estaba sucediendo, su capacidad para formar cualquier tipo de pregunta había sido reducida a nula, las endemoniadas escaleras no acababan nunca, y no quería hablar entre jadeos vergonzosos.

Cuando terminaron de subir las escaleras, o eso esperaba, giro su cabeza hacia un enorme ventanal que había en aquel espacio circular, que se dividía en tres corredores y una escalera que continuaba su ascenso. Pudo calcular, gracias a la enorme extensión de los terrenos verdes que se mostraban a su vista, que debía encontrarse en un tercer piso. No pudo evitar notar que los terrenos estaban delimitados por un frondoso bosque que no parecía tener fin, muy parecido al de Howgarts, pero sin ese toque tenebroso; y que por el lado derecho se veía un lago que perdía parte de él dentro del bosque.

El hombre lo esperó mientras daba el vistazo por el ventanal, se puso nuevamente en marcha, notando que por el corredor al cual habían ingresado en verdad tenía dos gruesas puertas de madera que se encontraban abiertas de par en par. Caminaron por otro par de minutos, pasando varias puertas cerradas, llegando casi al final donde había unas puertas dobles.

-aquí es- el hombre volvió a sonreírle ante de abrir una puerta de madera, le hizo una seña con la mano para que ingresara y a paso temeroso lo hizo. Se giró confundido al hombre- tu habitación- aclaró.

La estancia era grande pero simple, una cama doble con sus mesitas de noche en la pared derecha, una chimenea por la pared izquierda y un ropero que descansaba al fondo de la estancia en la esquina derecha, a mitad de la pieza había una ventana que iba del piso al techo que mostraba los jardines que antes había visto, a lo lejos podía ver unas caballerizas.

-es una broma- más que una pregunta fue una afirmación, su lógica no podía comprender exactamente que estaba sucediendo ahí, se suponía que iba a pagar sus pecados ante Potter, ¿o no?

-no, no es una broma- le dijo el hombre- tu baúl está aquí- miró donde apuntaba el hombre, el baúl del colegio se encontraba en un rincón- tienes baño propio, báñate y estate listo para las 7, a esa hora se cena. Te vendré a buscar.

-está bien- murmuró totalmente descolocado, el hombre sonrió y se encamino hacia la puerta, antes de cerrarla dijo:

-mi nombre es Remus, y cualquier cosa, puedes contar conmigo.

Draco no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo frente al ventanal, lo único que sabía era que no sabía absolutamente nada y que su mente estaba siendo bombardeada por hormigas que estaban entumeciendo su cerebro con su caminar alrededor de su masa encefálica y que extrañamente encontraba agradable la vista que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Un solo pensamiento logró abrirse paso en su cabeza. _"¿En qué momento habían tomado su baúl?"_

.

.

-¡oh, cariño!- vergonzosamente se vio hundido entre los pechos de su madre quien, a parte de enterrar su cabeza contra sus senos, lo mecía de un lado a otro mientras expresaba su felicidad.

-Lily, cariño….

-¡oh, james! ¡Déjame!- dijo la mujer mirando con orgullo a su hijo- mi niño se ha graduado, se ha convertido en todo un hombre, en mi hombrecito leoncito de mamá.

-mamá por favor…- murmuró avergonzado, a lo lejos distinguió una risita.

-estoy tan orgullosa, y con buenas notas, hubieras quedado de los primeros en la lista de ingreso a la escuela de Aurores mi amor- la pelirroja acaricio sus mejillas con ternura y en su mirada se veía el orgullo y el amor que le profesaba, cuando pequeño adoraba que su madre lo mirara así, ahora, a sus 17 años, le cohibía.

-mamá por favor….- volvió a murmurar. Lily sonría entendiendo y le soltó, se irguió frotándose el cuello adolorido, ya hace un par de años que había superado a su madre en porte, y la mujer ahora le llegaba al mentón. Una mano se posó en su hombro y le apretó afectuosamente, su padre le miraba con un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos avellanas.

-bien hecho hijo, estuvimos viendo todo a través de los ojos de Hedwig- la lechuza blanca ululó feliz y orgullosa desde una percha puesta junto a la pared- sé que es difícil, pero es necesario.

-lo sé, papá- respondió en tono melancólico. Su padre apretó su hombro y le dio una mirada de aliento.

-bueno ahora que tu cara ha salido a la luz como descendiente de los Potter, la gente estará alterada por los reclamos que vendrán- todos se acomodaron en los sitiales de la estancia, en la mesita de centro un elfo domestico servía el té luciendo su uniforme y levantando la barbilla con elegancia mientras mecía la tetera sobre las tacitas.

-estarán histéricos- agregó Sirius- sobre todo porque el primer reclamado es un primogénito único, es decir, estancaste ese árbol familiar, y además Malfoy- su padrino lo miró fijamente con sus ojos azules- es decir, Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, ¿en qué pensabas?

Harry se hundió en sus hombros, sabía que su familia y los demás querrían respuestas sobre su primera elección, a pesar de que no estaba obligado a dárselas, entregaría respuestas, algún día, pero no ahora. Se encogió de hombros y tomo su taza de té, Sirius chasqueo su lengua.

-bueno, tu decisión fue sorpresiva para todos, hijo- le dijo su madre, mirándole con sus enormes ojos verdes- esperamos entender pronto tu decisión.

-la cara de Lucius era todo un poema- dijo con orgullo Sirius, Lily lo regaño, pero le interrumpió la llegada de Remus.

-¿Cómo está nuestro nuevo reclamado?- preguntó James, Remus tomo asiento antes de responder.

-completamente en shock- Sirius se carcajeo. Harry bajo la mirada con un tinte de culpabilidad brillando en ellos- no te preocupes, es normal, a todos nos pasó alguna vez.

-deberías haber visto a Sirius cuando llego- le dijo su padre en tono confidencial- venia en pie de guerra, agarro una estatua y amenazaba a todo el que se le acercaba gritando que moriría peleando.

-yo soy indomable- se defendió Sirius, aunque en sus mejillas un leve tinte rosa apareció- ¡pero tu madre fue más escandalosa!- dijo apuntando a la pelirroja que bebía tranquilamente su té- ella apenas vio a James fue hacia él y le estampo una cachetada que nos dolió hasta el alma.

Todos rieron, unos pasos se hicieron audibles en la estancia. Harry giro su cabeza y su mirada se iluminó levantándose de un solo salto.

-mira quien está aquí- la mujer de cabello rosa le sonrió amorosamente y meció el bulto que llevaba en sus brazos- es tu padrino, bebe.

Cuando Harry tomo al pequeño Teddy en sus brazos, sonrió encantado, y es que había tenido que esperar dos meses para ver a su ahijado y el orgullo de ser padrino de esa criatura le llenaba el pecho y le hacía sonreír.

El pequeño de pelo azul balbuceo y un hilito de saliva salió de su boca. Harry sonrió.

.

.

Las siete marcaron en el reloj que estaba en la mesita junto a la cama, y Draco esperaba de forma ansiosa sentado en ella, arreglado con una túnica elegante de color verde oscuro que había ocupado para la fiesta de graduación, el tacón de sus zapatos traqueteaban contra el suelo de forma incesante mientras observaba al segundero moverse a través del reloj.

La puerta se abrió y el mismo hombre castaño, Remus, que lo había llevado hasta ahí apareció en el marco de la puerta vestido con una túnica café. El hombre le sonrió de forma conciliadora y a Draco se le estrujo el estómago.

Durante las casi cuatro horas que estuvo solo en aquella habitación, la primera la paso mirando el paisaje a través de la ventana sin lograr conectar ningún pensamiento, acción o palabra racional. Su mente estaba completamente entumecida y su cuerpo se encontraba inmóvil por la conmoción.

La siguiente hora se dedicó a examinar la habitación por completo, registrando hasta el último rincón de ella, y procedió a colocar las pocas túnicas y prendas que llevaba en el ropero, en su baúl quedaron tan sólo sus útiles escolares. Ni siquiera supo por qué había hecho eso, estaba seguro que era por el olor dulzón que de pronto comenzó a aparecer por la estancia, en un primer momento pensó que era por las flores que estaban en un mesón en el baño, pero luego, más racionalmente, pensó que debía ser una poción vaporizada.

Debía ser eso, porque su cuerpo estaba considerablemente relajado para la situación en la que se encontraba. Aquello lo ayudo cuando metió su cuerpo bajo las aguas tibias de la bañera, apoyo su cabeza en el respaldo y miro al techo de madera. A su mente vinieron todas las enseñanzas que les habían dado a lo largo de su vida sobre los Potter.

 _Baja la cabeza en su presencia._

 _Nunca les faltes el respeto._

 _Si te ordena cortarte el dedo tú lo haces._

 _Ellos poseen habilidades que no tiene cualquier mago._

 _Están involucrados en todos los consejos y en el Ministerio._

 _Ellos tienen un pacto con la Magia._

 _Pueden reclamar a cualquier mago o bruja._

 _El clan Potter tiene su lugar por algo, aunque nadie se acuerde._

 _Una misión._

Su abuelo una vez le había mencionado que los Potter tenían su lugar en el mundo porque tenían una misión. Abraxas Malfoy, a diferencia de su hijo, no parecía temerle a los Potter, antes de morir, cuando Draco tenía 10 años, una tarde le contó que los Potter eran un clan honroso y que todo mago y bruja debía sentirse orgullo por ser reclamado por uno de ellos.

-ellos tienen una misión en este mundo, Draco- le había dicho su abuelo una tarde de primavera, la brisa fresca entraba a la habitación dejando un agradable olor a pasto y flores en la habitación- no les tengas miedo, si fueran malos como todos piensan, ya los habrían derrocado o eliminado. Los tiranos tienen sus días contados en el poder.

Con el recuerdo de su abuelo en su mente pudo arreglarse y esperar la llegada de Remus sin vomitar o desmayarse por la ansiedad.

Siguió al hombre a través de los pasillos, los mismos que habían recorrido durante la tarde cuando llegó ahí. El castaño trataba de hacer una charla amena, le pregunto si la habitación era de su agrado, si tenía hambre, si estaba cansado, lo agradable que era el castillo en verano y un montón de cosas más a las cuales no les prestó atención por estar concentrado en regular su respiración.

Llegaron a una pequeña sala, la cual en si no tenía nada de especial, era el típico recibidor que se encuentran antes de las salas importantes, como salas de eventos o comedores, lo interesante de ella era la figura que se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta, vestido con una camisa verde y unos pantalones de tela negra apretados al cuerpo, luciendo unas botas de cuero de dragón negras junto a una cabellera azabache recientemente descubierta.

Harry Potter lo esperaba con una pose altanera que nunca antes le había visto.

-Draco- saludó entregándole un asentimiento de cabeza junto a una leve sonrisa. Una sonrisa segura, coqueta, maliciosa, completamente diferente a la sonrisa ingenua y bobalicona que daba en el colegio.

-Potter- saludó de vuelta. Remus, quien había permanecido a su lado hasta ese momento en silencio, dio una leve reverencia hacia Potter, quien movió ligeramente su cabeza, al parecer, aquello fue una autorización, ya que el hombre pasó a su lado y traspasó la puerta tras él.

-no me mires así, Draco- su nombre sonó raro en los labios de él- no debes por qué tener miedo, no te haremos nada malo, a menos que nos traiciones- su mirada esmeralda refulgió tras las gafas- sé que debes tener muchas dudas, preguntas, y yo responderé a todas ellas.

Un breve silencio se instaló entre ellos, Draco digería las palabras y se mantenía en un expectante silencio mirando fijamente a Potter, esta vez, sin miedo a alguna represalia por las bromas que le había hecho en el colegio. El moreno le contemplaba tranquilo y con una mirada segura y firme.

-Bueno, ya que no preguntas- comenzó despegándose de la pared y acercándosele- por ahora lo que debes saber es que, al reclamarte, tú te has convertido en mi subalterno, debes seguir mis órdenes, y cuando estemos en público me debes llamar maestro- Draco arrugó la nariz en señal de descontento- no te preocupes, eso es sólo la imagen, aquí, dentro del castillo me puedes llamar Harry- señalo sonriéndole como un gato.- emm….. ¿no hay nada que desees preguntar?- le insistió mirándole directamente a los ojos. Draco se quedó prendado unos segundos, su estómago retorciéndose, ansioso por preguntar y al mismo tiempo, por temiendo las respuestas.

-¿por qué?- Harry alzo una ceja- ¿por qué reclaman magos? ¿por qué…..?- su voz murió, sin saber muy bien como continuar con la escueta frase que había pronunciado, pero al parecer había sido suficiente, Potter recompuso su postura y su mirada se tornó seria.

-a pesar de todo lo que dicen sobre nosotros- comenzó- la verdad es que nosotros tenemos una misión. Nos la fue conferida hace siglos – la mirada verde se volvió hacia él- los Potter fuimos elegidos para proteger a la magia, principalmente a la red mágica que rodea el mundo. Obviamente, no podemos estar en todo el mundo, alrededor del planeta existen otros clanes, grupos o pueblos, de igual o menor importancia que nosotros, que también se encargan de ello- Draco asintió, sin dejar de mirar al moreno- la magia, aunque poderosa, puede ser vulnerada, esto es cuando las personas la manipulan para distintos fines, rompiendo el orden natural.

Harry remojó sus labios antes de continuar.

-es un deber extenuante, no sabes cuantos magos hacen aquello, aunque la mayoría de las veces es sin querer, pero nosotros debemos lidiar con ello. El verdadero problema ocurre cuando los magos lo hacen adrede- su rostro se volvió sombrío- ha habido un par de ocasiones en que las cosas se han vuelto…. Feas. Generalmente han coincidido con grandes guerras, y las repercusiones pueden ser muy variadas. Tan solo imagina- sus ojos se conectaron- el poder de manipular, aunque sea una parte, la magia que recorre el mundo, el que le da vida a las plantas y criaturas mágicas, la que nos permite a nosotros mismos poder incrementar y manifestar la magia que llevamos dentro. Imagina tan solo si alguien pudiera hacer aquello, y si ese alguien no tiene precisamente buenas intenciones.

Los ojos verdes centellearon, serios. Draco tragó en seco.

-ustedes protegen al mundo mágico- musitó tras unos segundos de silencio, Harry cabeceo afirmativo.- pero si es así, entonces ¿por qué reclaman a magos?

-bueno, nosotros no damos a vasto para todo- explicó- antes éramos más, aunque de igual forma habían más reclamados, los tiempos antiguamente eran bastante conflictivos- suspiró, llevándose una de sus manos a su cabello, alborotándolo más- los reclamados son una extensión de nosotros, ustedes, a través de todo el entrenamiento que les damos acá, pueden desarrollar habilidades que otros magos tan sólo soñarían, ustedes nos ayudan a mantener el orden mágico.

-bien, si es tan así, deberían simplemente reclutarnos, no… llevarnos como si nos estuvieran secuestrando para experimentos malignos- Harry se vio un poco abochornado.

-el por qué los traemos así al castillo también tiene una razón- comenzó a explicar- cuando los arrebatamos así, nadie sabe al cien por ciento qué pasa con ustedes, por supuesto que todos sospechan que son los encapuchados que nos siguen por las calles, pero no hay nada que lo confirme. Y eso es para protegerlos- arqueó una ceja mirando suspicaz al otro- de esa forma no le hacen daño a sus familias. Piensa, cuando tienes un enemigo este siempre atacará a lo que uno más quiere, y eso es por regla general, la familia. Si nosotros entramos en guerra, el enemigo podría usar a los familiares de los reclamados como carnada o escudo, quitaría la concentración de sus mentes, haciéndolos más vulnerables.

-por eso también las máscaras- Harry asintió.

-solamente quiero que entiendas, que lo que nosotros hacemos, todas nuestras acciones, tienen el fin de proteger- la súplica tras las pupilas lo convenció. El recuerdo de sus padres se instaló en su mente, por supuesto que nunca iba a querer que algo malo les pasara. Cerró los ojos y aceptó por completo las palabras.

Suspiró mirando hacia un lado, no sabía muy bien como sentirse, ahora era al parecer un guardia de la magia o algo así. Proteger al mundo mágico, básicamente era eso, era como un auror, pero de forma secreta, lo primero no le gustaba aunque lo segundo sí, era como ser de elite. A él le gustaba ser de elite. No sonaba tan malo, al menos no lo estaban torturando, debería estar agradecido de ello, ¿no?

De pronto su mente hizo click recordando una de las frases que acaba de decirle Potter.

-Potter…

-Harry- corrigió el otro.

-como sea- gruñó mirándole molesto- ¿a qué te refieres exactamente con _entrenamiento_?

\- oh eso- el moreno sonrió travieso- pues eso lo veras mañana, ahora lo importante de esta noche, ven a conocer a tu nueva familia.

Las puertas se abrieron mágicamente cuando Potter terminó la frase, ante él quedó una estancia grande y agradable, los muros de piedra tenían bellos tapetes colgando de sus paredes y una chimenea gigante iluminaba gran parte de la estancia junto a varios candelabros encantados que se movían por el techo.

Había un juego de sillones cerca de la chimenea y varias pequeñas mesitas las cuales se encontraban con platillos con bocadillos y copas con licor. Era el aperitivo antes de la cena. Y detrás de ello había una mesa alargada de madera oscura y gruesa, las patas bellamente labradas al igual que los bordes, debía ser muy antigua.

Todas las personas que se encontraban en la estancia se dieron vuelta a mirarlo, Potter le miró indicándole que le siguiera, yendo directamente hacia donde el grupo se encontraba junto a la chimenea, reconocía a cuatro de las caras, Remus, la que era su prima de pelo rosa, el primo de su madre y el otro tipo que había ido por él a la estación, además de ellos habían cuatro personas más, y uno de ellos era la viva imagen madura de Harry. James Potter, el actual patriarca del clan.

-ellos son mis padres, James y Lily Potter- presentó el azabache, un poco indeciso estiro la mano hacia el hombre, el cual acepto el apretón de manos con una leve sonrisa, por el contrario, su esposa, Lily, se acercó a él y deposito dos besos, uno en cada mejilla del adolescente.

-encantada de conocerte, Draco- le dijo la pelirroja alejándose de él.

Luego le presentaron a los abuelos de Potter, Charlus y Dorea Potter, ambos octogenarios le saludaron con sonrisas amables. Después de eso tuvo la presentación formal de Remus Lupin, Nimphadora Lupin, sí, eso le tomó por sorpresa, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew, los reclamados por James Potter.

-dime Tonks- le dijo su prima sonriéndole amablemente.

Bebió champagne mientras saboreaban el aperitivo, la charla se concentraba en Harry y su final de curso y en un tal Teddy.

-dime, Draco- le llamo la señora Potter sentándose junto a él en el sillón- ¿qué deseabas estudiar?

La pregunta, aunque hecha con amabilidad, le provocó una pequeña punzada en el pecho- Maestría en pociones- respondió, cortes. La mujer amplio su sonrisa.

-eso es maravilloso- expresó. Dirigió su mirada hacia su esposo, quien la miró de inmediato- hay que hacer los tramites necesario para que Draco obtenga su maestría, amor- Draco la miró confundido y más aún cuando el patriarca asintió dándole la razón a su esposa- Harry deseaba ser auror- le contó, por supuesto que ya sabía eso, por algo con el moreno eran rivales- como entenderás, es imposible que asista a la academia, pero eso no implica que no pueda estudiarla y tener su título.

Tenía ganas de preguntar el cómo harían eso, pero en ese momento un elfo doméstico, para su gran sorpresa vestido como mayordomo, se apareció anunciando que la cena estaba servida. Potter le indicó donde sentarse, junto a él, en la mesa.

La comida transcurrió de forma tranquila, más que nada escuchaba las charlas amenas y respondía cuando le preguntaban algo. Su mente parecía querer jugarle una broma, entre las risas y el choque de los cubiertos contra la porcelana, Draco se preguntaba si había caído en una broma o en verdad este era el clan Potter, el temido y mítico clan Potter el cual provocaba pavor entre la comunidad mágica.

Su mirada se deslizaba brevemente hacia James Potter, sentado en la cabecera de la mesa como le correspondía, la mirada amable y el rostro relajado distaba mucho del hombre que alguna vez vio en el ministerio o el que aparecía cada tanto en el periódico, el cual siempre portaba un aire frio y elegante, y su mirada fiera se mezclaba perfectamente con sus facciones duras. Era como ver a una persona totalmente diferente.

A eso de las nueve y media Potter le hizo una señal con la cabeza, ambos se despidieron y salieron al corredor. Potter le guio camino a su habitación.

-cada heredero Potter posee su corredor, para él, su familia y sus reclamados- habló mientras caminaban por los pasillos el resonar de sus pasos hacían eco en la soledad de la noche- se me entregó mi corredor antes de partir a Hogwarts este año, al cumplir mi mayoría de edad, pero recién ahora lo estoy comenzando a ocupar.

Se detuvo frente a la habitación de Draco mirándole de frente y con sus manos tras su espalda- te elegí primero porque creo que era lo correcto, me lo dijo una corazonada- sonrió de lado- y mis corazonadas nunca me han fallado, espero que pronto entiendas la importancia de mi familia y del clan Potter para el mundo mágico, por lo pronto, espero que descanses bien, mañana comienza tu entrenamiento.

-¿entrenamiento?- cuestionó alarmado, claro, se había olvidado que Potter ya había mencionado aquello. Potter amplio su sonrisa, como si tuviera un gran secreto que no quería compartir.

-por supuesto, ya que desde ahora, eres mi escolta- hizo un ademan con su mano a modo de despedida dejando a un impactado Draco frente a su puerta- por cierto, mi habitación es la de doble puerta al final del pasillo- apunto a las puertas dobles, las únicas que habían después de la puerta de la habitación de Draco- cualquier cosa, toca.

Y así, sin más, lo dejo en el pasillo mientras él se perdía en sus habitaciones. Una vez acostado entre las sabanas y con sus ojos mirando al techo, Draco pensó que debía estar soñando, aun recostado en su habitación en los dormitorios de Slytherin, aguardando a su último día en el castillo.

O por lo menos esperaba que fuera así.

Entrecerró los ojos mientras las luces se apagaban lentamente, fijando su mirada en las paredes blancas. No le gustaban las paredes blancas. Quizás debería hablar con Remus sobre su habitación.

.

.

En la esfera la niebla se disipó y la imagen de a poco, comenzó a volverse cada vez más nítida. La cocina rustica se hizo presente, junto a una mesa de madera larga y desgastada que en ese momento estaba siendo ocupada.

La imagen estaba sin sonido, y no es porque no lo tuviera, sino porque simplemente le daba miedo escuchar lo que se decía en esa habitación, sobre todo al ver las caras decepcionadas y llenas de ira de los que fueron sus mejores amigos.

La señora Weasley trataba de colocar un rostro comprensivo, pero se veía su dolor tras los ojos azules, mientras que la mayoría de sus hijos mantenían las cabezas cabizbajas, Ginny lloraba a mares en brazos de Bill, Fleur, a su otro lado, estaba rígida y con la mirada puesta en la mesa sin pestañear.

Hermione también estaba ahí, para su sorpresa, y pudo darse cuenta de por qué. El rostro de Ron era de ira pura, y dolor, mucho dolor. Su cara tenía escrita la traición a fuego. Los puños fuertemente cerrados, los dedos de las manos estaban blancos sobre la mesa de lo fuerte que las apretaba, y los ojos acuosos pero fieros que miraban alrededor de la sala mientras su boca gesticulaba de forma violenta.

De pronto, éste se levantó de la mesa tan rápido que botó la silla, solo Hermione y la señora Weasley reaccionaron ante el acto, el pelirrojo dijo algo más antes de salir por la puerta de la cocina siendo seguido por Hermione, la señora Weasley volvió a su lugar.

-sigue a Ron, Hedwig- susurró.

Su lechuza se movió de lugar, dejó de estar junto a la ventana de la cocina y se trasladó a un árbol cercano en donde Ron y Hermione conversaban, a pesar de la oscuridad, podía observar el rostro compungido de su amigo.

Lo vio sentarse en el suelo siendo abrazado por su amiga, ella le susurraba algo mientras el negaba con la cabeza. Una sensación ácida comenzó a recorrerle la boca del estómago, angustiándolo.

-Hedwig- llamó- quiero escuchar.

Pronto, el susurrar de las hojas de los arboles llego a su oído junto a unos leves sollozos.

-todo fue mentira, Mione- sollozaba Ron, ya sin la furia pintando su cara, sino la tristeza- todos estos años, todas las noches, todas las vacaciones, todo fue mentira.

-Ron, estoy segura que no fue así- decía la castaña, pero el dolor en sus palabras era palpable.

-si lo fue, por eso nunca conocimos a sus padres, por eso no decía mucho de su familia o su infancia, por eso era tan bueno en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, por eso…- su amigo contuvo el aliento unos segundos- por eso nunca fue nuestro amigo- una lagrima solitaria bajó por su rostro, mientras que Hermione, a su lado, abrazaba su brazo y apoyaba su rostro contra el hombro del pelirrojo, tratando de esconder su cara inundada en lágrimas.

El pecho de Harry se comprimió de forma dolorosa y sintió su garganta secarse. Cerró los ojos, respirando pausadamente para mantener el control de sus emociones.

-hay cosas que no se pueden fingir- Hermione había hablado, su voz quebrada por el llanto- no puede ser mentira, no creo que…. Todo lo que vivimos…

-y por eso duele más- el pelirrojo la miró con sus ojos azules ya secos, pero mostraban el dolor, y lo que más le dolió a Harry, desilusión pintada en ellos- porque fue nuestro amigo y nos mintió.

-ya no quiero oír, Hedwig- inmediatamente el sonido se detuvo. La preocupación por sus amigos, por como estarían tras la noticia le hizo enviar a Hedwig a la madriguera, quería estar al tanto de cómo iban evolucionando con la verdad que les había sido revelada.

Ron y Hermione debían ser parte de sus filas, eventualmente lo serian, pero por distintas razones no los había reclamado primero, pero eso no quería decir que se desentendería de ellos hasta que los llamara al castillo. Hedwig fue la solución del momento, pero no la definitiva, sus amigos conocían muy bien a Hedwig.

-Hedwig, vuelve- la imagen desapareció casi al instante, la lechuza debía venir en camino. Levanto la cabeza, una lechuza negra lo observaba desde una percha- Beltza, ve tú, vigila a Ron y a Hermione constantemente, avísame cuando se separen.

La lechuza negra ululó en respuesta y extendió sus alas hacia la noche, Harry la observó irse tratando de que la amargura que sentía en su boca se fuera junto a ella, pero no lo hizo, aún estaba ahí a la mañana siguiente.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Nuevamente, gracias a todos por leer y a todos los que siguen mi historia, espero que les guste el capítulo y la continúen leyendo, porque a mí me gusta escribirla. Así que... ¡Enjoy!

 **Recuerden:** las actualizaciones son aproximadamente cada 10 días.

 **Capítulo tres:**

 **"Iniciando una nueva vida"**

¡Lo estaban matando!

Quizás no literalmente, ¡no! Corrección, si era literalmente. Sus rodillas se desplomaron contra el suelo de gravilla, su boca abierta a más no poder tratando de obtener todo el oxígeno que sus pulmones necesitaban de forma urgente. El sudor corría por su sien y su nuca estaba ardiendo por culpa del sol.

-¿ya te cansaste?

-¿¡Cómo que ya me canse!? ¡Estoy muriendo!- grito histérico, ojala no le hubiera salido ese chillido al terminar la frase, quizás así lo tomarían en serio en vez de reírse en su cara.

-ay sobrino, capitán de quidditch con ese estado físico, con razón no ganaste ninguna copa- se mofó Black.

-¡Cállate!- le espetó indignado.

-vamos Draco, arriba y a seguir- le animó su prima, que ese día había salido con su pelo chicle al estilo militar.

Lo habían levantado a las seis con treinta de la mañana para comenzar su rutina de ejercicios. La que ahora debía hacer todas las mañanas.

-si eres el escolta de Harry debes estar en buen estado, no solamente mágico, sino que físico y mental- le había dicho Remus esa mañana mientras le entregaba ropa deportiva muggle.

Al parecer, pertenecer al clan Potter requería que sus individuos desarrollaran ciertas cualidades, y para alcanzarlas debían obtener un buen estado físico.

No le exigieron más allá después de su cuarta caída, Peter lo acompaño hasta la mitad del camino hacia su habitación, los otros se quedaron entrenando un poco más. El baño lo repuso, pero sentía sus músculos resentidos, y sabía que a la noche los sentiría peor.

Remus le fue a buscar, el hombre ya estaba bañado y arreglado, con una sonrisa fresca en su rostro brillante. Lo envidio.

Desayunaron todos juntos en una sala distinta a la del día anterior, en un agradable solárium con una bella vista a los jardines. Se sorprendió al ver un bebe en los brazos de Tonks, se lo presentaron como Teddy, su sobrino, un lindo bebe de cabello azul.

Ninguno de los Potter desayunó con ellos.

\- todos tienen distintas actividades en las mañanas, nosotros somos los que tenemos nuestro horario marcado- le dijo Peter antes de levantarse e irse- nos vemos al medio día.

\- al medio día se medita- dijo Sirius, también levantándose de la mesa- si yo también pensé que era una completa ridiculez, pero sirve- engulló de un bocado un panecito- me mantiene joven.

Tenía tres horas libres para ocuparlas en lo que quisiera, Remus le presentó el laboratorio de pociones del castillo antes de retirarse a sus quehaceres, y para su agrado, era uno bastante completo. Revisó la despensa de ingredientes y se maravilló con la variedad de ellos, sus manos vibraron por realizar alguna poción, pero por ese día se contentó con revisar los libros que había allí, marcando las pociones que realizaría próximamente.

El resto de la mañana se dedicó a recorrer el castillo, se topó con Sirius y Peter en una sala acondicionada para luchar, el moreno lanzaba hechizos bastante potentes al otro, quien mantenía sus pequeños ojos concentrados al frente manteniendo una barrera que resistía todos los ataques de Black. Y para sus sorprendidos ojos, el castaño no estaba utilizando su varita.

De pronto, Sirius hizo un movimiento con todo su cuerpo, casi como si bailara, pudo sentir la magia que fluyó en ese movimiento, juntándose en la punta de la varita y estallando en un gran hechizo color violeta, a su vez, la barrera brilló con un tono amarillo intenso, ambos, el hechizo y la barrera temblaron por el choque, manteniéndose en disputa por unos segundos antes de que el hechizo estallara y la barrera se quebrara. Ambos magos fueron despedidos hacia lados contrarios, chocando violentamente sus espaldas contra los muros.

-buen trabajo Colagusano- Sirius, aun medio tirado en el piso, levanto su dedo pulgar- tomémonos un descanso.

Luego encontró a Tonks, en una sala llena de espejos, su apariencia cambiaba una y otra vez, y con la varita hacia movimientos para cambiar la vestimenta, en un rincón Teddy chupaba un peluche de dragón que echaba humo.

En una oficina vio a Remus conversando con Charlus Potter, el anciano a través de sus gafas observaba una carpeta que el castaño le presentaba. Al parecer, la ceguera era de familia.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa siguió su camino. En la terraza principal se encontró con Dorea Potter, la anciana de rostro dulce pero de rasgos afilados le sonrió cuando le vio, su cabello estaba tomado en un moño que recogía su cabello gris rizado, la túnica celeste la hacía ver casi como una aparición si tenía en cuenta su blanca piel.

-hola, querido- le saludo, deteniendo su tejido- ¿conociendo la mansión?- preguntó de forma amable, el respondió afirmativamente, la anciana volvió a sonreír mirando hacia una fuente que estaba a un costado de la terraza- te acostumbraras rápido, después de todo, ahora los Black somos mayoría- le dijo en tono picaron mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Faltando cinco minutos para las doce cuando Remus lo fue a buscar, la plática con la anciana había hecho que la mañana pasara rápidamente, era como cuando tomaba el té con su madre en su balcón, la plática entre ellos podía durar horas. Sin darse cuenta, ese pensamiento le hizo que su pecho se apretara. Con una última mirada a la dulce anciana se preguntó cómo estaría su madre sin él en la mansión.

.

.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó su padre mirándole de forma severa. Harry alzó su mirada turbia para volver a enfocarla hacia sus manos, éstas estaban quemadas y de algunas partes corrían hilos de sangre- sabes que ya deberías poder hacer esto, ¿no?

Bajó aún más su cabeza, por supuesto que lo sabía, lo tenía más que claro. Pero no era por falta de poder el que no pudiera realizar aquello, es que simplemente, cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo, algo lo impedía, haciendo que estallara en sus manos. James suspiró.

-hijo, los dos sabemos que tienes la capacidad- los ojos avellana lo taladraron tratando de desnudar su ser, Harry sostuvo la mirada, en una vaga esperanza que su padre pudiera ver dentro de él y decirle qué es lo que estaba mal, por qué fallaba una y otra vez a pesar de que entregaba toda su voluntad en ello- continua con tus otros entrenamientos.

-lo lograré- dijo irguiéndose, James negó con la cabeza.

-si seguimos lo único que harás será lastimarte y estancarte en tus demás deberes- su padre se acercó a él y posó una mano en su hombro- lo lograras, lo sé, pero hay algo aquí- un dedo largo se posó en medio de su frente- que te impide avanzar.

-¿qué puedo hacer?- preguntó observando la figura de su padre marcharse.

-aclarar tu mente, eres el único que puede quitar ese obstáculo.

.

.

A Draco le llamo la atención las vendas que tenía Harry para la hora del almuerzo, y no pudo evitar soltar un comentario malicioso, propio de él.

-si quieres momificarte yo puedo ayudarte a extraer tu diminuto cerebro- Harry lo miró en un principio con las cejas fruncidas, pero después negó con la cabeza y le ignoró. Para él fue una victoria.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu primera sesión de meditación, Draco?- le preguntó Dorea con amabilidad.

-un completo fracaso- dijo con hastío, supuestamente esa maldita hora en la que estuvo sentado en el suelo en silencio con los ojos cerrados le ayudaría a despejar la mente, a conocerse interiormente, a poder limpiar sus emociones y finalmente, a poder ver su magia. Nada de eso había pasado.

-no te frustres, cariño, al principio cuesta pero valdrá la pena- le dijo la anciana dándole una mirada de aliento, a su lado, Charlus, cabeceo afirmativamente.

-es importante que puedas hacerlo, cuando lo logres, la primera parte de tu entrenamiento habrá concluido- Draco lo miró unos segundos antes de volver su vista al plato, no quería que vieran su cara irritada.

Él era un noble, un sangre pura, proveniente de casas ancestrales, no era un maldito soldado como para que dijeran que estaba en su primera fase de entrenamiento.

.

.

-Deja de colocar esa cara- Draco alzó la mirada, estaba leyendo tranquilamente un libro de pociones en una sala de estar que estaba dentro del pasillo en donde estaba su habitación, las puertas del balcón estaban abiertas para dejar entrar el aire fresco y así hacer más agradable el ambiente de la estancia.

Potter se desparramo en el diván de enfrente comiendo una manzana verde, sus manos estaban nuevamente vendadas, como llevaba haciendo las dos semanas desde que había llegado al castillo.

-¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó fríamente con sus ojos grises, Potter ni se inmutó.

\- no eres un soldado- le dijo, Draco alzó sus cejas- no pasamos siete años peleándonos y haciéndonos trampas sin conocernos- enderezó su postura a la vez que le daba otra mascada a la manzana- sé que no te gusta sentirte inferior, te encanta que te alaben por lo que eres bueno, de forma excesiva. Te encanta mantener el control de todo a tu alrededor y saberte superior por ello. Es por eso mismo que odias a los aurores, encuentras que los equipos de elite o todo lo que requiera un entrenamiento que te vuelva en alguien genérico es estúpido y grotesco, te gusta tu particularidad.

Draco cerró el libro posándolo en sus piernas, su mirada gris profundizando en los verde esmeralda que le miraban expectantes, esperando alguna reacción. Su mejilla derecha se contrajo, haciendo que la comisura de su boca se levantara en un leve gesto de desagrado.

Se acababa de sentir violado.

-interesante el cómo me conoces- dijo, aguantando el ácido que quería salir a chorros por su garganta. Sus puños se cerraron fuertemente sobre el libro. Estaba furioso, indignado, sentía como el asco se arremolinaba desagradablemente en su pecho y se expandía por todo su cuerpo. No es que Potter estuviera equivocado, es mas, era horrorosamente al contrario, había simplificado a tal punto su ser que no podía hacer otra cosa que temblar de indignación.

Es decir, alguien con el que solo se peleo por los últimos siete años lo conoce tan bien como sus mejores amigos de toda la vida. Potter lo conocía sólo observándolo, porque ni siquiera los días que llevaba en ese castillo los habían pasado juntos, pasaba casi la mayor parte del tiempo con Remus, que era al parecer el encargado de incorporarlo a la dinámica del castillo.

Los entrenamientos en las mañanas, que gracias a Merlín ya les estaba tomando el ritmo, después el desayuno, después una vuelta por el laboratorio de pociones donde se entretenía un par de horas, luego le daba una visita a Dorea quien siempre estaba tejiendo, pintando o leyendo en la terraza, luego iba a esas estresantes clases de meditación, almorzaba junto a toda la familia, y luego tenía unas clases particulares con Remus quien le instruía en todo lo relacionado con el clan Potter y sus reclamados, finalmente, antes de la cena, tenía un par de horas libres, que las dedicaba en su habitación, arreglándola a su gusto.

En ningún momento había un espacio que se llamara _compartir mi vida y mis pensamientos con Harry Potter para que llegue a conocerme_. No, no existía. Y nunca había existido, así que era casi obvio que se sintiera…. Levemente acosado y ultrajado. Potter abrió un poco los ojos ante su cara de desagrado, y un tanto torpe volvió a dirigirse a él.

-vamos, tú también debes conocerme- le alentó Harry, con una mirada muy parecida a la que daba en el colegio a niños más pequeños cuando les ayudaba a practicar los hechizos de DCAO, la misma mirada del idiota de Evans.

-por supuesto- soltó irguiendo su espalda- sé que no te gusta la mermelada de durazno, ni que te pregunten constantemente cómo te sientes, y el hecho de que hierves cuando tratan de controlarte, o que rehúyes de la Weasley porque prácticamente se arranca el corazón y te lo arroja en la cara, o que tienes una insalubre obsesión por ayudar hasta a la hormiga que se quebró una pata y es por ello que querías ser auror, para ayudar a la gente, a pesar de que ingresabas en un régimen que odias, que te controlen y ordenen cada uno de tus pasos, ¿me equivocó?

Potter le miró atónito, la manzana olvidada a mitad de camino hacia su boca, se demoró un poco en reaccionar, pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar Draco le interrumpió.

-bueno, por lo menos ese era Evans- le miro con desdén mientras sus pasos tomaban rumbo a la salida- pero tú eres Potter.

Caminó derecho a la puerta dispuesto a salir, su desagrado bajando un poco de nivel, ya que la cara conmocionada de Potter fue un gusta agradable para pasar el al trago de sentirse vulnerado. La venganza era tan dulce, de seguro Potter ahora se estaba sintiendo como él se sintió segundos atrás, sufriendo y retorciéndose por dentro. Soltó un bufido, tratando de esconder la sonrisa que quería aparecer en su cara. Tomó el pomo de la puerta cuando una pregunta lo detuvo.

-¿Cómo supiste que no me gusta la mermelada de Durazno?

De algo estaba seguro. Potter seguía siendo el mismo idiota de siempre.

.

.

Draco abrió los ojos conmocionado, su respiración se había agitado sin que se diera cuenta y una gota de sudor bajaba por su sien. Estaba en la misma sala de todos los días, junto a los reclamados de Lord Potter, pero esta vez había sido distinto.

Miró la punta de sus dedos, aun podía sentir la seda que se resbalaba por ellos como si de agua se tratara, y los labios helados, con un gusta de vainilla inundando su paladar.

Cuando tenía seis años, su madre lo había llevado a una heladería mágica durante sus vacaciones en Francia, fue la primera vez que había comido en una heladería de tal clase, y la textura de los materiales y el sabor de los postres habían sido una experiencia demasiado significativa para un niño de esa edad.

Pero el haber revivido ese recuerdo, paso a paso, como si de pronto hubiera vuelto a tener seis años y se encontrara con su madre en el barrio mágico de París degustando postres… había sido excitante. Su corazón golpeaba fuertemente en su pecho.

-bien hecho Draco- Remus lo miraba con una mirada orgullosa- por fin has podido meditar.

-¿eso es?- preguntó impactado, los ojos miel del otro lo miraron de forma amigable mientras asentía- eso fue…. Intenso.

-con el tiempo te acostumbraras a ello y podrás evolucionar en el control de tu mente, por hoy, ya fue suficiente.

Se levantó torpemente, a punto de perder el equilibrio, se sentía cansado, pero no físicamente, sus músculos aun dolían por el entrenamiento físico que realizaba a diario, pero eso no tenía nada que ver. Este cansancio era más parecido a como si le hubieran succionado toda la energía de su cuerpo.

Ese día comió más de lo acostumbrado en el almuerzo, y al parecer, Potter había tenido también un entrenamiento exhaustivo, ya que esta vez no eran solamente sus manos las que se encontraban vendadas, sino que además, también sus antebrazos.

Remus le dio la tarde libre, y aunque le dio una mirada desdeñosa por querer decirle débil, en su interior se encontró agradecido, ya que apenas toco la cama, se durmió varias horas, despertándolo sólo el calor de las tardes de julio.

Llevaba ya tres semanas en la mansión Potter, y sorpresivamente, se había adaptado. Suponía que la presencia de Dorea Potter ayudaba bastante, la anciana le recordaba mucho a su madre y aquello calmaba la añoranza que sentía por su familia, la mirada pasiva y que trasmitía una sabiduría distinta a la que demostraban los ojos de los hombres Potter, que podía compararla a la de su padre cuando se trataba de negocios o al mismísimo Dumbledore. No, esta sabiduría era distinta, era más…. Afectiva.

Y pensando en los hombres Potter, Harry Potter lo tenía en un enigma, era como si el moreno estuviera obviando todos sus años de rivalidad, los insultos, los sobrenombres, los duelos, las trampas; había adquirido una postura más madura, mas calculadora y segura, totalmente contraria a la personalidad que tenía en el colegio, donde se comportaba como un buen samaritano, siempre sonriendo y aceptando las ordenes que se le daba.

 _-¡Harry, no hagas eso!- la castaña regañaba a Evans durante la clase de pociones, el castaño hundió un poco los hombros en una postura sumisa- déjame a mí o arruinaras la poción._

 _-lo siento, Mione- el chico se rascó la nuca mientras se mostraba apenado. La chica dio un bufido y luego lo miró de forma comprensiva._

 _-está bien, pero para la próxima consúltame- el chico le sonrió asintiendo._

Ese insulso y complaciente Gryffindor parecía haber desaparecido casi por completo. Ahora caminaba por los pasillos con la espalda erguida y el mentón en alto, expeliendo liderazgo y fuerza.

Y aquello le molestaba.

Le molestaba de una forma de la cual no podía encontrar racionalidad. Sería ridículo sentirse traicionado, después de todo el moreno había montado un personaje durante siete años sin que nadie sospechara, si fuera el Weasley estaría bien, pero para él no. A veces pensaba que se trataba de que así de pronto, Potter había madurado de un adolescente que participaba en riñas en un heredero que se preparaba para tomar el mando de su familia. O quizás era esa puta mirada que le deba como diciéndole "te perdono por todos tus pecados".

Le irritaba.

Y mucho.

Se dio vueltas en la cama tratando de quitarse esa irritabilidad de encima, pero simplemente no pudo. Además, estaba el hecho de que lo estaban entrenando para protegerlo, para ser un guardián, un seguidor, _un segundo._ Se sentía en cierta parte degradado, aunque hasta a él le había sorprendido lo bien que se tomaba la nueva situación en la que se encontraba.

Debía ser la magia que rodeaba ese castillo, era como si éste tuviera vida y trasmitiera siempre una energía positiva y relajante.

Se levantó de la cama, de pronto sentía que su ánimo había vuelto a su cuerpo. Se paseó un poco por el centro de su habitación, había hecho pintar los muros de un azul pálido para que contrastara con el cubrecama de su cama, que era obviamente verde, al igual que las cortinas, también había hecho colocar una enorme alfombra de un tono gris claro que cubría casi toda la habitación, un diván de un tono más oscuro con los bordes de caoba adornaba los pies de la cama, y había cambiado el armario por uno un poco más grande y del mismo tono de caoba.

Su última adquisición había sido un gran escritorio que había instalado cerca de su cama, en la pared que daba hacia el pasillo, junto a un pequeño librero donde había colocado sus libros de Hogwarts junto a varios que se había traído de la biblioteca de los Potter, además, sobre este, había colgado algunas fotografías, algunas de su graduación, y otras con sus padres, las cuales había sacado del álbum que siempre portaba cuando se iba al colegio.

Miro con detenimiento una fotografía mágica, en ella su madre levantaba elegantemente la tacita de té para finalizar guiñándole a la cámara. Su madre le había regalado ese álbum, para que no los extrañara tanto mientras estudiaba, y con el pasar de los años él lo fue llenando de fotografías con sus padres y amigos. Nunca hubiera pensado que ese regalo de su madre hubiera terminado convirtiéndose en la única fuente de fotografías que tendría.

Suspiró un poco mientras tomaba uno de los libros sobre el escritorio, hojeo las últimas páginas que había marcado, algunas pociones que quería practicar, pero no tenía el ánimo como para estudiar. Recordando a su madre había vuelto a deprimirse. Arrugó la nariz, quería salir, pasear, reírse.

Necesitaba molestar a Potter.

Se calzó unas zapatillas y salió al pasillo, tomando rumbo directo a las puertas que daba a la habitación de Potter. Nunca lo había hecho, pero sentía que molestando un poco al moreno botaría algo de ese malestar que se removía dentro de él.

-pase- se escuchó tras golpear la puerta dos veces. Empujó e ingresó.

Esperaba encontrar inmediatamente la recamara de Potter, pero al parecer este poseía toda una suite para él, la estancia que lo recibió era de un estudio bastante amplio, un juego de sillones color vino, una chimenea instalada hacia el lado derecho mientras que hacia el izquierdo habían otras puertas dobles, lo más probable es que detrás de ellas se encontrara la recamara del moreno, y justo al frente de él, tras el conjunto de sillones, un amplio escritorio que tenía un librero a sus espaldas y unos ventanales a cada lado.

Potter estaba sentado sobre el escritorio mirando fijamente una gran bola de cristal que se encontraba unida a un soporte de metal a unos pasos de él.

-dime, Draco- trató de controlar el gesto que hacia cada vez que escuchaba su nombre en la boca del otro, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

-Potter….

-Harry- le corrigió como venía haciendo las últimas tres semanas. Suspiró irritado, su humor se había ido a la mierda.

-Harry- se corrigió, cerrando la puerta y acercándose a él- vine a ver qué hacías- el moreno alzo una ceja, se notaba que no le creía- eres la única persona de mi edad- dijo agresivamente mientras se echaba en el sillón. Harry se giró hacia él aun sentado en la mesa.

-si lo sé, puede ser deprimente estando en un castillo como este- le dio una sonrisa de aliento- pero pronto no será así.

-¿reclamaras a alguien más?- preguntó, Potter inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

-sí, pero aun no, tu reclamación aun ha sido reciente y si llamo a todos los que tengo planeados de forma consecutiva el terror inundará el mundo mágico- con un movimiento de cabeza apuntó la mesita de centro, en donde habían varios ejemplares del profeta y otras revistas del mundo mágico- la gente ha quedado muy asustada por tu reclamación.

Asustada era decir poco. Más bien la gente había entrado en pánico, varios reporteros se habían encargado de propagar la paranoia en el mundo mágico inglés. Primero habían sido las grandes portadas con su foto siendo llevado por los encapuchados y Potter en el andén, tomando entrevistas de varios testigos, para luego pasar a relatar la vida de enemistad que él y Potter habían cosechado dentro de Hogwarts, especulando que la primera reclamación del nuevo Lord Potter no tenía otro fin que una venganza contra su némesis.

Luego de ello vino el acoso desmedido hacia sus padres que no habían entregado ninguna declaración, al igual que los amigos de Potter y los Weasley, ellos también habían sido perseguidos por la prensa. Aunque al no obtener respuesta de ninguna de las partes, los medios se habían entretenido especulando de cuales serían los horrores que él estaba viviendo en el castillo.

Era francamente estúpido, aunque debía admitir, que encontró más estúpido el reportaje que había sacado Corazón de Bruja, que hace tan sólo un par de días había sacado en primera plana una foto que le habían tomado a Harry en el andén con su forma original, y un gran encabezado que rezaba "Lord Harry Potter: El nuevo tenebroso rompecorazones". Se había reído tanto con ello.

-por supuesto que si- le espeto- soy el único heredero de una casta ancestral, es obvio que todos hayan entrado en pánico- Potter tuvo la decencia de parecer un poco culpable- ¿de verdad lo pensaste bien al elegirme a mí y no a tu amigo pobretón?

El ceño de Harry se frunció en molestia.

-sí, lo pensé bien- respondió entre dientes. Se acomodó en el escritorio y Draco pudo darse cuenta que iba descalzo- mis corazonadas nunca me fallan.

\- muy romántico tu pensamiento- soltó mientras ojeaba el profeta, había una foto de Weasley pasando rápidamente hacia Sortilegios Weasley, su cara iba contraída en un gesto serio- ¿lo llamarás?

Harry tuvo que mirar el diario para saber a qué se refería con su pregunta.

-sí, pero aún no- respondió despacio, con su mirada un poco oscurecida.

-¿qué vas a esperar?

-que avance un poco en la carrera de auror- subió ambos pies al escritorio y los cruzo- por lo menos que complete el primer semestre.

-¿y Grenger?- el moreno se rasco la nuca y medito un poco antes de responder.

-después de Ron, si la traigo primero a ella que a él puede que se resienta un poco- volteo la cabeza y le dio un vistazo a la bola de cristal- y no quiero que me guarde más rencor.

-no lo hará- aseveró. Harry lo miro con una ceja alzada, él chasqueo la lengua- es obvio, son amigos ¿no? Pues bien un amigo siempre va a estar ahí, por supuesto si es verdadero. Se pueden enojar, golpear, mandar al carajo, pero las cosas siempre se van a arreglar.

Hizo un movimiento con su mano para dar por cerrada su frase, Harry lo miraba sorprendido, y hasta podía decir que tenía la boca ligeramente entre abierta. De pronto, el moreno sonrió ampliamente y enderezó su postura.

-vaya, nunca imagine que tuvieras tal visión de la amistad.

-mi casa, por si no te habías dado cuenta, es la de los astutos y en donde se encuentran verdaderos amigos- alzó el mentón en desafío, pero eso pareció agradar aún más a Harry.

\- pensé que sólo tenías un séquitos de seguidores- le dijo volteándose, entregándole toda su atención. Draco se acomodó mejor en el sillón.

-sí, se pudo haber visto así. Pero es como si dijera que tú y Weasley eran los mangoneados de Grenger- el moreno movió un poco la cabeza en un gesto de como si estuviera meditando- es sólo nuestra forma de actuar entre nosotros, pero eso no quiere decir que no los respete- de pronto se sintió tonto, como un Hufflepuff, estaba hablando de mas, de seguro se le estaba pegando lo idiota de los Gryffindors.

Y lo reafirmo aún más cuando vio la cara sonriente del moreno. Le irritó.

-y pensar que estuve a punto de caer en Slytherin- dijo Harry, aquello le llamo inmediatamente la atención.

-¿tu? Debes estar bromeando, no tienes el porte para ser un Slytherin- le picó.

-por supuesto que sí- reclamó Harry- el sombrero dijo que tenía material para ser Slytherin….

No supo cómo, pero desde ahí comenzó una discusión que rápidamente pasó a una charla amena, y sin que se diera cuenta, estaba junto al moreno tomando el té de la tarde en su estudio, hablando de muchos temas como si fueran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. Lo más asombroso, a su punto de vista, es que Potter logró mantenerlo entretenido hasta la hora de la cena, de verdad el hombre que ahora estaba frente a él, poseedor de un aura fuerte y una gran oratoria, distaba mucho del adolescente risueño y sonso que era Evans.

Las conversaciones de ellos durante las tarde se hicieron costumbres, charlaban durante horas bebiendo té o limonada, dependiendo del calor que hacía durante el día. Había aprendido que Potter gustaba de andar descalzo, pero lo hacía sólo en su recamara porque su madre lo retaba, también que adoraba a sus dos lechuzas y a una hermosa gata negra que se llamaba Cinnia, y aún más asombroso es que estos tres animales, apartes de ser, obviamente mágicos, servían como pequeños espías para Potter.

Se lo demostró una tarde cuando, gracias a Beltza, la lechuza negra, pudo ver a Weasley y a Grenger en el patio del pelirrojo conversando con una masa de pelirrojos escandalosos. Lo alabó moderadamente por espiar a sus amigos, Harry le sonrió de medio lado, pero era una sonrisa triste.

Al día siguiente de eso le sorprendió con una agradable, aunque dolorosa, visión. Había enviado a Cinnia a su antigua mansión, pudo observar cuanto quiso como sus padres seguían con sus rutinas, pudo apreciar a su madre beber el té de la tarde desde su balcón mirando el horizonte con un tono nostálgico. Le dolió ver a su madre con esa mirada, pero agradeció el gesto de Harry de dejarlo ver a sus padres aunque sea a la distancia.

Cuando la imagen de sus padres se fue difuminando en la bola de cristal, el nudo que llevaba en la garganta se deshizo un poco, lo suficiente como para preguntar lo que llevaba semanas cuestionándose en silencio.

-¿de verdad es necesario todo esto?

Potter lo miró con los ojos oscurecidos por la pena, su rostro reflejaba dolor e incomodidad por su pregunta, aun así, Draco no esperaba una respuesta, tan solo necesitaba decirlo. Harry se mantuvo en silencio y no respondió, pero si su mano rodeo su antebrazo, apretándole suavemente. Su mano se sentía caliente, y transmitía apoyo.

Cuando Harry sacó la mano, aun podía sentir la marca caliente en su brazo.

.

.

Después de haber estado un mes en el castillo Potter, Remus lo encontró lo suficientemente preparado con las prácticas básicas, que lo había derivado a un entrenamiento especial con Sirius, aunque Draco estaba en cierto modo aliviado de poder hacer más cosas, no pudo evitar notar las cicatrices que habían aparecido en la cara del castaño, también como su rostro parecía mas demacrado. No preguntó qué le había pasado.

Sirius por otra parte se mostró muy alegre al tenerle de pupilo, el hombre era el guardia por excelencia de James Potter, era él el que siempre lo acompañaba a todas partes abriéndole el paso cuando llegaba a un lugar y manteniéndose atento a sus espaldas, ahora él debía hacer lo mismo con Harry.

-una vez más, cuando se llega por red flu das un paso grande así- decía el hombre mostrándole nuevamente las distintas marchas que debía hacer como toda una parafernalia de circo- avanzas otro, igualas, marcas posición das un paso en la dirección del margen de la chimenea, das media vuelta y te pones firmes, ¿lo captas?

-si, si- dijo flojo imitando los pasos del hombre, pero de forma floja, Sirius se lo dejó pasar.

-bien, ahora como se entra por las puertas no hacemos el pasillo, solo marcamos un paso firme al costado mirando siempre al frente- nuevamente le mostro los pasos- recuerda siempre tener la cabeza mirando hacia el frente, pero los ojos deben inspeccionar primero los costados, sólo un estúpido atacaría de frente a los Potter

"Solo un estúpido se atrevería a atacar a los Potter", pensó, en todos sus años de vida nunca había escuchado de alguien que se atreviera a atacarlos, ni siquiera a insultarlos, el miedo que inspiraban era tal que a nadie se le pasaba por la cabeza faltarles el respeto. Pero Sirius dijo "siempre hay alguien" y con una mirada que le dio a entender que alguien ataco alguna vez a James Potter.

La mañana del 25 de julio, Sirius le informó que para el día 31, tendría su primera misión. Al parecer, ese día estaba de cumpleaños Potter, y éste haría su primera aparición junto al patriarca.

-iremos primero a Gringots, Harry debe firmar unos papeles para sus bóvedas. Burocracia de duendes- dijo haciendo un gesto desdeñoso- luego iremos al ministerio, eso será entretenido- su tono de voz y la sonrisa maliciosa le hizo entrecerrar los ojos, ese gesto fue demasiado Slytherin a su parecer.

Él no era una persona de grandes gestos, pero no era frio como una estatua de mármol como les hacía creer a todos, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le había agarrado algo de cariño a Potter el último mes.

Esa noche, después de la cena, fue a la habitación de Potter, éste estaba en Pijamas sentado sobre un sillón viendo a esa extraña pintura sobre la chimenea que trasmitía luz y ruido.

-por enésima vez, se llama televisor- le dijo cuándo se sentó a su lado. Estuvieron un tiempo viendo a la pantalla, Potter tenía un gusto bastante infantil, pero al parecer eso le gustaba, ver esas caricaturas deformes con chistes ridículos le hacía reír.

Cuando a la media noche le faltaban tan solo unos minutos, Potter se levantó del sillón y se acercó a su bola de cristal, él le miró de cerca. Tras la niebla, Draco pudo observar dos imágenes que se reproducían simultáneamente; en una, Grenger se encontraba recostada sobre un sillón leyendo tranquilamente, en la otra, Weasley estaba sentado en su cama sosteniendo entre sus manos un porta-retrato, cuando éste lo acomodó en sus manos se pudo apreciar la fotografía, eran él y Harry haciendo morisquetas.

Miró de reojo a Harry, sus ojos parecían brillar más de lo usual, y su semblante tranquilo tenía tintes de añoranza. De verdad extrañaba a sus amigos. No lo diría tan abiertamente, pero el igual extrañaba los suyos, extrañaba cartearse con ellos, las bromas de Blaise, los chillidos de emoción de Pansy, las estupideces que hacían Vicent y Gregory, de verdad que los extrañaba y por lo que se podía dar cuenta, Harry no había tenido amigos de su edad o de su especie hasta que llego a Hogwarts, a diferencia de él.

Dieron las doce en el reloj.

Grenger levantó la mirada de su libro al sonar el reloj de péndulo de su sala. Sus ojos castaños parpadearon un par de veces antes de mirar por la ventana y susurrar un: Feliz cumpleaños, Harry.

Weasley, por otro lado, suspiró exageradamente y con su puño golpeo suavemente el cuadro, mientras una sonrisa amarga se formaba en su rostro.

Él poso su mano sobre el hombro del moreno mientras las imágenes se difuminaban en la bola. Harry tenía los hombros decaídos y su mirada mostraba tristeza, pero aun así le sonrió cuando le dijo:

-te estas volviendo viejo.

Supuso que entendió que era su forma de decirle Feliz cumpleaños.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos!** nuevamente nos estamos leyendo. Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron su tiempo para enviarme un mensaje, eso me motiva mas a seguir escribiendo, así que gracias por entregarme su aliento. Mención honrosa para las que capitulo a capitulo me dejan un comentario, no importa que no sea largo, con un simple continualo me siento satisfecha así que gracias a: **DannyCullen13, Princesa Vampirica, Prettynew, Jess Grenger s, Kokoa Kirkland** y **AnataYume.**

 **Atencion!** : El próximo capitulo se entregaré en aproximadamente 2 semanas o un poco mas. La razón es que en este momento estoy full trabajando en mi tesis, así que en poco mas de una semana tengo que entregar uno de los capítulos, así que después de eso subiré otro, pero no se preocupen que llegaran mas capítulos :D

¡Enjoy!

 **Capítulo cuatro:**

 **Los Potter no flaquean**

Esa mañana después de un alegre desayuno, todos deseándole un feliz cumpleaños al moreno, Sirius lo llevo aparte para entregarle el uniforme que debía usar. Éste constaba de unas botas de tiro alto de piel de dragón negras, unos pantalones apretados igualmente negros y una camisa blanca y sobre ellos, la típica túnica negra con runas doradas que se abotonaba hasta la cintura.

-esta es tu mascara- el hombre le entrego una máscara dorada, esta tenía los labios finamente delineados y los huecos de los ojos parecían siniestros aun sin estar alguien usándolo. Esa expresión vacía que emulaba la máscara hacia que los vellos de la nuca se elevaran- si quieres le podemos dar la forma de un hurón para que te sientas más cómodo – Sirius se rio entre dientes mientras pasaba a su lado y el anotó mentalmente que debía darle una paliza a Potter.

La máscara era bastante útil, se apegaba a la cara como una segunda piel, por lo que no se caía a menos que uno la sacara, además de no entorpecer la visión, y lo más innovador, es que tenía un hechizo de audición, podían comunicarse entre ellos a largas distancias y sin que las personas de alrededor pudieran escucharlos. Bastante ingenioso.

A eso de las diez de la mañana ya se encontraban listos para partir a Gringots, él junto a Sirius esperaban a ambos Potter en una de las salas de recepción, junto a una gran chimenea. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y entraron ambos Potter, James vestía una túnica azul marino, mientras que Harry una verde oscuro. Fue extraño verlos entrar así, con el paso fuerte, las miradas serias y el mentón altivo, eran una imagen que imponía respeto a la distancia, muy distinto al aire relajado que tenían ambos en la casa.

-vamos- dijo James arreglándose por última vez el cuello de la túnica, Sirius le guiño el ojo y ambos se pusieron las máscaras, tapando sus cabezas con las capuchas de la túnica. Ingresaron todos a la chimenea rumbo al banco.

Sirius le susurraba las instrucciones paso a paso desde el momento en que llegaron al banco, logró realizar los pasos bien, y debía admitir que se regocijó cuando los magos presentes se hicieron inmediatamente a un lado dejándoles el paso libre.

-y esto no es nada, espera a que lleguemos al ministerio- le susurró Sirius mientras ambos se encontraban formados tras ambos Potter en la oficina del Duende director del Banco firmando unos papeles.

-¿a qué vamos al ministerio?- preguntó también en un susurró

\- como recordatorio.

La llegada al ministerio fue aún más dramática, haciéndole caso a Sirius, el primer paso fuera de la chimenea lo dio pisando duro, y mientras se formaban uno a cada lado de la chimenea pudo apreciar como el enorme Hall repleto de magos y brujas quedó en completo silencio y estático.

Las figuras de ambos Potter salieron de la chimenea y hubo un jadeo general, Harry vagó su mirada lentamente por el Hall antes de avanzar junto a su padre al ascensor. Él caminaba detrás de Harry mientras que Sirius lo hacía detrás de James. Mientras avanzaban hacia el elevador pudo apreciar como un par de brujas apretaban desesperadamente el botón que llamaba al ascensor, mientras tanto, las personas les abrían el paso.

El elevador llego justo a tiempo, un par de magos venían dentro de él, pero salieron rápidamente al verlos, dejándoles el elevador para ellos solos. Uno de ellos tropezó al salir tan rápido y se fue de bruces al suelo. Ingresaron al elevador y cuando las puertas se cerraron Harry sonrió de medio lado y un leve ruidito salió de entre sus labios mientras trataba de aguantar la risa.

-Harry- le sermoneo su padre mirándolo de reojo, el moreno recompuso su cara justo a tiempo para salir del elevador.

Las siguientes dos horas fue un tedio de charlas políticas y burocráticas. Tuvo que soportar estar casi una hora en una reunión con el ministro mientras éste le daba un resumen sobre las ultimas noticias del ministerio, luego un pequeño paseo por la central de aurores, Draco pudo apreciar que a pesar del semblante serio que mantenía Harry sus ojos brillaban viendo a los hombres de túnicas azules deambulando de allá para acá.

Después fueron al tribunal del Wizengamot a hablar con una infinidad de momias políticas, entre esas Dumbledore, que al parecer era casi el único que no los trataba con un respeto exagerado como el resto.

-James, que bueno verte- saludó el anciano estrechando la mano del patriarca Potter, luego sus ojos azules viajaron a Harry- Harry, muchacho que bueno verte.

-igualmente profesor- respondió cordialmente correspondiendo el apretón de manos, Dumbledore sonrió.

-oh Harry, ya no soy tu director, puedes llamarme Dumbledore, o si gustas, Albus- le dijo de forma afable, Harry solo asintió. Entre eso, los ojos azules del director fijaron su vista sobre su negra figura, casi pudo jurar que esos ojos podían ver tras la máscara dorada, aquello le puso nervioso, pero el "avanza" que le susurró Sirius le hizo reaccionar.

Era pasada la una de la tarde cuando el patriarca Potter les dijo que debía bajar al departamento de misterios para unos asuntos. Aquello sí que le llamó la atención, los únicos que tenían permitido bajar eran los inefables y los aurores, nadie más. Pero bueno, estaban hablando de Potter, cualquier cosa podía pasar.

\- ¿iras sólo?- cuestionó Harry mientras los cuatro avanzaban hacia el ascensor.

-así es, tu puedes irte a casa, o esperarme, no me tomará mucho tiempo- Harry pareció meditarlo un poco antes de responder.

-quiero ir al Callejón Diagon- James le taladró con sus ojos castaños, sopesando la situación- sólo caminare un poco, tal vez encargue unos libros y volveré al Ministerio, sólo eso- Lord Potter torció levemente el gesto a su vez que las puertas del ascensor se abrían.

-a las 2 en punto en el Hall del Ministerio- entró al elevador junto a Sirius, Harry y él se quedaron afuera- y por favor, no hagas ningún escándalo.

-tranquilo, sólo será un paseo.

-eso espero- las puertas se cerraron y el patriarca Potter desapareció de vista.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos al Callejón Diagon- tomaron otro ascensor, en él Harry se permitió mover un poco los brazos de forma nerviosa.

-¿para qué quieres ir al Callejón Diagon?- le preguntó, Harry giró la cabeza para mirarle, le sonrió de forma jovial y respondió:

-para pasear.

La llegada al Caldero Chorreante fue bastante graciosa, los viejos magos que estaban sentados cerca de la chimenea se levantaron tan rápido como si les hubieran lanzado un hechizo de resorte en sus sillas, y a uno de ellos su hidromiel se le vertió sobre su capa.

El dueño del local, el viejo Tom, hizo una exagerada reverencia tras la barra mientras limpiaba un vaso con un trapo sucio. En su pálida cara mantenía un rictus que se dividía entre la emoción y el nerviosismo.

-¿desea beber algo Lord Potter?- preguntó dándole vuelta a la barra y comenzando a limpiar rápidamente una mesa. Harry levantó una mano, deteniendo al mago.

-No, gracias. Sólo estoy de paso- Tom asintió con una leve sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes chuecos.

-oh, entiendo. Que tenga un buen día mi Lord- volvió a repetir la exagerada reverencia mientras que con sus manos apuntaba hacia la puerta que daba el callejón.

Cuando ingresaron al Callejón Diagon, en una primera instancia la gente pareció no darse cuenta que había un Potter entre ellos, pero rápidamente, tras verlo a él con la máscara dorada, la gente comenzó a murmurar y a hacerse a un lado mientras ambos avanzaban.

Al parecer, Harry sí quería dar un paseo por el Callejón Diagon, caminaba lento entre la multitud que se abría a su paso, algunos hasta agachaban la cabeza de forma respetuosa, quizás guiados por el miedo que generaba el clan Potter.

Aprovechó también de dar una hojeada rápida al Callejón, recordando todos los momentos que había pasado ahí junto a sus padres y amigos, los veranos en que venían a comer helado a Florean Fortescue junto a Pansy y Blaise, o cuando venía a comprar túnicas junto a su madre. Momentos que ahora parecían lejanos, como si hubieran sido de una vida pasada.

Cuando pasaron por fuera de "Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones", había un pequeño grupo de jóvenes brujas que entre sus manos sostenían un par de ejemplares de Corazón de Bruja. Todas guardaron silencio cuando pasaron frente a ellas, pero en cuanto Harry les dio la espalda, todas, sin excepción, se sonrojaron y se rieron muy, pero muy, chillonamente. Viró los ojos al cielo y bufó exasperado.

Un estallido llamo su atención, estaban cerca de la tienda Sortilegios Weasley. Harry apretó uno de sus puños, no supo diferenciar si era por nervios u otra cosa. Pasaron frente a la tienda caminando levemente más lento, Harry observó la tienda de reojo, sus ojos vagando rápidamente por el interior de la tienda que dejaban ver los grandes ventanales. Dentro, había dos cabelleras pelirrojas idénticas, los gemelos, no había rastro de alguna más.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en Harry, así que a eso habían ido al Callejón Diagon, a ver si podía ver en persona a su amigo. Sintió un poco de empatía con Potter, al fin de cuentas, él también tuvo que dejar a sus amigos de lado para asumir, aunque forzosamente, su papel como reclamado. La diferencia distaba en que a diferencia de él, Harry podía tener a sus amigos de nuevo junto a él. Su pecho se oprimió un poco ante el pensamiento.

Harry se detuvo abruptamente y él tuvo que hacer lo mismo, al doblar en la esquina se había topado casi de frente a Ron Weasley, a quien su rostro se le descompuso en una mueca mezcla de la sorpresa y un poco de furia, sus mejillas pecosas se sonrojaron levemente quedando de pie frente a Harry, quien logró mantener su semblante serio aunque a su mano derecha le dio un par de espasmos.

Un silencio tenso se formó entre ambos, la gente pasaba a su alrededor dando un vistazo curioso antes de avanzar. Draco se puso nervioso, Recordaba claramente cada una de las instrucciones que Sirius se había encargado de meter a presión en su cabeza, y una de ellas era no dejar que Harry Flaqueara.

 _\- es difícil- le dijo mirándole con sus penetrantes ojos azules- dejar todo de lado para seguir tu deber, nosotros llevamos máscaras, nadie puede ver nuestras caras de dolor o duda cuando vemos a un ser querido en la calle, pero ellos no las llevan, ellos siempre deben mantener el rostro impasible._

 _-¿y para qué?_

 _-porque una de las razones del respeto que les tienen es la fortaleza que muestran, y eso mantiene en orden al mundo mágico, si ellos flaquean, se verán débiles, vulnerables, y nunca faltará quien se quiera aprovechar de eso, y si eso sucede, el mundo mágico entrará en caos. Recuerda, ellos son el pilar fundamental de la sociedad mágica, si el pilar flaquea, la estructura se cae._

Harry tragó saliva en seco, aun sin decir nada pero sin quitarle la vista al pelirrojo, éste parecía haber superado la primera impresión y su rostro era un mar de dudas, movía mucho las manos y su boca se abrió un par de veces intentando decir algo, pero solo el silencio salió de ella.

Finalmente, Weasley tomo una posición firme y dejó salir un escueto y flojo:

-Feliz cumpleaños- sus ojos celestes miraron hacia el lado y agregó- compa.

Y fue tan claro para sus ojos como el agua más cristalina, con sólo una palabra Weasley había desarmado por completo a Potter, podía ver como los ojos esmeraldas se abrían un poco más y sus pupilas se dilataban. Debía hacer algo antes de que su flaqueza fuera clara para todos.

-maestro- dijo con voz firme, el tono un poco más grave en su voz le sorprendió, pero inmediatamente pensó que debía ser cosa de la máscara- debemos irnos, ya serán las dos.

Harry pareció reaccionar y recompuso rápidamente su semblante, giro medio cuerpo, dándole una última mirada al pelirrojo que solo lo miraba de forma lastimera, como si fuera un cachorro herido, y dio rumbo al Caldero Chorreante sin mirar ni una vez atrás. Aunque durante el camino pudo notar el caminar rígido y la mandíbula tensa.

James pareció satisfecho el que llegaran de forma puntual, pero su ojo crítico estaba fijo en Harry mientras se despedía del ministro. Una vez en el castillo siguió a Harry por los corredores, algo le decía que debía estar junto a él. Se podría decir que era hasta casi una corazonada.

Llegaron a un pequeño patio cerrado al que nunca había ido, en él había juegos infantiles, se notaban que eran bastantes viejos, pero se encontraban bien cuidados. Harry se sentó en un columpio y se balanceo levemente, sus ojos verdes fijos en la gravilla bajo sus pies. El silencio los acompañó un rato.

Draco aprovechó la oportunidad para sacarse la túnica negra, la dejo sobre una banca junto a la máscara dorada y se sentó en el columpio junto a Harry, meciéndose levemente con la ayuda de sus pies.

-este es un parque de juegos antiguos- por fin habló el moreno en tono sereno- hay unos tres más repartidos por el castillo, fueron construidos para los herederos y los hijos de los reclamados- su vista se alzó al cielo- este castillo antiguamente albergaba a mucha gente, los reclamados vivían aquí con sus familias completas, llegó a albergar en su máximo esplendor hasta a 300 personas, todas viviendo aquí.

Dio un suspiro largo. Draco no sabía si Harry le estaba contando aquello conscientemente, sus ojos parecían mirar otro mundo.

-con el tiempo, la paz vino al mundo mágico, y nosotros, los Potter, quienes habíamos sido encomendados de resguardar a la sociedad de cualquier peligro fuimos poco a poco cayendo en el olvido. Ya no nacían tantos herederos, los herederos reclamaban a menos magos y brujas, y con el pasar de los años, los reclamados ya no formaban a su familia dentro del castillo, y cada vez hubieron menos niños- sus pies dieron un impulso y el columpio se balanceo más fuerte- antes, los reclamados vivían hasta el último de sus días acá, y su familia y la descendencia de esta formaba parte de los reclamados como forma hereditaria, aunque siempre se podían ir. ¿Sabías eso, que te puedes ir?

Draco negó ante la pregunta amarga de Harry.

-pues sí, te puedes ir, la magia no obliga a nadie a formar parte de un destino forzado, excepto a nosotros. Cuando un heredero le dice a un reclamado que ya no pertenece a sus filas, él puede volver al mundo mágico, y nadie lo cuestionará, porque la magia se encargara de que la gente obvie que esa persona fue reclamada. Eso hizo que muchos magos, después de cierta edad, pidieran volver a la sociedad mágica, para formar familia allá, y no acá- la boca de Harry hizo una mueca rara y su tono de voz cambio- y así el castillo se fue quedando vacío, porque ya no éramos tan necesarios, y de 300 personas pasamos a 9. De parques de juegos llenos de niños y risas pasaron a estar vacíos y siendo ocupados por un solo niño.

Draco observó cómo Harry se quebraba, como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y en su garganta se formaba un nudo que no le dejaba hablar.

-un niño que creció dentro de estos terrenos rodeados de adultos y criaturas mágicas, un niño al que desde que comenzó a comprender el mundo le dijeron cuál era su destino- su mano pasó furiosamente por sobre sus ojos llevándose las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer- un niño que no tuvo ningún amigo de su edad hasta los once. Ron.

Desde ese punto el llanto ya había dominado su cuerpo, las lágrimas caían libremente de sus mejillas a sus pantalones sin que ya nada las detuviera. Draco observó todo con sus ojos grises, sintiendo empatía por Harry, él no podía entenderlo, él siempre tuvo a sus amigos cerca de pequeño por la relación de sus padres, no sabría que es crecer sin ningún niño cerca, sin nadie en quien confiar tus travesuras infantiles, tus sueños absurdos, sin poder tener una pijamada o presumir tu ultima escoba.

Se levantó del columpio posicionándose frente a Harry, y de forma torpe, rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo del moreno. Harry enganchó su cara en la curvatura de su cuello y siguió llorando mientras el rubio le sobaba la espalda torpemente, dejándole desahogarse.

.

.

-al parecer si fue una buena decisión- James observó a su amigo quien miraba hacia abajo- Draco debía ser el primer reclamado.

-al parecer- musito el patriarca viendo a su hijo llorar en los brazos de Malfoy, habían visto y escuchado todo, siempre supo lo difícil que fue para Harry crecer solo en el castillo, y aunque los elfos del bosque y del agua le hicieron compañía durante su infancia, no era lo mismo que compartir con otro niño mago. Él lo sabía bien, había compartido parte de su infancia con otro niño mago, hijo de uno de los reclamados, pero cuando este pidió irse, la magia hizo que su esposa e hijo olvidaran todo lo relacionado al castillo. Fue doloroso verlo años después sin que lo reconociera.

-¿qué te molesta?- preguntó Sirius hurgando con sus ojos azules su cara, James torció el gesto.

-ni yo lo sé.

.

.

-Excelente hijo, lo lograste- gritó James jubiloso. Harry, a pesar del cansancio, sonrió de oreja a oreja contemplando su obra entre sus manos.

Entre sus manos, flotando, había una esfera roja que giraba cual torbellino y expelía algunas lenguas nacaradas. Todo expulsaba poder por donde lo viera, un poder bastante fuerte.

-al fin lo hice- musitó aun incrédulo. Lo que tenía en sus manos era una esfera de magia, había podido canalizar su magia a través de sus manos y darle una forma física sin la necesidad de haberlo hecho a través de un hechizo- lo hice- repitió contento.

-al parecer superaste tu obstáculo- James se acercó a su hijo y desde su mano derecha apareció la misma esfera de magia, sólo que ésta era azul, la alzo con su palma hasta colocarla frente a la cara de Harry, después retiro la mano dejando la esfera flotando en el aire- segunda parte del entrenamiento, controlar la energía mágica, cuando logres dejar la esfera como yo lo he hecho pasaremos a la siguiente parte.

-¿sólo eso?- preguntó envalentonado- pan comido- dijo subiendo rápidamente la esfera a la altura de la de su padre.

-Harry, recuerda que la magia suelta es muy inestable, hay que tener un gran control o podría…..

¡PUM!

.

.

Draco abrió un ojo al sentir el piso remecerse bajo él, a su lado Sirius miraba con el ceño fruncido hacia el techo.

-¿todo bien?- preguntó Remus mirando a Sirius, Draco pudo darse cuenta como los ojos azules parecían tener un halo violeta sobre ellos, aunque bastante débil. Sirius pestaño un par de veces antes de asentir.

-parece que Harry al fin logre extrapolar su magia- Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro- pero tiene algunos problemas para controlarla.

.

.

-insisto, si te quieres momificar te puedo ayudar- Harry le fulminó con sus ojos verdes. Escuchó a Tonks reírse bajito, ello provocó que a Harry se le subieran los colores a la cara y atacara su comida furiosamente.

Harry había llegado al comedor con los brazos completamente vendados, y la sudadera holgada que ocupada se podía ver que le habían colocado unos parches en el pecho, al igual que en la mejilla izquierda.

En contra de la crianza de su madre, apoyo el codo derecho en la mesa y su barbilla descansó sobre la mano, su cabeza ladeada hacia Harry quien lo ignoraba totalmente. Deslizo la mano hasta que su palma cubrió su mejilla y se acercó descaradamente, aun ocupando el codo como soporte. Harry aún lo ignoraba.

-¿quieres dejar de mirarme?- le dijo en tono molesto, Draco le ignoro, en su boca bailaba una sonrisa maliciosa que aumentaba proporcionalmente a la ira del moreno- ¡deja de mirarme!- espetó ya iracundo.

-ya, tranquilo- levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición- no me lances la maldición de la momia por favor.

Sirius se carcajeo escandalosamente. Harry termino su almuerzo sin que se le bajaran los colores de la cara.

.

.

Le dio unas mordidas más a la fresa antes de engullirla completamente. Estaba en el paraíso, amaba las fresas, eran su fruta preferida, dulces pero sin empalagar, con ese leve tono ácido que las hacia refrescante, simplemente perfectas. Los elfos domésticos le habían dado un pote lleno de ellas, grandes, de un tono rojo oscuro brillante e indiscutiblemente sabrosas.

El antojo había llegado tras haber logrado revivir un recuerdo de una visita que había hecho con sus abuelos a una campiña, en donde probó las fresas más deliciosas del mundo. Debería estar practicando, pero Remus le había dicho que estaba avanzando de maravilla y que si quería, podía tomar un descanso.

 _-La próxima semana comenzaremos la búsqueda de tu núcleo_

Le había dicho el hombre sonriendo. Su núcleo, sería interesante ver lo que le deparaba, por lo que había podido observar, una vez llegado al núcleo éste te revelaba habilidades únicas que podía realizar tu magia. Gracias a ello es que Sirius podía ver esencias mágicas, incluso a través de objetos y hechizos, o que Peter lograba levantar grandes barreras mágicas que podían abarcar kilómetros, que Tonks podía camuflar hasta su aroma, haciéndola una espía inigualable. Aun le quedaba descubrir el de Remus.

Avanzó hasta su habitación, pero se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta, había pensado meterse a la tina con agua helada y sus fresas para capear el infernal calor de agosto, pero se le ocurrió algo mejor. No le haría refrescarse, pero definitivamente lo divertiría.

Entró sin golpear y su plato de fresas casi cae al piso por la impresión. Harry estaba sobre su escritorio ocupando sólo un pantalón corto de deporte, en eso no había mucho de raro, lo desconcertante es que estaba haciendo la invertida con un brazo puesto firmemente tras su espalda mientras su otra mano recibía todo el peso del cuerpo. O eso pensó hasta que vio un línea roja bajo la palma de Harry, magia.

Harry no se estaba apoyando sobre el escritorio, estaba utilizando su magia para mantenerse suspendido sobre la madera. Estaba anonadado con ese despliegue de poder.

-¿Qué pasa, nunca habías visto a alguien de cabeza?- se mofó Harry en cuanto lo vio. La línea roja pareció hacer una pequeña explosión que le permitió a Harry dar una voltereta en el aire para caer de forma perfecta sobre el piso.

-¿Qué hacías?- cuestiono una vez recobrado de la impresión. Harry le sonrió mientras tomaba una botella de agua de la mesa de centro y le daba un buen sorbo.

-entrenaba el control de mi magia, si no estoy concentrado al cien por ciento tiende a explotar- tomo una toalla del respaldo de la silla y comenzó a secar el sudor de su torso, que tenía unos muy bien definidos abdominales- y aprovechaba de ejercitar un poco.

-sí, porque te falta- dijo con obvia envidia. Se metió una fresa a la boca y la masticó lentamente- ¿seguirás entrenando?

-¿por qué? ¿Me quieres ver?- cuestionó el moreno de forma coqueta, moviendo las cejas sugerentemente. No supo por qué, pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron violentamente.

-por supuesto que no, tienes un cuerpo asqueroso- espetó. Harry sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a robarle una fresa.

-¿tienes calor?- preguntó Harry después de un rato, Draco le miró arqueando una ceja, buscando algún doble sentido a esa oración.

-¿por qué el interés?

-sígueme- dijo de forma misteriosa.

La tarde más refrescante de su vida. Potter le había llevado a conocer la piscina de exterior de la mansión.

-en un principio era una pileta gigante, pero mi abuelo lo convirtió en piscina cuando mi padre era joven- le relató Harry.

El agua estaba a la temperatura perfecta, y todo mejoró cuando los elfos domésticos les trajeron fruta y limonada helada para acompañar la tarde. Harry transfiguró dos sillas en dos colchas flotantes, así pudieron ambos acostarse sobre ellas mientras el agua los mecía de un lado a otro.

Después de esa tarde vinieron otras más, y pronto agosto estaba llegando a su fin, y el fin de las tardes calurosas que ambos soportaban en la piscina. Draco se acostumbró a ver a Harry entrenando su magia, y mientras él meditaba para alcanzar su núcleo, no quitaba un ojo de los avances de Potter, y es que le parecía completamente asombroso como podía transformar la magia en algo corpóreo, moldearla a sus necesidades solo con su voluntad sin la necesidad de la varita.

 _-Es una habilidad única que pueden desarrollar los Potter- le había dicho Remus una tarde en que lo sorprendió observando a Harry entrenar. El moreno trataba de que su magia envolviera su mano en una fina capa .Draco se fijó en las marcas y en el rostro demacrado que volvía a tener el castaño._

 _-me parece increíble el cómo maneja la magia a su voluntad- se sinceró. Remus sonrió._

 _-así es, es bastante increíble, la primera vez que vi a James haciéndolo casi me desmayo de la impresión- soltó una risa jovial, mostrando su blanca dentadura- y gracias a ti Harry ha podido avanzar._

 _-¿a mí?- cuestionó perplejo, y es que él no sabía de ninguna acción que pudiera haber ayudado a Harry a hacer lo que hace._

 _-la habilidad que poseen los Potter requiere una gran concentración mental- comenzó a explicar- deben estar conscientes de su entorno y de ellos mismo en el espacio, no pueden dejar nada a la suerte o sino la magia se les puede salir de control y eso tiene distintas consecuencias. Por ejemplo, en Harry, Explota- Draco sonrió malicioso, había sido espectador de aquellas explosiones un par de veces._

 _-pero eso no dice el como yo lo ayudé- Remus le miró de forma intensa con sus ojos miel antes de responder._

 _-siendo su amigo- sus ojos miraron ésta a ves a Harry- Harry tuvo una infancia solitaria, y los primeros amigos que consiguió les tuvo que mentir, no les podía revelar que era un Potter, y eso le carcomió el alma durante todos estos años. Nunca lo expresó, pero sabíamos que tenía miedo a cómo reaccionarían sus amigos al saber la verdad- sus ojos brillaban con melancolía y compasión mientras veía a la figura del moreno moverse por la sala de entrenamiento- pero ahora estas tú, y aunque no se puede decir que sea una amistad de oro, tienen un relación especial, el cómo se tratan, el cómo se desafían, y el cómo se escuchan._

Escuchar. Quizás si escuchaba bastante a Potter, aunque muchas veces parecía hablar tonterías en verdad siempre había algo escondido. Era como si Harry quisiera contarle su vida, sus gustos, sus sueños, pero de forma indirecta. Quizás fue por la rivalidad que llevaron tantos años que no se podía decir amigo del moreno, aunque se comportaran como tal, era raro, le gustaba la relación que llevaba con él, pero no quería definirla, así como estaba era perfecta.

La cascada de cabello rubio cayó sobre la delicada espalda, su madre se miró en el espejo mirando críticamente el nuevo collar que su padre le acababa de regalar, Lucius aguardaba tras su esposa con un rictus nervioso, sabía que en cuanto a joyas su madre era bastante quisquillosa.

-así que de ahí sacaste esa mirada- se volteó a ver a Harry quien sonreía ante la imagen de una Narcisa dando su opinión de la joya a un nervioso Lucius- pones exactamente la misma mirada cada vez que te entrego ropa.

-eso no es cierto- respondió mostrándose ofendido, aunque le agradó escuchar que se parecía a su madre- lo que pasa es que la ropa que me entregas es una bazofia, si me entregaras prendas de calidad no tendría que criticarlas- Harry sonrió.

-bueno la próxima vez traeremos al mejor sastre del mundo mágico para que te haga los calzoncillos- Draco se sonrojo un poco, pero aun así le causo gracia el comentario.

Dio un último vistazo a sus padres antes de que la imagen se difuminara en la esfera. Harry había sido muy amable en ese sentido con él, varias veces había mandado a una de sus lechuzas a la Mansión Malfoy para que él pudiera observar a lo lejos a sus padres.

La niebla dentro de la esfera se volvió a arremolinar y esta vez un paisaje bastante conocido apareció.

-¿Hogwarts?- cuestionó mirando al moreno. Éste no le respondió.

La imagen era de uno de los jardines del castillo, casi colindando con el bosque oscuro, sino se equivocaba, ahí era donde tomaban las clases prácticas de Criaturas Mágicas. Si, ahí estaba, la profesora Grubbly-Plank caminando hacia el jardín con varios estudiantes siguiéndola.

Miró de reojo al moreno, este parecía concentrado en la imagen que le entregaba la esfera. Septiembre ya los había alcanzado y ya cursaban la primera semana, lo que quería decir, que en Hogwarts ya había comenzado otro año escolar y sus compañeros de generación ya habían ingresado a sus distintas carreras.

Siguió mirando la esfera, tratando de comprender el interés de Harry en aquella escena. La clase dio comienzo, era séptimo de Gryffindor y Revenclaw. Sus ojos viajaron hasta una cabellera roja y un rostro en forma de corazón. Ginny Weasley.

Volvió a mirar a Harry, ¿de verdad estaban viendo eso por la Weasley? Él pensaba que la pelirroja no le interesaba, pero ahora viéndolo mirar con tanta determinación la imagen en la esfera podía cuestionar ese pensamiento.

-¿te gusta?- preguntó de forma desinteresada, Harry parpadeo un par de veces sin comprender la pregunta- la Weasley- aclaró molesto, aquello al parecer hizo reaccionar a Potter que lo miró conmocionado y los colores se le subieron a la cara.

-¿Ginny? Por Merlín no, es como una hermanita para mí- dijo rápidamente, Draco desconfió de la reacción.

-y si es así ¿por qué estas rojo?- dijo apuntando a la cara de moreno, este negó con la cabeza- por amor a Morgana, debiste por lo menos haberla besado en alguna ocasión, esa chica lleva años enamorada de ti.

-nunca bese a Ginny- dijo con voz firme, Draco chasqueo la lengua.

-¿por lo menos besaste a alguna chica en Hogwarts?- la pregunta la había dicho a la ligera, pero al ver el rostro descompuesto del moreno supo que había tocado una fibra sensible- ¿es una broma?- el rostro rojo del otro fue su respuesta- ¡no lo puedo creer!

-ya cállate- masculló el otro.

-es que yo sabía que eras un idiota, pero aparte santurrón, ¡OH Merlín mío!- se carcajeo un poco antes de seguir con su monologo- eres un completo virgen, el gran Lord Potter es virgen de labios.

-¿y acaso tú has besado a muchas?- preguntó enojado Harry, Draco sonrió con superioridad y levanto dos dedos de su mano izquierda.

-a dos, Astoria Greengras y a Michell Portman.

-esas son niñas dos años menor que tú, eres un pedófilo- Draco alzó la barbilla sin importarle el comentario.

-pero por lo menos no soy virgen de labios- Draco le sonrió con superioridad antes de dirigirse a la puerta- te dejo solo con tu pelirroja, yo me voy a entrenar.

Harry observó la puerta cerrarse, y después de suspirar fuertemente volvió su vista a la esfera, sus ojos pasaron por la figura de Ginny, pero su atención se centró en otra figura, mas menuda y sentada hasta el final.

Si, ahí estaba.

.

.

.

 **Continuará...**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! sorpresa sorpresa. Habia dicho que actualizaría pasado dos semanas, pero dejenme decirles que hice un pequeño esfuerzo para traerles este capitulo antes, no es muy largo, pero es algo para que sacien las ganas mientras termino el siguiente que es mas extenso.

Muchisimas gracias por todos los comentarios, ha decir verdad gracias a ellos actualicé antes, son como mi elixir creativo. Tambien muchas gracias a las personas que me desearon suerte con mi tesis, de verdad gracias, necesito energía y buenas vibras de todos lados, y para las personas que preguntaron, soy tesista de Historia.

Nuevamente gracias y no olviden comentar que me encanta recibir sus opiniones no importa que tan pequeña sea. Así que disfruten y nos vemos en el siguiente cap que será dentro de dos semanas. Yo creo que actualizaré el **10 de mayo** , si me desocupo antes con la tesis lo publicare antes.

Enjoy!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **.**

 **Capitulo cinco:**

 **Anomalía**

 **.**

Sólo veía una densa niebla, nada más. Una niebla gris, que parecía brillar en ciertos puntos, como si polvo plata estuviera flotando en el aire.

-concéntrate.- escuchó a la lejanía, como un eco.

Debía concentrarse, solo faltaba un poco más, podía sentir la vibración en el aire, la presión en el pecho y la ansiedad que quería estallar en su corazón. Faltaba tan poco, solo requería un poco más de concentración, sólo debía disipar la niebla.

Escuchó una vibración. ¿Qué era? No lo sabía, era muy tenue, como el ruido que hacen las piedras del rio al chocar entre sí, pero sonaba lejano. No, se estaba acercando.

Draco agudizó su oído y trato de ver más allá de la niebla gris, sentía una electricidad en el aire que aumentaba con los segundos, ya casi lo conseguía.

Un ruido aún más fuerte, como un crack, sonó justo frente a él y entre la niebla podía ver una pequeña esfera azul con plata, que se remecía furiosa y parecía soltar destello de electricidad. ¿Era su núcleo? Estiro la mano lentamente hacia la esfera, y justo antes de poder tocarla la esfera soltó un crack aún más fuerte y un rayo gris salió disparado desde la esfera hacia su mano. Fue como un shock eléctrico, se sentía poderoso, sus pulmones respiraban mejor, se sentía más grande….y completo.

Sonrió feliz.

Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de ver a Sirius y a Remus unos metros más allá de él, tirados en el piso con el cabello levantado graciosamente y con las camisas un poco chamuscadas.

-¡vaya! Que poder, muchacho- soltó Sirius sentando en el piso mientras que con una mano se sobaba el pecho.

-al parecer, tu poder, tiene que ver con la electricidad- dijo Remus tratando de peinarse el cabello- un gran poder, comenzaremos las prácticas para que logres dominarlo y no termines electrocutando a todos.

Había sido grandioso descubrir su poder, era increíble, era electrizante, literalmente, y sumamente divertido. Apenas logró dominar el nivel de descarga vivía persiguiendo a Harry para darle un pequeño shock eléctrico, le gustaba la mueca que ponía el moreno cuando su dedo le daba esa leve descarga eléctrica.

-en vez de jugar con tu habilidad deberías entrenarla- le espetó molesto en una de las ocasiones el moreno mientras se sobaba el hombro en donde le había tocado.

Descubrir su núcleo no sólo le había permitido conocer su habilidad especial, sino que también le permitió aumentar su poder mágico.

 _-nuestro cuerpo posee ocho puntos de presión en donde nuestra magia se distribuye por nuestro cuerpo- le había explicado Remus mostrándole un diagrama del cuerpo humano y señalando los ocho puntos- el fin de la meditación es ir pasando por todos estos puntos y abrirlos completamente._

 _-¿a qué se refiere con abrirlos?- cuestionó._

 _-nuestro cuerpo nos restringe nuestro poder mágico total para nuestra seguridad. Imagina que estos ocho puntos son pasos restringidos, sólo dejan pasar un cierto porcentaje de nuestra magia total. Con la meditación abrimos estos puntos restrictivos dejando que nuestra magia pase libremente, y cuando llegamos al punto número ocho es donde encontramos nuestro núcleo y podemos disponer de nuestra habilidad especial y de nuestra magia libremente._

 _-genial, entonces significa que ahora soy muy poderoso- Remus asintió._

 _-pero esto lleva una responsabilidad._

 _-¿a no ir electrocutando a la gente?- Remus se rio._

 _-además de eso- su tono se puso serio- hemos liberado a nuestro cuerpo de todas sus restricciones y disponemos de la totalidad de nuestra magia, eso quiere decir que podemos ocuparla toda si así lo deseamos y nuestro cuerpo no puede detenernos._

 _-¿y eso que tiene de malo?_

 _-el último punto de presión, en donde se encuentra nuestro núcleo, es el corazón, y si nos quedamos sin magia, nuestro corazón se detiene._

 _-¿¡nos morimos!?_

 _-no te asustes, es por ello que la meditación es tan importante, debes ser consiente de toda tu magia para poder ocuparla con responsabilidad y evitar quedarte sin ella._

No había hecho ningún tipo de magia por dos días después de eso, lo admitía, se asustó, y mucho, tan solo tenía 18 años, no quería morir por estar jugando a electrocutar a Potter. Pero luego se tranquilizó gracias a Sirius.

-yo también me asuste al principio- el hombre sacudió su largo cabello negro liberándolo de la coleta que lo amarraba- pasaba todo el día husmeando aquí y allá, mis ojos pueden ver la magia que fluye por los cuerpos- sus ojos azules se centraron en él- pero además de ello puedo hipnotizar a la gente, me adentro en sus mentes y los meto en otra realidad, es bastante útil pero necesito tener contacto visual directo- rápidamente bajo los ojos al piso, Sirius rio- al principio me pasaba metiendo en la mente de las personas, en especial la de colagusano, lo metía en fantasías eróticas.

El hombre se carcajeo un rato recordando aquello, Draco esperó pacientemente a que terminara.

-pero cuando supe que podía morir si ocupaba toda mi magia entré en pánico y dejé de usarla. Lord Potter me sermoneo y me dijo que era un idiota- Draco alzó los ojos cuestionándolo con la mirada- ¡yo puedo ver la magia que fluye en los cuerpos! La ocupaba para ver en los demás, pero no en mí, yo podía ver claramente como fluía mi magia, era ridículo que me asustara si podía verla, no como ustedes que tienen que sentirla.

-puedo dimensionarla- dijo refiriéndose a su magia- pero no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien, si en verdad tengo menos de lo que creo y acabo matándome y…

Sirius le dio una palmada fuerte en la espalda que detuvo su oración, el moreno le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora antes de hablar.

-yo siempre estoy atento a todos, si veo que te estas excediendo ten por seguro que te detendré.

Aquello lo tranquilizó mucho, y aún más cuando de verdad comprobó que Sirius siempre estaba pendiente, el destello violeta en sus ojos aparecía varias veces al día y echaba un rápido vistazo a toda la mansión. El hombre parecía un bufón, alguien que no se tomaba nada en serio, bueno, al parecer, solo era apariencia.

.

.

El frio comenzó a hacerse notar a mediados de octubre, y a pesar de que él tenía su propia chimenea en su habitación, prefería la de Harry.

-si quieres te llevas el sillón para tu habitación- le había dicho una de las tantas noches en que llegaba al estudio con un libro bajo el brazo y se sentaba elegantemente frente a la chimenea.

-mi habitación es más pequeña que la tuya, sería un estorbo- mentira, es más, ya le había pedido a Remus un sillón para su habitación, de color verde obviamente, pero leer en su propia habitación no le gustaba por alguna razón. Prefería hacerlo cerca de Potter, se sentía bien.

-y por eso te adueñas de mi estudio- Potter lo miraba desde el escritorio con una sonrisa ladeada. Cinnia dormitaba en una esquina del escritorio, Draco la miro de forma curiosa, era raro ver a los animales de Harry en la mansión, generalmente estaban espiando para el moreno. Harry pareció captar su mirada- tuve que llamar a Cinnia.

-¿no estaba siguiendo a Grenger?- preguntó, Harry asintió.

-así es, pero Hermione se encuentra bien, pasa casi todo el día estudiando- su ojos verdes se entornaron- la necesito para una misión- eso llamó su atención, le prestó toda la atención al moreno, quien observaba un mapa de escocia- ha habido una actividad rara en las costas de Escocia.

-¿A qué te refieres con actividad rara?- se levantó y avanzó hasta estar tras Harry, pudo observar claramente el mapa y unas anotaciones que estaban desperdigadas por la mesa- ¿qué es todo esto?

-desde hace meses mi padre ha estado investigando unas anomalías mágicas que se han presentado por todo el país- con su mano le mostro otros mapas con distintas zonas marcadas- Sirius y él han tratado de perseguir qué o quién está causando esto, ni siquiera Tonks ha podido obtener información fidedigna, y ya no es sólo uno o dos puntos, son varios- los ojos verdes chocaron con los plata- nosotros también investigaremos, y el primer punto es aquí, en un sector desolado de las costas de Escocia.

-¿por qué allí y no en otro punto?

-mi padre y los otros los tienen cubiertos y este fue el último punto en donde apareció una anomalía.

-¿qué anomalía?- preguntó, Harry se puso serio.

-los magos y brujas cerca de este punto no pudieron utilizar su magia por varias horas- aquello si le impresionó- algo causó que su magia se viera impedida para salir, hay que averiguar qué.

-¿y cuándo vamos?

-mañana. Partiremos a las nueve de la noche.

Esa noche estaban todos reunidos, los únicos que se quedarían en el castillo serían los abuelos Potter junto a Teddy. Miró a Lily Potter de reojo, a la pelirroja nunca la había visto hacer cualquier tipo de entrenamiento, había llegado a pensar que no tenía ninguna habilidad, pero si iba a salir a terreno significaba que si poseía, estaba intrigado.

-si encuentran algo no olviden en avisar al resto- dijo Lord Potter entregándoles un pequeño librito a cada uno- con esto nos comunicaremos.

Lord Potter se fue con Peter, mientras que Sirius y Tonks fueron a otro punto y Remus con Lily Potter a otro. Ocuparon un transportador para llegar al lugar, el olor salado del mar los recibió antes de que pudieran enfocar la vista en la costa, Harry lo guio hacia el bosque, Cinnia iba sentada sobre el hombro del moreno mirando alrededor atentamente.

-¿Qué buscamos?- preguntó aburrido de ver solo ramas, Harry le miro.

-una anomalía, la buscas sintiéndola, en donde la red mágica que cubre el mundo se ha visto afectada, rota o modificada.

-oh si….. Cosa fácil de buscar- se mofó. Observo como Potter le daba instrucciones a la gata negra antes de que ésta saliera corriendo hacia el sur- ¿A dónde va?

-ha inspeccionar- dijo cerrando el ojo derecho y colocando la palma encima- ella posee una vista más sensible que nosotros, no son como los ojos de Sirius, pero así será más fácil buscarla.

-¿estás viendo lo que ella ve?- pregunto interesado mientras ambos seguían caminando por el bosque.

-sí, pero solo por 15 minutos, esto requiere mucha magia y el ojo se cansa- explicó- si lo sobre exijo comienza a sangrar y pierdo la visión del ojo hasta que se recupere.

-vaya -murmuró impresionado. El silencio los acompañó los siguientes minutos mientras seguían avanzando. Era jodidamente frustrante, aparte de que casi no veía nada, no sabía cómo encontrar una anomalía mágica, no es como si tuvieran un letrero que las indicara. Una idea se le vino a la mente, y pronto levanto su dedo índice y canalizó energía hacia la punta y ¡Zaz! Su dedo funcionaba mejor que un lumus. Harry lo miro de forma aprobatoria.

-veo que estas avanzando bastante en manejar tu habilidad.

-por supuesto, soy un Malfoy- dijo orgulloso, Harry no dijo nada. De pronto un pequeño rayo salió disparado de su dedo y se consumió en la oscuridad del bosque, frunció el ceño, él no había hecho eso- creo que por aquí hay algo- Harry observó con su único ojo disponible como su magia eléctrica parecía salir disparada de su dedo y ser consumida por la oscuridad.

-encontramos la anomalía- dijo abriendo el otro ojo, rápidamente tomó la libreta y anoto algo en ella, después de unos segundo palabras comenzaron a aparecer solas- solo hay que hacer un calque mágico.

-¿y eso es…..?- Harry saco de su bolsillo un papel que comenzó a desdoblar, era inmenso, de un color morado traslucido.

-hacer una copia de la anomalía, ven ayúdame- entre ambos acomodaron el papel en el suelo justo bajo donde se encontraba la anomalía- ahora solo hay que esperar a que se calque, el papel hará todo el trabajo.

-oh bueno, supongo entonces que me puedo dar un baño de luna- dijo sarcásticamente. Se sentó en una roca a esperar que el maldito papel terminara de calcar, pero no alcanzo ni a acomodarse cuando Harry soltó una maldición- ¿qué sucede?- Harry había vuelto a cerrar su ojo derecho y su boca hacia un rictus molesto.

-hay un entrenamiento de aurores a unos metros de acá, no pueden acercarse o podrían ser afectados por la falla- siguió unos segundo en silencio antes de volver hablar – vamos hay que detenerlos, vienen en esta dirección.

Se levantó de forma tediosa, mientras sacaba la máscara de la capa y se la colocaba, no le hacia ninguna gracia tener que enfrentarse a aurores.

-¿Qué les dirás? ¡deténganse si no quieren ver la furia de los Potter!- dijo entonando la voz, Harry le miró como diciendo " _¿Enserio?_ "- o si quieres puedo electrocutarlos.

-no será necesario, los aurores saben bien que deben obedecer- explicó- los Potter siempre hemos mantenido una estrecha relación con el cuartel de aurores por obvias razones, si necesitamos información o ayuda, ellos son la opción.

Draco no dijo nada simplemente avanzaron en silencio, escuchando como poco a poco el ruido de voces y pisadas se iba haciendo más fuerte, parecían ser varios, y en efecto lo eran, un grupo de alrededor de quince aspirantes a Aurores mas dos instructores que los guiaban en el paso. Harry le señalo con la cabeza la dirección que debían tomar y esperaron tranquilamente a que el grupo llegara donde ellos estaban.

Los dos hombres al mando parecieron sorprenderse un poco al verlos, e inmediatamente detuvieron la marcha, tras ellos los aspirantes se removieron nerviosos.

-Lord Potter- saludo quien parecía ser el de mayor rango, llevaba el pelo amarrado en una coleta de Poni.

-capitán Williamson- saludó Harry con voz seria, el auror pasó a mirarlo a él de forma cautelosa- ¿Qué hacen acá?

-estamos en un entrenamiento de rastreo para los novatos, señor- Draco alzó una ceja, increíble como el auror soltaba inmediatamente la información a Harry.

-y debemos continuar con el entrenamiento, señor- agregó el otro instructor, un hombre de piel blanca y cabello castaño, a Draco no se le pasó desapercibida el tono molesto de su voz, y a Harry tampoco, ya que entrecerró los ojos.

-¿muy apurado, Dawlish?- el tono de Harry había cambiado a uno de advertencia, y el auror se dio cuenta ya que su postura osciló un poco. Los novatos se estaban inquietando, y Draco pudo ver como una cabellera pelirroja se acercaba- lamentablemente no podrán seguir por acá, deberán devolverse.

-¿ha ocurrido algo, señor?- preguntó Williamson mirando ceñudo el bosque a sus espaldas.

-nada en lo que requiramos su apoyo- Williamson asintió lentamente hacia Harry, iba a abrir la boca pero alguien se le adelanto.

-¿y por qué no podemos pasar?

-¡Weasley a lugar!

La mirada fiera de Ron chocaba con la esmeralda de Harry. Draco por un segundo pensó que el pelirrojo era bipolar, la última vez que vio a Harry parecía querer ponerse a llorar y ahora parecía querer matarlo con la mirada. Observó a Harry, al parecer, ya había visto a Weasley porque no mostro mayor reacción en su cara o cuerpo.

-no es necesario que lo sepan, solo deben acatar- dijo Harry sin amedrentarse, aquello pareció enfurecer a Ron que se acercó otro paso y espetó:

-¡¿Cómo tampoco era necesario decirle la verdad a tus amigos?!

-¡Weasley!- Williamson tomó por el brazo a Ron quien lucho un poco hasta zafarse, Harry bajo la mirada y abrió la libreta que traía en el bolsillo, ignorando completamente a Ron- ¡compórtate! Estas frente a Lord Potter.

-¡no me ignores!- gritó Ron acercándose a Harry rápidamente, el moreno apenas le dio una mirada mientras parecía escribir algo en la libreta. Ron alargo una mano para alcanzar a Harry, ignorando totalmente las órdenes de su superior- ¡agghh!

Weasley se tomó la mano con cara de dolor. Draco aún seguía con el brazo levantado, había lanzado un rayo directamente a la mano que pretendía tocar a Harry, un ataque que obviamente no se esperó el pelirrojo y sorprendió a los demás aspirantes, quienes lo observaban impresionados y murmuraban entre ellos. Harry dio un suspiro exagerado mientras cerraba la libreta.

-lo siento capitán Williamson- el hombre lo miró descolocado.

-por…¿por qué, señor?

-porque llegaras con un hombre menos a los cuarteles- los ojos esmeraldas se fijaron en Ron quien lo miraba desafiante, Draco giro un poco la cabeza y vio como dos máscaras doradas aparecían cuales espectros en la oscuridad. Tonks y Sirius- te vienes conmigo- dijo Harry hacia Ron, Williamson parecía querer decir algo, pero no le salían las palabras, tras él los cadetes observaban espantados.

-señor- llamó Williamson observando como a Ron lo tomaban por los brazos entre los tres enmascarados- Weasley es un buen chico, solo un poco apasionado- el hombre estaba temiendo por la vida de Ron.

-regrese por su camino Williamson, sabré si no me hizo caso- amenazó Harry dándole una mirada significativa al hombre quien cabeceo observando con pena a Ron quien aún se tomaba la mano que fue electrocutada mientras sus brazos eran tomados uno por Draco y el otro por Tonks, Sirius lo tenía tomado del cuello de su chaqueta- vámonos.

Tonks y Sirius alzaron las varitas y pronto estaban en la misma sala en donde Draco había llegado por primera vez al castillo. Soltaron a Ron y se alejaron un par de pasos, el pelirrojo no quitaba la mirada de Harry, fiera.

Sirius fue el primero en sacarse la máscara, luego le siguió Tonks y finalmente Draco, aunque al parecer Weasley no era consiente de ellos, sus ojos estaban fijos en Harry, quien había relajado su semblante y ahora miraba como un cachorro a su antiguo amigo.

-Ron….- comenzó a hablar, pero aquello pareció activar algo en Weasley quien rápidamente le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla.

-eres un maldito- susurró Ron con ira- un pelotudo de mierda- Harry solo lo miraba- quiero romperte el culo a patadas.

-tu madre se escandalizaría si te escuchara ahora- y para el desconcierto de Draco, Ron sonrió, Harry lo imitó y de pronto se estaban abrazando mientras golpeaban sus espaldas con palmazos.

 _Que brutos_ -pensó al verlos.

-¿no me degollaras, verdad?- preguntó Weasley sonriendo cuando por fin se separaron.

-solo si tú quieres, amigo- Ron amplio su sonrisa.

-oh, hermano, tienes mucho que contarme- Draco arrugó la nariz al ver las sonrisas relucientes de ambos Gryffindors, avanzó un par de pasos para hacerse notar.

-creo que moriré con tanta cursilería Gryffindor- los ojos azules de Weasley se posaron inmediatamente en él, con la sorpresa brillando en ellos- hola comadreja, ¿Cómo te va?- Harry le dio una mirada desaprobatoria, mientras que Weasley miró a Harry sin entender nada.

-tranquilo, te explicaré todo- le dijo de forma conciliadora. Draco bufó

.

.

.

.

 **Continuará...**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hello everyone!** ¿cómo están? espero que bien. Aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo un día antes de la fecha, la razón, tristemente me está yendo horrible con mi tesis- cero creatividad y una ridículamente exagerada desconcentración- así que decidí distraerme un poco subiendo el nuevo capitulo a ver si me motivo un poco. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, especialmente a las de siempre: **DannyCullen13, Kokoa Kirkland, Jes Grenger S, Princesa Vampirica, SARAHI, SaoCa, Mar91, yumeatelier, Pax399;** y también a las nuevas que me han alegrado con sus comentarios como **Estrella Blanck,** y para **la otaku que lee libros** solo te digo "ya you now ;)".

Disfruten el capitulo y si les gusta dejenme un mensajito, o por lo menos mandenme sus buenas vibras para terminar mi fucking tesis y así avanzar mas con la historia. Como ya va siendo costumbre, el siguiente cap estará subido en unas dos semanas app.

Enjoy!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **.**

 **Capitulo seis:**

 **Compartiendo el castillo.**

 **.**

Draco leía desinteresadamente El Profeta. Por quinto día consecutivo hablaban sobre la reclamación de Weasley, y eso le irritaba. Arrojó el periódico sobre uno de los sitiales y se acercó a ver por la ventana. En el jardín se encontraba Sirius con Weasley entrenando, al pelirrojo le tiritaban las piernas por el esfuerzo físico.

¿Él se había visto así cuando llego? Si recordaba sus rodillas llenas de costras por las caídas diría que se veía peor.

Suspiro irritado. Weasley le irritaba, le molestaba, quería hacerle explotar esa cabeza de tomate que tenía. Todo había cambiado con la llegada de Weasley, todos se centraban en él ahora, en sus entrenamientos, a enseñarle a meditar, como debía caminar cuando se encontrara en público, ahora todo giraba en torno a ese pobretón.

La primera noche Weasley se quedó a dormir con Harry ¡los dos en la misma habitación! Rechinó los dientes, y él que solo conocía la sala de estudio del moreno y eso que llevaba ya cuatro meses dentro del castillo. Y las siguientes noches cuando ingresaba al estudio del moreno ahí estaba ese condenado pelirrojo que no paraba de hablar con Harry.

El trato entre ellos había sido cordial, sin muchos roces, pero eso no quería decir que no deseara con todo su corazón hacerle explotar la cabeza. Por el momento se contentaba con darle pequeñas descargas cada vez que pasaba a su lado.

- _espera a que desarrolle mi habilidad, hurón- le había dicho el pelirrojo luego de que él le diera una descarga especialmente fuerte- te haré picadillos._

Sí, claro. En cinco días el pelirrojo no había logrado mantener los ojos cerrados por más de cinco minutos durante las sesiones de meditación, y verlo fracasar le causaba un poco de placer y satisfacción.

-te ves enojado-Vio de reojo como Harry se colocaba a su costado- ¿Qué te molesta?

-nada- respondió rápidamente, a su lado Harry suspiró.

-sé que tiene que ver con Ron, pero no logro entender qué- la plata choco con la esmeralda y de pronto se sintió desnudo ante la intensidad de los ojos- ¿has peleado con Ron?

-no, y no tiene nada que ver tu amigo comadreja- espetó furioso, Harry lo miró con tristeza. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio antes de que alguno volviera hablar, mientras tanto, solo se escuchaban los gritos de Ron al entrenar con Sirius- es un debilucho- aseveró.

-cuando llegaste tú eras peor- le recordó Harry con media sonrisa.

-sí, pero eso cambio, avancé rápido, ya encontré mi núcleo, soy fuerte- aseveró con rabia mirando como el pelirrojo caía al piso agotado- y tu amigo debilucho no avanza nada.

-lleva aquí sólo cinco días.

-¡y hay que levantarlo a base de hechizos en la mañana!- grito molesto- tiene a todos pendiente de él cuando ni siquiera es capaz de meditar por cinco minutos sin hablar. Es irritante.

Harry lo observó en silencio unos momentos, su mirada verde parecía taladrar su cráneo y ver dentro de él. Finalmente, y para la sorpresa de Draco, Harry sonrió justo antes de pasarle un brazo por los hombros y acercarlo a su cuerpo.

-imbécil, no tienes por qué estar celoso- quiso replicar, pero un nudo se había formado en su garganta y sentía las mejillas misteriosamente tibias- Ron es quien necesita ayuda ahora, tú mismo lo dijiste, avanzaste de maravillas, puedes continuar tu solo- Harry acercó su boca a la oreja del rubio para susurrarle:- y si necesitas ayuda siempre puedes contar conmigo.

No le respondió, solamente dejó que el brazo tibio que rodeaba sus hombros le siguiera entregando calor, mientras una extraña sensación bajaba por su pecho hasta el estómago.

.

.

-wuau, es impresionante- Ron miraba bastante interesado la esfera que él tenía en su estudio, en ese momento en la superficie se reflejaba a una Hermione que caminaba tranquilamente hacia su casa cargando un bolso lleno de libros- por eso siempre anda con dolor de espalda.

Harry sonrió contento, le reclamación apresurada de Ron había modificado sus planes, su idea era que su amigo pasara esa navidad con su familia y lo reclamaría unos días antes de que volviera ingresar a los cuarteles, pero con la escena que le hizo debió tomar cartas en el asunto.

El profeta aprovechó la situación para sacar el máximo provecho a sus siguientes ediciones, relataban antiguas historias de supuestas torturas y experimentos que realizaban los Potter en su castillo, y que según ellos, ahora estaban realizando en Ron por su insolencia. Hilarante.

Lo único que esperaba era que la familia Weasley no se tomara en serio esas idioteces.

Por otro lado, había puesto un ojo sobre su amiga. Estaba preocupado por el estado anímico de Hermione, si se ponía en el punto de vista de ella, había perdido a su mejor amigo y ahora a su novio, eso debía ser fuerte para alguien que le costaba trabar amistades. Pero para su sorpresa, si le quitaba ese rictus de molestia en su ceño, parecía estar completamente bien. Era inquietante.

-¿puedo ver a mi madre?- preguntó Ron, él le sonrió.

-claro, solo deja enviar a Beltza a tu casa- Ron agito los pies emocionado, ambos estaban sentados sobre su escritorio. Su mirada vagó desde su amigo hacia la figura taciturna que leía frente a la chimenea- Draco, ¿quieres ver a tus padres?

El rubio lo miro de forma desinteresada antes de acercarse de forma aburrida a la bola de cristal.

-vamos a ver tu madriguera, hurón- dijo Ron. Malfoy arrugó la nariz.

-que gracioso, yo pensé que era tu casa la que se llamaba madriguera, comadreja- Ron entrecerró los ojos, pero no le contestó. Harry se encontraba aliviado por ello. De por si el castillo ayudaba mucho a relajar el ambiente, la magia comprendía el shock que significaba para los magos llegar acá, y los tranquilizaba, haciendo que la mudanza forzada fuera más llevadera, pero ni eso ayudó los primeros días, el pobre Remus se encontraba agotado, utilizaba toda su habilidad para relajar el ambiente entre esos dos y aun así, Draco seguía electrocutando a Ron.

Sólo esperaba que cuando su amigo descubriera su habilidad ésta no fuera tan destructiva como la de Draco, por el bien de todos.

Por suerte, ambos parecían más relajados al poder contemplar a sus familias, la añoranza del hogar era mutua, y por lo menos se respetaban eso. Ninguno hizo ningún comentario sobre la casa del otro.

-juguemos ajedrez, Harry- le propuso Ron. Aceptó encantado, extrañaba jugar con su amigo a pesar de que siempre perdía, pero no había contado con el factor Malfoy.

-¿en serio harás esa jugada? Con razón Weasley siempre te gana- Harry miró al rubio, era el décimo comentario del mismo tipo que le decía.

-sí, yo estoy jugando, y es _Ron_ \- recalcó, estaba teniendo dificultades para que ellos se llamaran por su nombre de pila y no por sus apellidos u otros apelativos no muy amigables.

-la comadreja te va a ganar en cinco jugadas- Draco obvió olímpicamente lo que le dijo y seguía metiendo la cuchara, y ya lo estaba irritando.

-bueno si tanto tienes para decir, ¿por qué no juegas tu contra Ron?- le dijo molesto.

-vamos hurón, te ganaré más rápido que a Harry- le reto Ron.

Increíblemente, aquello marco una tregua entre ambos, Draco era muy bueno jugando al ajedrez, tanto que le gano un par de veces a Ron, y este parecía feliz de encontrar a alguien que de verdad fuera un reto para él. Ahora él se sentía un poco ignorado, ya que las partidas entre ambos duraban horas, aún no se llamaban por sus nombres, pero había cambiado significativamente los tonos al llamarse _hurón_ y _comadreja._ Era un pequeño paso.

Halloween llegó y el castillo se adornó para la fecha. Las calabazas flotando junto a los murciélagos le entregaban un nuevo aire al castillo.

Para la fiesta fueron invitados los elfos del agua y del bosque, las criaturas mágicas que vivían en los terrenos y que lo habían acompañado durante su infancia. También invitaron a los centauros que viven en el bosque que colinda con la propiedad. Todos juntos brindaron por Samhain, rindieron tributo a los muertos y dieron gracias a la tierra por las buenas cosechas. Su madre se había esmerado en hacer platillos a base de calabaza y frutos secos como aperitivos, los pobres elfos domésticos se vieron fuera de las cocinas por la matriarca Potter.

Fue tragicómico ver a todos los elfos domésticos encargados de las cocinas, con sus delantales y gorros de chef, sentado en el piso, mirando con añoranza las puertas que daban a las cocinas mientras su madre cocinaba feliz.

Para cuando dieron las doce, una tímida llovizna comenzó a caer del cielo, llevándose consigo a varias hojas de los árboles, el otoño en su plenitud. Todos le desearon un feliz cumpleaños a Tonks, la torta de cumpleaños de calabaza hecha por su madre, se vio destruida cuando el pequeño Teddy se acercó mucho y con sus inquietas manitas desarmó la torta, bañándose en crema naranja. El pobre niño casi quedó ciego con tantas fotos que le sacaron.

Quizás fue porque estaban celebrando dos fiestas en una misma noche, o porque Yuré, un elfo del bosque con quien jugaba de pequeño le dio ese extraño brebaje amargo, pero se sentía envalentonado y con ganas de festejar hasta el amanecer. La razón que fuera, había ido sigilosamente hasta la cocina y había sacado dos botellas, una de hidromiel y la otra de Whiskey de fuego, y con un guiño cómplice, se llevó a Draco y a Ron a su habitación cuando la fiesta ya estaba muriendo y los invitados se estaban yendo.

La chimenea los mantenía tibios por fuera, y el alcohol por dentro, además de hacerlos más amigables y parlanchines.

-oye, comadreja- habló Draco arrastrando más la _ese_ de lo normal- ¿sabías que tu amigo es virgen de labios?

-tenia mis sospechas- Ron puso su mano bajo su barbilla como si estuviera meditando- yo creí que besaría a Cho, pero parece que no fue así.

-yo pensé que besaría a tu hermana.

-¡sobre mi cadáver!- Ron le apunto con un dedo y un rictus serio.

-¡oh por favor! Tu hermana prácticamente le arrojaba su corazón a Potter en la cara- Ron hizo una mueca dándole la razón- oye, ¿y tú?

-¿y yo que?

-estas con Grenger, ¿no?- el tono sugerente hizo que a Ron se le subieran los colores a la cara- vaaaamos, cuenta.

-hurón chismoso, no sé qué quieres que diga- la cara de Ron competía con su cabello- Harry ayúdame.

-oohh no, yo ahí no me meto- rio levantando las manos. Draco le dio un sorbo a su vaso de Whiskey antes de hablar.

-obviamente se han besado- Ron asintió un tanto urgido- beso francés- Ron apuro el vaso de un sorbo mientras asentía, se sirvió más mientras observaba la sonrisa traviesa de Malfoy- su mano picarona…. Que baja por atrás o sube por delante- está bien, estaba siendo un pésimo amigo, pero es que Ron prácticamente sudaba de lo nervioso que estaba y él dejaba que Draco lo siguiera intimidando- creo que tú eres el más adelantado de los tres, ¿o me equivoco….. Weasley?

-¡si Hermione se entera que estamos hablando de esto me mata!- gritó desesperado Ron, tanto él como Draco se rieron a carcajadas- ¡Harry, no te rías!

Un par de copas más, y el estómago se sentía extrañamente liviano, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, aunque podía notar que sus movimientos se habían vuelto un poco más torpes y fuertes, aunque inexplicablemente, esa falta de coordinación no le molestaba, es más, se sentía jodidamente bien, al igual que la sensación de cosquilleo que le daba de vez en cuando en su cabeza y que bajaba a su estómago, provocándole un brinco.

-Pansy es la mejor amiga de la vida- hablaba un Draco borracho. No sabía en qué punto había ocurrido, pero todos se habían resbalado de su asiento de los sillones hasta el piso- es una jodida metiche, pero … es la única amiga que tengo.

-hurón sentimental, me vas a hacer llorar- Ron se bebió un trago al seco y apoyó bruscamente el vaso en la mesa- Hermione para mi es la mejor amiga, mejor compinche, mejor novia, mejor todo. La amo. ¡hic!

-tan cursi que son los Griffindors- masculló Draco bebiendo otro sorbo. Sus ojos grises se volvieron a él- ¿y que pasa contigo, Haaarryyy?

-¿qué conmigo?- preguntó mientras rellenaba los vasos. Malfoy rio.

-no sé. Por eso pregunto- sonrió, mientras Draco y Ron se reían a carcajadas a pesar de no haber dicho nada en sí, pero por alguna razón, lo encontró sumamente divertido.

No supo qué hora era, solamente sabía que ya quedaba sólo un poco de whiskey de fuego y que Ron se había quedado dormido en su sillón, roncando tan fuerte como un león.

-pero que pulmones tiene la comadreja- Draco estaba obviamente ebrio, sus ojos brillaban mucho y ya bebía directamente de la botella, él sonrió y abrió la puerta que daba a su recamara para ir a buscar una manta para su amigo, cuando volvió al salón Draco lo miraba con interés- nunca he entrado a tu pieza- dijo.

-es una pieza, no tiene nada de espectacular- habló mientras le sacaba los zapatos al pelirrojo y acomodaba bien la manta. Cuando alzó la vista Draco no se veía y la puerta que daba a su pieza estaba abierta de par en par.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y desde ahí vio como el rubio estaba cómodamente sentado en su cama mientras observaba la habitación.

-pues es bastante grande- dijo mientras se sacaba los zapatos y se subía completamente a la cama. Harry le imitó- y tu cama es más cómoda que la mía, dormiré aquí.

-¡oye! No puedes venir y quitarme mi cama- dijo subiendo los pies descalzos sobre la colcha.

-claro que puedo- Draco le dio un sorbo largo a la botella a la vez que trataba de desarmar la cama con la otra mano.

-presta para acá- le arrebató la botella y se bebió lo último que le quedaba. Draco arrugo el ceño, con dificultad se sacó la camisa, quedando solo con la camiseta que llevaba debajo, Harry hizo lo mismo, pero quedó con el torso desnudo, Draco le miro enojado.

-maldito, tienes buen físico- luego sonrió de lado- pero ni con eso has besado a alguien.

-no me interesa, estoy bien- Draco se echó sobre las sabanas y con los ojos entrecerrados murmuró:

-si claro, virgen.

Harry sonrió de medio lado a la vez que se acostaba junto al rubio quien parecía estar completamente dormido. Antes de que el sueño llegara completamente a su cuerpo una idea pasó por su cabeza.

-te acostaste acá porque Ron ya durmió aquí, ¿verdad?- acostado de lado pudo ver como Draco habría sus ojos grises y lo miraba con una penetrante mirada plata, de los delgados labios salió un:

-quizás- escueto, que le sacó una sonrisa mientras era llevado al mundo de los sueños por Morfeo.

.

.

Se sentía tan bien, su cuerpo estaba completamente relajado y sentía una extraña sensación de paz que lo mantenía en un letargo delicioso. Había algo bajo su nariz que le hacía un poco de cosquillas, era sedoso y olía bien, como a menta, pero con algo más, algo que lo hacía relajante, un algo que no podía definir pero que era delicioso.

Sonrió entre sueños y abrazo con más fuerza el cuerpo caliente que reposaba entre sus brazos, era cálido, y las yemas de los dedos podían tocar algo suave, extremadamente suave. No sabía que era, pero se encontraba completamente acoplado a su cuerpo de la cabeza hasta sus rodillas. Se estaba tan cómodo.

De pronto, un destello de luz le hizo abrir los ojos sorpresivamente, la luz atacó con maldad sus pupilas haciéndole gruñir, pero no fue el único.

-se ven tan lindos- escuchó la voz bufona de Sirius. Esta vez, con cuidado, abrió los ojos, para descubrir a su padrino y a Remus a los pies de su cama, el primero con una cámara en la mano y el segundo con las dos botellas vacías que se había robado ayer.

-son casi las doce- regaño Remus, detrás de él pudo ver a la figura de Ron que se movió con movimientos torpes y cara de zombi envuelto en la manta con la que lo había tapado anoche- arriba- ordenó. Un gruñido que no era de él se dejó escuchar.

-no quiero- casi se rompe el cuello al girar su cabeza, entre sus brazos, tapando su cara con sus manos, estaba Draco- quiero dormir.

-arriba- repitió Remus en un tono más severo, Sirius chasqueo la lengua divertido.

-oh vamos Remus, déjalos que sigan acurrucados durmiendo- se mofó, aquello al parecer hizo reaccionar a Draco que se sentó de un golpe en la cama, desembarazándose del abrazo que compartían, mirando a su alrededor completamente consternado, sus ojos grises enfocaron la figura semidesnuda de Harry y los colores se le subieron a la cara inmediatamente- oye, yo estoy a favor de todo, si quieren los dejamos un rato más para que tengan un mañanero…

-¡Sirius!- le cortó Remus molesto. Draco trato de balbucear unas palabras, para finalmente rendirse y tomar rápidamente sus cosas y salir diciendo un escueto _iré a bañarme_ , antes de desaparecer por la puerta- y tú- dijo Remus apuntándolo con un dedo- prepárate porque en cuento le cuente a tus padres harás un entrenamiento especial para botar todo el alcohol que tienes en el cuerpo.

Solamente pudo asentir con la cabeza gacha.

-y eso también va para ti, Ron- dijo Sirius divertido, mirando la cara de trasnochado del pelirrojo- ya, a bañarse para que puedan comer algo, hoy les sacaré el jugo, así que a prepararse.

.

.

El cabello de Draco se encontraba con las puntas rizadas y pegajosas, por su frente corrían libremente las gotas de sudor que terminaban su vida en el cuello de su camisa. Sus pulmones se expandían y contraían sobre exigiéndose al máximo mientras que de su boca un vaho salía con cada movimiento de su pecho. A unos metros de él, Weasley tenía apoyadas las manos en sus rodillas mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Frente a ellos dos, Sirius los miraba de forma seria, por la frente del hombre también corría sudor pero mucho menos que a ellos y su pecho no se veía agitado.

-creo que con eso tienen por hoy- dijo firme dando un paseo frente a ellos- que entiendan que este entrenamiento no fue un castigo por haberse divertido, sino que fue por divertirse y dejar de lado sus obligaciones- su mirada azul los taladró a los dos- las actividades de hoy comenzaban a las 10 de la mañana por la celebración de anoche, no a las 6:30 como todos los días, era un margen considerable como para que ustedes se pudieran recuperar y se alistaran para las actividades de hoy, pero no lo hicieron.

Su zapato golpeo el piso trayendo consigo el eco entre los muros de piedra, habían entrenado en un salón interior, con el techo sumamente alto y piso de madera, la pared izquierda estaba llena de ventanales que mostraban el paisaje otoñal que había dejado la llovizna de la noche anterior.

-en vez de bañarse y bajar a desayunar se quedaron durmiendo, uno en un sillón y el otro haciendo cucharita- Draco tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse levemente, el pelirrojo ni se inmutó, Sirius ya le había mostrado la foto que le había sacado a él y a Harry en la mañana- que no se vuelva a repetir.

-sí, señor- murmuraron ambos. Sirius vagó su mirada seria sobre ellos antes de relajar su semblante- si quieren irse de copas de nuevo que sea para el 24 de diciembre- ambos lo miraron sin entender- el 25 de diciembre no hay ninguna actividad en el castillo, así pueden dormir todo el día si quieren. O cuando logren avanzar mas, tendrán libre los domingos- les sonrió afable mientras se acercaba- por mientras hagan lo que yo, una jarra de hidromiel después de la cena y nada más.

Sirius los despachó y ambos fueron arrastrando los pasos hacia sus habitaciones, en el camino no hablaron nada, ambos estaban muy cansados como para hablar. Subieron las últimas escaleras con vista a los jardines antes de adentrarse en el corredor de ellos. Ambos arrastraron los pies y se detuvieron al mismo tiempo, las puertas de sus habitaciones estaban de frente una de la otra. Se miraron con ojos cansados y cada uno ingresó a su habitación.

Draco se sumergió en la bañera, había llevado una radio mágica y ahora estaba escuchando una de las nuevas canciones de Las Brujas de Mcbeth, tenía la nuca apoyada en el borde de la bañera y movía sus cansadas piernas al ritmo de la melodía bajo el agua.

Ya eran las siete y la noche ya había consumido casi todos los rayos del sol, los habían exprimido todo el día haciendo ejercicio, bueno, a él y a Weasley, a Harry no lo habían visto en todo el día, desde que salió de su cuarto esa mañana.

Volvió a sonrojarse, no sabía que lo había llevado a pensar que dormir en la cama de Harry CON Harry era una buena idea. Estúpido alcohol. Lo peor de todo es que los habían descubierto, no podía solo haberse despertado, tomar sus cosas en silencio y huir para después hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido, nooo…. Tuvo que ser el último en despertarse, desorientado, entre los brazos de Potter, con una comitiva observándolos y para rematar, Sirius había inmortalizado el momento con una fotografía.

Hundió su cara en el agua tibia hasta dejar sólo sus ojos a la vista. Botó el aire que tenía por la nariz provocando que burbujas estallaran frente a él, el vapor del agua se elevó, sus ojos parcos observaban el remolino que hacía el vapor frente a él. El rostro de Harry apareció ante sus ojos, con las esmeraldas brillantes por el alcohol, sin las gafas que oscurecían el hermoso color de sus ojos y una sonrisa ladeada.

Su corazón dio un pálpito fuerte y unas hormigas comenzaron a recorrer su vientre. Por alguna razón se sintió incómodo y enojado a la vez, pero no sabía contra quién o qué. Salió del agua molesto, su baño no había sido tan relajante, la vergüenza de ese día parecía atormentarlo, a eso le atribuyó lo enojado que se sintió, pero tuvo que reconsiderar un poco aquella opción cuando al salir del cuarto vio como Harry se encaminaba a su habitación, sucio, sudado, con la polera rota y chamuscada y los ojos cansados.

Pero a pesar de todo, aquellas esmeraldas se giraron a verlo y le entregó una leve sonrisa que hizo que volviera aquel salto extraño en su pecho.

Debía estarse enfermando.

.

.

-no tienes nada, cariño- La anciana hizo desaparecer la burbuja burdeo que flotaba sobre su cuerpo, Draco se sentó en la camilla- tu cuerpo está en perfectas condiciones, ni siquiera el atisbo de algún resfriado- Los ojos azules de Dorea Potter lo miraron inquisitivos- debes estar fatigado.

La anciana se acercó a una vitrina de donde saco un frasco de color verde oscuro y se lo entregó. Sus manos arrugas se posaron en las jóvenes y dio un suave apretón que confortó a Draco.

-bebe esto, tres gotas antes de dormir, te permitirá recuperar todas las energías y estimulará a tu cuerpo a regenerarse mientras duermes- le guiño un ojo- así ya no dolerán tanto los músculos.

-¿está segura que no tengo nada?- insistió- ¿ni siquiera indigestión?- la mujer le sonrió afable.

-completamente segura- Draco arrugo el ceño por unos segundos antes de suspirar derrotado y levantarse de la camilla, guardando el frasco en el bolsillo- si sientes de nuevo ese malestar ven a verme- Draco cabeceo afirmativamente saliendo de la enfermería de la cual Dorea estaba a cargo.

Cuando se cerró la puerta la anciana sonrió de forma cómplice, y en sus ojos un brillo de reconocimiento se ilumino. Suspiró de forma forzada mientras estiraba las mantas de la camilla.

-¡ay! Estos jóvenes- dijo a la vez que su risa repicaba en los muros de piedra.

.

.

Draco alzó una ceja al ver la habitación. James Potter los había citado a todos a la "sala de reuniones", nunca antes había entrado ahí, Weasley a su lado miraba todo interesado, por su parte, él miraba de forma más recatada.

Era una sala grande con el piso de madera, una gran mesa labrada de forma ovalada situada al medio con varias sillas alrededor, un librero gigante empotrado en la pared lleno de libros, papiros y carpetas llenas de hojas, al otro lado había un par de ventanales con unas gruesas cortinas cubriendo la luz, las paredes también eran de madera, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era una gran esfera que flotaba sobre una mesa al fondo de la estancia junto a planos, mapas y una infinidad de cosas que colgaban del techo. Todas parecían importantes.

La reunión era para hablar de la anomalía. El papel que él junto con Harry habían calcado se encontraba suspendido en el aire sobre ellos. Remus era el encargado de explicar.

-en estos puntos se ven donde la anomalía estuvo- dijo apuntando a unos puntos de la malla que tenían un color distinto al resto- en una primera instancia con James pensamos que se produjo a causa de alguna pelea entre magos, teniendo en cuenta que aquella zona se utiliza para entrenamientos de aurores, sin embargo…- hizo un movimiento con su varita y las luces cambiaron de color- con un estudio más exhaustivo nos dimos cuenta que los puntos de la anomalía tienen un patrón, cosa que cuando ocurren por accidente, no tienen.

-¿fue adrede?- pregunto Tonks ceñuda, a su lado tenía a Lily Potter, quien miraba todo con un rictus serio. Remus cabeceo afirmando.

-lo preocupante es la cantidad de magia que se necesita para modificar los puntos- continuo James- se necesitan de varios magos para poder modificar un punto, ocupamos los registros de agua y sólo pudimos sacar una firma mágica- el silencio se apoderó de la sala.

Por las clases que Remus les daba sabía que era extremadamente difícil modificar puntos mágicos, generalmente se necesitaban de muchos magos para hacerlo, o que ocurriera algún accidente mágico, o, la forma más tétrica, a través de un sacrificio. La sombra cayo en los ojos de todos.

-debe haber algún error- murmuró Ron.

-eso esperamos- respondió James- por mientras hay que tratar de calcar todas las anomalías y buscar un patrón en su aparición. Lo único en claro que tenemos, es que estas no están apareciendo de forma espontánea, alguien las está provocando.

La reunión acabó y todos salieron. Sus ojos grises miraron por sobre su hombre y vio la cara seria de Lily Potter mirando a su marido y a su suegro antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

-no entiendo esto- dijo Ron mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Harry centro los ojos en su amigo- ¿por qué alguien querría hacer eso? Es tonto, gastar tanta energía para lograr algo que dura apenas un par de días… simplemente no tiene sentido.

-exacto- puntualizó Harry- y debemos encontrarle el sentido. No importa que tan mínima sea la intervención, jugar con la malla de magia es peligroso.

-lo que digas compa- el pelirrojo chocó su palma con la del moreno y se fue por otro pasillo en donde Sirius lo esperaba para sus clases de auror.

-¿y tú que harás?- le preguntó Harry, Draco evitó su mirada, no habían hablado de frente desde el incidente en su habitación.

-al laboratorio- respondió sin detener sus pasos, Harry caminaba a su lado- tu madre me dejó algunos libros de pociones con instrucciones que aún no he abierto- su mirada plata estaba fija en el corredor y no en la persona junto a él- voy a ponerme al día.

-te acompaño- se auto invitó el moreno para el disguste de Draco- ¿podrías fabricar algunas pócimas para el dolor muscular? A abuela se le agotaron en la enfermería y de verdad que me duelen mucho los brazos- dijo mientras se los frotaba con cara lastimera.

-claro- dijo ingresando al laboratorio de pócimas. Se tomó su tiempo para leer las instrucciones y revisar los materiales que necesitaba todo en completo silencio. Encendió tres cocinillas y puso sobre ellas los calderos.

Lo único que se escuchó durante los próximos minutos fue el cuchillo chocar contra la madera mientras Draco picaba los ingredientes y el burbujear de las pócimas. Draco estaba concentrado en lo que hacía, realizaba tres pócimas diferentes que no eran muy complicadas, pero eso no quería decir que se podía distraer, lo único que lo incomodaba y le hacía tener ese rictus agrio era la mirada verde que le seguía a todos lados.

Harry se había sentado en un banquillo al final de la gran mesa en donde él trabajaba, con ambos brazos sobre la madera y el mentón sobre ellos, con cara tranquila y sus ojos brillantes siguiéndole cada movimiento sin apenas pestañear.

Después de casi tres cuartos de horas en silencio los nervios de Draco ya estaban completamente crispados. Tres vueltas a la derecha, una y media a la izquierda y cuatro más a la derecha. Su ceño fruncido se pronunciaba con el pasar de los minutos. Tres gotas de sangre de gigante noruego, una vuelta a la izquierda, cinco gramos de escamas de lagarto del desierto, dos vueltas más a la izquierda. Esos malditos ojos que no se habían apartado ni por un segundo de su persona, con un semblante que no pudo definir si era tranquilo, enojado, triste o feliz. ¡No había nada!

Tres vueltas más a la izquierda y ahora a reposar por cinco minutos. Dio vuelta el reloj de arena y puso su mirada en la poción muscular que estaba tomando un tono violáceo, sólo un minuto más y esa pócima estaría lista.

El último grano de arena cayó y la pócima se volvió de un color turquesa. La segunda pócima estaba lista. Reviso la última, una pócima para reponer vitaminas en el organismo, dio dos vueltas a la izquierda y apagó el caldero, le echó diez gramos de amoria y ésta se tornó roja. Estaba lista.

-eres bastante bueno- Draco miró a Harry, sus primeras palabras en horas.

-gracias -respondió.

-estás enojado – no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

-no lo estoy- aseveró mientras traía frasquitos y dosificaba las pociones. Harry se levantó y le ayudó a llenar los frascos- sólo 50 ml por frasco- le dijo.

-has estado raro estos últimos días- continuo Potter- me corres la mirada, apenas me hablas, ya no me haces bromas ni me tratas de electrocutar.

-¿extrañando viejos tiempos?- dijo con cizaña, Harry torció el gesto.

-no exactamente, pero estas raro- las esmeraldas refulgieron tras las gafas- ya no vas a mi estudio- Draco no respondió, se dedicó a etiquetar correctamente cada poción, Harry insistió- ¿es por Ron?

-¿en serio me estas preguntando eso?- el hastío en su voz fue notorio, Harry encogió los hombros y miró hacia el piso.

-¿es por lo de samhain?- preguntó, a Draco se le secó la garganta, la mirada de Harry estaba fija en sus manos y su rostro se veía dubitativo- si es por eso no te preocupes, ya le dije a Ron que no te molestara e hice que Sirius destruyera la foto- pasó sus manos por el cabello azabache desordenándolo más de lo que ya estaba- no quiero que te sientas incómodo, sé que eres recatado en ese sentido, pero es que para mí, bueno, para mí y para Ron compartir cama no es tan terrible, lo hemos hecho desde los once años y bueno…. Disculpa si te hice sentir incómodo.

Draco quedó con una botella a medio cerrar, la boca ligeramente abierta con los ojos fijos en el par esmeralda que suplicaban perdón y muchas hormigas dominando su estómago. Le tomo un par de segundos cerrar la boca y pasar algo de saliva por la garganta seca, ¿acaso Potter se estaba disculpando por….? Por supuesto, era un Gryffindor, y ellos se disculpaban hasta por lo que no tenían ninguna culpa, tan noble. Sonrió de lado sintiendo el ambiente ligero a su alrededor.

-eres un imbécil- Harry sonrió.

.

.

La primera nevada cayó al finalizar la tercera semana de noviembre. Por tres días todas las actividades quedaron erradicadas sólo para el interior del castillo, Draco miraba hacia el exterior por uno de los grandes ventanales de la biblioteca, desde hace poco se había acostumbrado a ir allí por las tardes a buscar paz y tranquilidad, nadie iba a la biblioteca, por lo que dedicaba esos momentos a contemplar el paisaje que le entregaba el invierno que se había adelantado y los vastos jardines de la mansión.

 _Cuando el invierno se adelanta, es porque la primavera también viene apurada_ \- había dicho la abuela Potter en tono juguetón, su marido la había mirado como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, pero la anciana sólo rio mientras le guiñaba un ojo a él.

A lo lejos podía vislumbrar las caballerizas. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, ahora que lo meditaba, nunca había visto caballos ni nada parecido en los terrenos, ni a nadie que fuera para allá. Aquella inquietud la guardo hasta la hora de la cena en donde le preguntó a Harry.

-nosotros no tenemos caballos- le dijo- antiguamente teníamos, pero después no fueron necesarios.

-¿entonces porque aún están las caballerizas?

-oh eso es simple- respondió Charlus Potter haciéndose notar en una de las cabeceras de la mesa- las caballerizas las utilizamos cuando traemos hipogrifos, thestreal o cuando arriban manadas de caballos mágicos.

-¿tienen…. hipogrifos?- cuestionó Ron. Charlus le sonrió.

-no son nuestros propiamente tal, son de estas tierras, cada primavera vienen acá a cuidar a sus crías en nuestras tierras, y, como la magia lo exige, tenemos una relación cordial con ellos- el hombre paso un sorbo de vino por sus labios- se quedan en las caballerizas, nos dejan montarlos y cuando el invierno se acerca emprenden el vuelo hacia el sur.

-¿y cómo yo no vi ninguno?- preguntó Draco alzando una ceja.

\- ellos se mantuvieron alejados del castillo- respondió escueto- son criaturas inteligentes, se dieron cuenta que había alguien nuevo y mantuvieron la distancia.

La nevada amainó, pero no por ello dejó de caer nieve desde el cielo, por lo que el paisaje del castillo mantuvo una capa blanca brillante que le daba un tono etéreo, aún más mágico de lo que ya era.

Weasley pareció emocionado cuando Harry les llamo a su despachó y les entregó ropa invernal, varios suéteres, pantalones, remeras manga larga, bufandas, guantes, gorros y un par de botas gruesas para cada uno. Además, al pelirrojo se le entregó su traje de reclamado, sus ojos azules parecieron brillar de emoción cuando sostuvo la máscara dorada entre sus dedos.

-¿no había con forma de león?- cuestionó.

Harry se encogió de hombros sonriendo y Draco le ignoró, éste se encontraba entretenido revisando su nueva ropa, la tela era sin duda exquisita, y podía ver que estaba hecha a su medida. Dio un vistazo a la ropa del pelirrojo, mucho más grande que la de él y con colores más fuertes y alegres, había mucho rojo, azul y burdeos en su ropa, mientras que en la de él primaban el gris, el verde y el marrón. Interesante.

\- Remus te enseñará a cómo caminar en público- su vista se volvió a los otros jóvenes, el pelirrojo se había colocado la túnica por encima de la ropa y la máscara estaba colocada torpemente hacia un costado de la cara mientras que Harry se había sentado en su escritorio balanceando los pies suavemente- las marchas, las posiciones y todas esas cosas- hizo un movimiento con su mano quitándole importancia a lo que decía.

-hermano, me veo sensacional- gritó Ron dando vueltas sobre sí mismo agitando la túnica- cuando aparecieron en el andén era como ¡wuuuoo!

Draco sólo viro los ojos hacia otro lado por lo infantil del pelirrojo. Trato de ahogar esa vocecita en la cabeza que le recordaba que él se había emocionado de la misma manera.

.

.

.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos**. ¿ahora se subio bien el capítulo? lo siento, en verdad no sé que pasó, pero gracias a SaoCa por dar el aviso. Ahora sí, disfruen el capítulo!

 **.**

 **Capitulo siete**

 **"Diciembre"**

 **.**

Diciembre ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y el espíritu navideño ya se estaba sintiendo, la nieve adornaba los terrenos y ya se podía sentir ese aroma característico de la época. El único que parecía no estar consciente de ello era James Potter.

El patriarca cruzaba el castillo de allá para acá con un semblante taciturno, y en los entrenamientos privados con Harry era aún más estricto de lo normal, tanto así que ya eran dos las ocasiones que Harry se había desmayado por lo exhaustivo del ejercicio.

-parece estresado- había dicho Harry mientras su abuela lo revisaba, él junto a la comadreja estaban en la enfermería acompañándolo. Dorea Potter habló con voz suave.

-está preocupado- giro su muñeca mientras inspeccionaba la burbuja burdeo que flotaba sobre Harry- ya se va a cumplir un año desde que comenzaron esas anomalias, y cada vez que ocurren son mas graves, y no hay ninguna pista que seguir.

A todos se les oscureció el rostro, en tan solo una semana había habido tres anomalías significativas, la primera en el condado de Devon donde todos los elementos mágicos parecieron volverse locos, una bruja termino atrapada dentro de un espejo por ello, todavía la estaban tratando de sacar. La segunda había ocurrido en Hogsmade, el pueblo literalmente había perdido la gravedad y todo flotaba por los aires sin control, los habitantes tuvieron que amarrarse a sus casas para no salir flotando al cielo. Y por último, el tercero ocurrió en el callejón Diagon, todos los animales se volvieron locos, la falla había sido lo suficientemente grande para asustarlos y hacer que atacaran a las personas, lamentablemente ninguno pudo defenderse porque su magia había quedado bloqueada.

Este último accidente había sido hace tan solo dos días y el público en general se había volcado hacia el ministerio en busca de explicaciones, por ahora se habían calmado con una excusa vaga y poco ingeniosa, pero la gente decidió no preocuparse, aunque por ahí habían un par de reporteros que hacían hincapié en el asunto.

Y es ahí donde entra la gravedad del asunto, el tema tomo importancia porque había sido en un lugar público en donde transitaban cientos de magos y brujas a diario, y nadie había visto nada.

Lo único en claro que tenían era que gracias a los calques mágicos que habían realizado podían asegurar que era la misma persona, pero aun no habían podido averiguar quién era, ya que su firma mágica no se encontraba en los registros de la central de aurores.

-si lo piensas, tu papá debe estar muy frustrado- comentó el pelirrojo cuando los tres iban en camino a una de las clases de Remus- es el protector de la magia y alguien está jugando con ella y no tiene ni siquiera a un sospechoso, yo me sentiría fatal.

-sí, debe sentirse mal- murmuro el moreno bajando la mirada al suelo, su mano sobando su costado donde una herida bastante grande estaba vendada, resultado del entrenamiento de su papá.- pero yo estoy sufriendo las consecuencias, me gustaría entrenar con mi mamá ahora.

Aquello le llamo la atención, de todo el tiempo que llevaba acá en ninguna ocasión había visto a Lily Potter hacer alguna demostración mágica fuera de lo normal. Todos los habitantes del castillo ocupaban muy poco la varita, excepto cuando luchaban, pero para todo lo demás canalizaban la magia a través de sus manos, lo cual les permitía hacer hechizos simples y poco complejos que se utilizan el diaria vivir como acercar cosas a las manos, abrir puertas o vestirse.

Pero la señora Potter era la única que siempre andaba con su varita, y sólo ocupaba hechizos comunes, hasta los abuelos Potter habían hecho uso de sus poderes especiales, Dorea Potter poseía poderes curativos y podía crear una burbuja de color burdeo que le permitía examinar el interior del paciente, por otro lado Charlus Potter hacía gala de su perfecto manejo de la extrapolación mágica, lo había visto manipular mágicamente distintos objetos a distancia ocupando la técnica de los Potter, su magia de un color marrón parecía polvo flotando en el aire alrededor de él cuando la extrapolaba. Un día lo había descubierto manipular la tierra a distancia y forma figuras de piedra en los ratos que el ex patriarca se tomaba un tiempo de relajo entre la administración de las tierras y negocios de la familia.

Pero Lily Potter nunca había demostrado nada fuera de lo ordinario.

-¿qué clase de poder posee tu madre?- pregunto cortés, Harry subió los ojos al techo mientras pensaba.

-bueno, a decir verdad nunca lo he visto bien, mi madre ocupa mucho su varita así que no sé qué tan grande sea su poder- dijo frunciendo el ceño- pero escupe un tipo de lava, bastante ardiente, puede derretir casi cualquier superficie.

-¿escupir?- preguntó desconcertado. Harry sonrió abochornado.

-bueno, es lo único que la he visto hacer, pero según mi padre mi mamá posee poderes muy parecidos a un volcán-Harry se sobresaltó y abrió bien grandes los ojos y los miró con advertencia- Sirius la molestaba con que aquello iba de acorde a su temperamento y ahora él tiene una marca de por vida en la espalda, así que no le digan nada sobre ello.

.

.

Saberse superior era un placer que disfrutaba de forma descarada. Enderezó la espalda y ni siquiera trató de ocultar su sonrisa de superioridad cuando Ron se desplomó al piso luego de experimentar una leve sensación de un recuerdo.

Peter, que estaba a su lado, lo miró curioso antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y seguir meditando.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Remus que supervisaba a Ron, el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza, pero al alzar los ojos estos brillaban de forma deslumbrante.

-¡eso fue increíble! Casi pude sentir el agua salada en la piel- Remus le miró de forma amable y le alabó por el logro. Pero para eso estaba él, para arruinar todo.

-con la misma cantidad de tiempo yo ya había recreado recuerdos completos- soltó al aire. Remus le miró de forma reprobatoria y el pecho de Weasley se desinfló.

Pensó escuchar un "bastardo" y "hurón," pero no le tomo importancia y siguió meditando con su cometido ya hecho, sin embargo a la noche unos ojos esmeraldas refulgían furiosos.

-no es correcto que espetes tus logros en Ron- comenzó sermoneándolo, la comadreja se había ido a acostar temprano- a él le cuesta al principio siempre, en todo, pero luego toma el ritmo y avanza bien.

-si tú lo dices- dijo vagamente mientras un sabor ácido subía por su boca. De una forma u otra, no le estaba gustando que Harry lo sermoneara, en especial, si era por defender al pelirrojo.

-no quiero que lo vuelvas hacer- el moreno se detuvo frente a él, que se encontraba sentado en el sillón del estudio de Potter, y de forma firme tomó su barbilla alzándola y haciendo que sus ojos conectaran- es en serio, deja en paz a Ron.

Aquello fue como si algo en su interior hiciera click, y sin dedicarse a meditar lo que hacía, golpeo la mano de Harry para que le soltara y se levantó rápidamente, quedando los dos a la misma altura y muy cerca el uno del otro.

-pues si tanto quieres a tu pelirrojo pobretón dime que me puedo ir y así no los molesto- espetó enojado, las esmeraldas parpadearon asombradas- si tanto te jode que siempre lo esté molestando devuélveme a mi casa y esto se acaba.

-¿te quieres ir?- preguntó el moreno dolido, Draco respondió un categórico:

-sí

El silencio se instauró un tiempo en la sala, acompañado de un frio que los congeló en sus posiciones y que les dificultaba respirar. Las miradas tenían su propia pelea, se medían, se oscurecían, daban amenazas, y en el caso de Draco, se podía ver un halo de electricidad recorrer la pupila.

Si se cuestionaba de por qué había reaccionado así, tan solo respondería "puta comadreja", porque era lo único que cruzaba por su cabeza, eso, y que deseaba tener a Potter de su parte, y aquello lo enfurecía. Surgía la sensación de estar mendigando una amistad, y aquello le hacía sentir patético.

Por otro lado, Harry no dejaba de mirarlo, había tal intensidad en aquel par de esmeraldas que por un momento su pecho se estremeció conmocionado, sin saber si podía sostener la mirada a aquellas esferas repletas de emociones.

Harry arrugo el ceño de pronto, como si algo le estuviera molestando para luego chasquear la lengua en señal de hastío. Cerró los ojos un momento que a Draco se le hizo eterno, y cuando los abrió, el mar esmeralda se había calmado, y ahora lo acompañaba una sonrisa ladina.

-pensé que esto ya se había resuelto- de pronto Draco se vio arrastrado de un tirón a los brazos de Harry, su nariz quedo apoyada sobre el hombro del moreno mientras los brazos de este lo envolvían en un cálido abrazo, estrechándolo contra su trabajado abdomen.

Draco quedó paralizado, ninguna parte de su cuerpo reaccionó por más que él lo quisiera, el calor del otro cuerpo dejó como piedra a sus propios músculos, y el aroma que desprendía el moreno entumeció su cerebro, dejándolo sin reacción. Sólo con el pasar de los segundo pudo, torpemente, colocar ambas manos en el inicio de la camisa de Harry. Se permitió cerrar los ojos mientras inhalaba profundamente, sin cuestionar las sensaciones que estaba comenzando a sentir. Potter le estrecho más fuerte antes de hablar.

-ya te dije que no tienes nada que temer, siempre puedes contar conmigo- susurró sobre su oreja, trayéndole paz y calma a su pecho. Sin embargo lo siguiente hizo que un tic nervioso apareciera bajo su ojo izquierdo- así que deja de ponerte celoso.

Lo siguiente que se supo fue de un Draco abrazando bien fuerte a Harry, mientras permitía que rayos de electricidad salieran de su cuerpo, electrocutando al contrario.

-imbécil- susurró saliendo de la habitación, dejando tras de sí a un moreno tirado en el piso con espasmos producto de la electricidad, y la camisa completamente chamuscada.

.

.

No fue una promesa directa, pero dejó de molestar a Weasley cada vez que podía y dejó que el pelirrojo avanzara tranquilo con sus lecciones, y para su disgusto, Harry tenía razón, apenas agarró el ritmo la comadreja comenzó a avanzar a pasos agigantados en sus lecciones, pero se consoló con que Remus aseguraba que aún le faltaba por lo menos un mes para llegar a su núcleo. Esperaba que el pelirrojo tuviera un poder de lo más insulso, como calentar agua o hablar con las plantas; con lo que se refería a él, Peter le había mostrado una sala en la cual había trabajado, según él, para que pudiera practicar libremente sin la preocupación de dañar el castillo o generar un incendio accidental. Por su parte nunca le había preocupado ello.

Pero debía decir que el silencioso y callado hombrecillo tenía un muy buen poder, lanzó descargas desde sus manos hacia la pared y ésta parecía absorberla. Un muro que no repelía sino que absorbía la energía que impactaba en él, bastante bueno.

-lo iré reforzando según avances- le dijo tocando el muro con la mano, este resplandeció en un tono amarillo- pero mientras tanto, con lo que le he puesto a la sala bastará.

Tenía un par de ideas rondando su mente. Lo único que sabía hacer ahora era controlar la cantidad de descarga que quería soltar, aunque mientras más alta fuera perdía el control, y podía lanzar rayos desde sus manos, aunque cuando le sumaba intensidad, su mano comenzaba a tiritar y pronto perdía el control, lo que era bastante peligroso ya que el rayo salía despedido a cualquier dirección, así que mientras tanto, sin saber muy bien qué hacer entrenando solo, decidió controlar el nivel de descarga, ya que muy dolorosamente comprobó, si perdía el control, se provocaba quemaduras leves pero bastante irritantes.

Así que diciembre avanzo entre sus avances en pociones durante la mañana, meditación y sus propias clases sobre el control de su poder, aunque no estaba solo en ello. Por las mañanas, a veces, Lily Potter se paseaba por el laboratorio y observaba qué poción hacía en ese momento, a veces ella también fabricaba pociones. Resultó grato descubrir que la mujer era muy buena fabricando pócimas.

-para estar trabajando solo avanzas muy bien- le halagó mientras que con una pluma iba marcando páginas en un libro de pociones- yo creo que para el próximo año podrías hacer el examen de maestrías si sigues con este ritmo.

-¿Quién me tomaría el examen?- preguntó mirándola a través de los lentes de protección que llevaba puesto, la mujer sonrió misteriosa.

-después sabrás- le dijo mientras dejaba el grueso libro sobre el mesón- marqué las pócimas que debes de hacer de aquí al 5 de enero.

Por mientras, Remus le había dejado unos cuantos libros que dijo, le podían ser de ayuda para el perfeccionamiento de su poder.

-estas son bitácoras de antiguos reclamados que tuvieron un poder similar o igual al tuyo- dejo los volúmenes sobre su escritorio- te serán de ayuda para marcar metas y ver cómo puedes desarrollarte.

-¿debo mostrar algún resultado pronto?- cuestionó. El castaño sonrió.

-sólo los que tú quieras.

Los leyó durante sus ratos libres, en total, había habido siete reclamados que anteriormente habían poseído un poder similar al suyo. Había uno, de un tal Richard Reinard, que había tenido exactamente el mismo poder que él. Sus ojos devoraron el diario, y gracias a Merlín, el hombre había detallado paso a paso sus avances.

Entre las primeras páginas, el hombre relataba la importancia de poder controlar perfectamente el rayo, ya que al utilizar técnicas la precisión era la clave. El creía manejarlo bastante bien, las descargas que daba contaban con el nivel deseado por él, y los rayos que podía lanzar desde su mano, aunque a corta distancia, eran certeros, por lo que decidió ignorar las primeras páginas y comenzar a practicar lo que el antiguo reclamado había nombrado como "bola de relámpago".

En teoría, debía formar una esfera hecha con rayos que fuera estable, lo suficiente como para poder lanzarla y así, poder electrocutar al contrincante. Estaba tan emocionado con lo que podría llegar a hacer pronto que ni siquiera los elogios de Remus hacía Ron cuando este llegó a la séptima puerta interna le quitó su buen humor.

La víspera de noche buena llego con un grato ambiente invernal, a pesar de que en la mayoría de las salas había chimeneas que se mantenían encendidas las 24 horas del día, los pasillos seguían siendo helados, por lo que ya se había hecho costumbre portar su antigua bufanda de Slytherin alrededor del cuello. Ron por su parte ocupaba una de Gryffindor, mientras que Harry decidió quedarse neutral en esa batalla silenciosa ocupando una de color negro.

Los copos de nieve caían de forma delicada desde el cielo, casi como si quisieran hacer el descenso un baile, lento e hipnótico.

Se paró frente al espejo de cuerpo completo de su cuarto y arregló los últimos detalles de su traje. Estaba luciendo una bella túnica verde esmeralda, la cual había pedido a elección para que combinara con la camisa y pantalón gris que lucía por debajo de ella, completamente Slytherin.

Y aunque en una primera instancia se podría pensar que lo hizo porque era el único Slytherin entre tanto Gryffindor, la verdad es que era para honrar a sus padres, ellos siempre lucían algo con los colores de Slytherin en navidad para demostrar lo orgullosos que estaban de haber pertenecido a la casa de las serpientes.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, la conversación agradable y la sobre mesa aún mejor. Todos vestían de forma elegante, Harry utilizaba una túnica de tono azul oscuro abierto, mostrando la camisa blanca o conjunto con el pantalón azul marino, la cual le quedaba muy bien, para su horror notó que desviaba la mirada cada cierto tiempo a mirar como la túnica se mecía tras Potter. Chasqueó la lengua cabreado, no podía estar sintiendo envidia en cómo se le veía su atuendo a Potter, ¿no?

-el abrir los regalos al amanecer es un poco anticuado, ¿no?- Había dicho Lily Potter, mientras se acercaba con una caja labrada entre sus manos, todos bebían copas de brandy junto a la gran chimenea del comedor- pues bien, Draco, Ron, aquí están sus regalos- la pelirroja abrió la caja, dejando a la vista dos pulseras, un tanto gruesa, que tenían al parecer runas grabadas por todo su entorno. Sin querer ser descortés, sólo alzó la ceja ante el regalo extraño. Fue el patriarca, James, que le quito la duda.

-son pulseras de proyección astral- dijo tomando una y colocándola en la muñeca de Ron- esto les permitirá proyectar su alma fuera de su cuerpo y viajar al lugar que quieran- pronto, el rubio tuvo la otra pulsera alrededor de su muñeca.- no podrán ser vistos ni escuchados, tan solo podrán ser observadores.

-es para que pasen navidad con sus familias- susurró Harry con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Aquello le tomo desprevenido tanto a él como a Weasley, y su corazón palpitó esperanzado ante la posibilidad de estar con sus padres. No lo creyó, hasta que los hicieron acostar a ambos y con un hechizo, la pulsera comenzó a brillar.

Al abrir sus ojos estos casi dejan caer lagrimas, estaba en la mansión Malfoy, en la fiesta de navidad que todo los años daban sus padres, ahí estaban sus amigos, sentados en la gran mesa del comedor, una sonrisa melancólica se formó en sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de que habían dejado un puesto vacio en la mesa, el puesto que le correspondía él.

Aun sin poder participar, se sentó en la silla que le correspondía y se dedicó a atesorar el momento.

.

.

La mañana del 25 de diciembre fue bastante tranquila, Harry se levantó cerca de las 9 de la mañana, anduvo en pijama por su estudio y se echó a ver televisión en el sillón mientras Cinnia ronroneaba en su regazo, Hedwig y Beltza dormían juntas en la percha, todos merecían un pequeño descanso.

Con una nota enviada a través de un elfo domestico pidió permiso a sus padres para desayunar en su alcoba, la verdad es que el día había amanecido perfecto para descansar sin quitarse el pijama, así que esa mañana alcanzó su cúspide de satisfacción cuando le trajeron una jarra de chocolate caliente con esencia de almendra, lo más maravilloso que había probado en su vida.

No se había preocupado por sus reclamados, lo más probable es que estuvieran cansados por el viaje astral, ya se imaginaba, a ambos, haberse quedado en sus antiguos hogares hasta que el último integrante de su familia se quedara dormido.

Lo que fue de su propia familia, hicieron lo típico, intercambios de regalos a la media noche, un brindis por yulé y la ofrenda hacia los ancestro, el ingreso del árbol a la casa que debían cuidar durante el invierno y que ahora reposaba en uno de los salones principales.

Bebió otro sorbo de chocolate, dejando que el denso brebaje calentara su cuerpo y le dejara ese gusto único en el paladar. Cinnia bostezó en su regazo.

De pronto, la taza de chocolate cayó sobre la alfombra, manchando de líquido café la superficie, y Cinnia corrió asustada cuando sin previo aviso, fue botada de su posición. Las esmeraldas miraban fijo al frente pero sin ver lo que tenía delante, unas ondas rojas danzaban en las pupilas de forma tempestuosa acelerando cada vez mas la respiración del moreno.

Harry se echó a correr por los pasillos, sin preocuparse de que anduviera en pijama o descalzo, lo único que podía sentir era el acelerado palpitar de su corazón mientras corría por los corredores del castillo.

Su magia se agitó como nunca, y por primera vez, pudo percibir y distinguir esencias mágicas a su alrededor. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en que por fin había desarrollado una habilidad que los Potter tenían y que hasta ese momento él no poseía, sólo se dedicó a correr a donde, pudo distinguir, se encontraban sus padres.

Azotó las puertas al entrar, a la vez que se detenía en el salón privado de ambos. Ninguno de sus progenitores se alteró por la dramática entrada de su hijo, tan sólo James alzó la mirada, oscurecida por un manto de seriedad que nunca antes le había visto.

-¿eso fue….?- la pregunta quedo inconclusa, sin saber cómo seguir. Su padre le miró serio a la vez que asentía una vez- ¿pero cómo? Se supone que yo no…

-no puedes- reafirmo James con voz parca- eso tan sólo reafirma la gravedad de la situación.

Harry tragó en seco, con el corazón palpitando de incertidumbre y temor. El patriarca Potter poseía una habilidad especial, y que sólo él, entre todos los demás Potter poseía, y que se traspasaba de padre a hijo cuando éste cedía su puesto como patriarca, y era un vínculo único con la magia, el poder sentir el llamado de ella, el poder vislumbrar cuando todo estaba en perfecta armonía o cuando ésta se alteraba.

Había sentido como si una puñalada se instalaba en su pecho y el grito mudo de alguien pidiendo auxilio. La magia había sido atacada, y no tan sólo el patriarca la escuchó.

-ya contacté a la central de aurores- si giró sorprendido, su abuelo, vestido siempre impecable, estaba parado en la puerta con la misma mirada seria de su padre. James cabeceo, dando a entender que escuchó- otro día descansaremos.

El anciano se giró sobre sus talones rumbo a su estudio, mientras que Lily fue a buscar a los reclamados de su padre. James posó una mano sobre sus hombros cuando iba a pasar por su lado.

-sé que te he exigido bastante- dijo conectando las miradas- pero ahora más que nunca, necesito que te esfuerces más.

No supo por qué, ni exactamente qué fue, lo único que leyó en esa frase fue que pronto, la paz que había en el mundo mágico, ya no existiría.

.

.

Draco gruño molesto cuando Harry lo zamarreó violentamente para despertarlo. Quiso mandarle una patada, pero su pierna se enredó con las sabanas, volvió a gruñir enojado, ignorando las palabras del moreno, se giró sobre la cama y cubrió su cabeza con las mantas.

-¡Draco!- vociferó Harry al mismo tiempo que arrancaba las mantas y las arrojaba al piso, Draco se encogió en sí mismo por el frio que de pronto lo golpeo- ¡levántate, te quiero en 15 minutos listo con tu uniforme esperándome afuera!

El rubio miro ceñudo como la figura de Potter salía a paso firme de su habitación, mientras la túnica oscura se mecía al compás de su cuerpo. A regañadientes, se levantó de la cama y fue a mojarse la cara para despabilar, sentía una pequeña aguja de angustia que le molestaba en el pecho, generada por el tono urgente de Harry.

Cuando salió de su habitación, Weasley hacia lo mismo, ambos vestidos con los trajes de reclamados, el pelirrojo jugaba con la máscara pasándola de una mano a otra.

-¿sabes que le pasa a Potter?- preguntó, el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros. En eso, la puerta de la habitación de Harry se abrió mostrando al moreno avanzar con paso firme y con cara de seriedad.

-vamos- no esperó a ver si lo seguían, solo avanzó, y él y Weasley tuvieron que trotar un poco para alcanzarlo.

-¿qué pasa, Harry?- preguntó Ron, de pronto una muy apresurada Tonks paso rápido por su lado cargando varias carpetas- ¿por qué están todos tan acelerados?

-hoy en la mañana hubo una falla mágica- dijo mientras avanzaban rápido por los pasillos- aún estamos tratando de medir la intensidad, pero fue bastante grande- empujo unas puertas, la sala de reuniones se dio ante sus ojos, en ese momento habían varias carpetas y papeles sobre la mesa y en el techo se formaba una malla con algunos puntos brillando de forma constante y otros intermitente.

-por el amor a Merlin, ¿Cómo que no puedes sacarlos?- Lily Potter vociferaba molesta frente a un espejo, el reflejo no era de ella sino que de Peter, que miraba a la pelirroja con temor.

-hay mucha gente, y están bastante agitados, no puedo elevar un muro- dijo rápido- necesito a los aurores para que los saquen a todos.

-déjame arreglarlo, por mientras marca presencia y trata de calmar los ánimos- Peter cabeceo y la imagen se difuminó- ¡Remus!

-ya estoy en ello- el castaño se colocaba su túnica de forma apresurada antes de salir corriendo. La mujer suspiró cansada y con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos esmeraldas se posaron en ellos tres- hijo, ¿están listos?

-si, madre- la pelirroja se acercó rápido a ellos, al fondo de la sala estaba Dorea leyendo algunas cartas con el rostro serio- ¿qué debemos hacer?

-todos están en terreno- comenzó a hablar apoyando su espalda en la gran mesa de madera- están tomando muestras de campo para ver el impacto, los aurores están reuniendo datos de los afectados y de todas las zonas que se vieron perjudicadas. Deben ir a buscar el informe, se los entregará el jefe de los aurores.

Los tres cabecearon asintiendo y Harry los guio hacía la chimenea principal donde se arregló su túnica mientras que él junto a la comadreja se colocaban las máscaras y tiraban las capuchas sobre sus cabezas.

Para ser la primera vez que Weasley iba a terreno lo hizo bien, aunque tuvo que corregirle su postura cuando hicieron el pasillo para que Harry saliera. Claro está, que no le iba a mencionar que esa era la segunda vez para él.

Siguieron a Harry por el vestíbulo, por el cual transitaban muy pocos magos y brujas, lo que era comprensible si tenían en cuenta que era víspera de navidad, pero los que estaban presenten notaron inmediatamente su presencia, un mago fue raudo hacia un ascensor para llamarlo, tan solo tuvieron que esperar unos segundos antes de que las puertas se abrieran. Ambos se posicionaron tras Harry que mantenía la espalda recta y el cuello estirado.

.

Ron se remeció incomodo tras él cuando ingresaron al ascensor, escuchó a Draco bufar y murmurar un "estate quieto, comadreja" a lo que su amigo respondió "eso trato, hurón". Sonrió levemente, sus ojos estaban fijas en las manecillas que indicaban el piso mientras bajaban.

\- estense quietos, sólo nos tomará unos minutos hacer esto y podremos volver al castillo- les sermoneó. Ron le dio un último tirón a la túnica negra justo antes de que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran- vamos.

La central de aurores era un jaleo de papeles volando de una esquina a otra, escritorios llenos de carpetas y caras malhumoradas. Era de esperarse, la mayoría de los aurores deberían estar disfrutando el día después de navidad y no llenando papeleo por una falla mágica masiva.

-Lord Harry Potter- Saludó el jefe de aurores Kingsley Shacklebolt, un hombre alto de tes oscura que poseía un rostro que entregaba confianza y liderazgo. Harry correspondió el saludo- estará complacido del informe que hemos logrado redactar- hizo un ademán con su mano invitándolos a caminar- como sabrá, cuando ocurrió el evento muchos magos y brujas se vieron afectados, hemos tenido que llenar informe tras informe, interrogaciones, ir a San Mungo.

-¿alguno fue afectado de gravedad?- preguntó, Kingsley negó con la cabeza.

-la gran mayoría perdió el control de su magia por algunas horas, los más graves se vieron perjudicados por hechizos inofensivos- explicó tomando una carpeta de un escritorio y dándole un rápido vistazo a las fotos- tenemos desde un mago que escupe jabón de lavavajilla a una bruja que salió volando de su casa por unas orejas gigantes que le provocó un _engorgio._ Fuera de eso ha habido un pequeño grupo que ha presentado nauseas, vómitos y mareos.

-¿tienen el total de damnificados?- recibió las carpetas que el auror le entregaba guardándolas rápidamente en un portafolio que llevaba encogido en el bolsillo.

-tenemos el catastro, pero faltan los detalles- el auror lo miro un poco nervioso- tendremos los informes detallados para mañana en la mañana, por ahora sólo tenemos los preliminares.

-con esto bastará por ahora- tranquilizo al mago, el hombre sonrió de medio lado.

-como ve, tengo a toda la central de aurores trabajando, y no por voluntad propia- las caras de los hombres y mujeres a su alrededor era de obvia agriedad, todos con los ojos sombríos y el rictus de disgusto en las bocas- lamentablemente no pude hacer trabajar a los oficinistas, no tengo jurisdicción sobre ellos, por ello tuvimos que traer a estudiantes de derecho mágico para que nos ayudaran con los archivos y el timbrado legal de los reportes.

Dio una rápida mirada por la central, había algunos magos con túnicas marrones corriendo de un lado a otro llevando carpetas y ordenando papeles. Se sintió mal por ellos, varios de los aurores parecían descargar su frustración dándoles miradas frías y palabras mordaces.

-eso será todo por ahora- sus ojos verdes volvieron a mirar a Kingsley- mi padre vendrá cuando los reportes finales estén listo- cerro el portafolio y lo encongio para volver a guardarlo en su bolsillo.

-le haré saber tan pronto los tengamos- el hombre inclinó un poco la cabeza a modo de despedida, Harry imitó el gesto, pero de forma más leve.

Sus pasos se dirigieron al ascensor dispuesto a irse a descansar cuando un respingo de Ron le llamó la atención. Miró en la dirección en la que su amigo observaba y rápidamente se dio cuenta de qué era lo que lo había sorprendido, parada a unos cuantos metros de ellos, con su cabello castaño desordenado enmarcando una cara igualmente sorprendida, estaba su amiga, Hermione Granger.

Escuchó un "oops" cantarín que soltó Draco, ignoró el aparente silencio que se había formado a su alrededor cuando sus ojos conectaron, verde esmeralda contra marrón, trató de que su cara mantuviera el rictus serio, lo cual logró para su alivio.

Sin embargo, desde el otro lado, el rostro sorprendido de su amiga cambio lentamente a uno furioso. Sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo mientras que sus ojos se estrecharon y adquirieron un brillo peligroso al igual que su boca que se frunció hasta ser una delgada línea en su rostro, a la par que parecía que su cabello castaño se desordenaba más y parecía mecerse siniestramente a su alrededor.

Con un golpe seco dejó las carpetas que llevaba en sus manos en el escritorio más cercano, el auror dueño del escritorio miró nervioso a la chica, y su túnica se meció al compás de los apurados y determinados pasos que daba, acortando la distancia entre ellos.

Si antes pensó que se había formado un silencio a su alrededor, ahora estaba seguro de que toda la central se encontraba en silencio sepulcral, hasta los aviones de papel habían detenido su vuelo. Sus lentes se resbalaron por el puente de su nariz cuando la palma de la mano de Hermione hizo contacto con su mejilla, dejando la zona roja. Sus ojos verdes la miraron de reojo, había fuego en la mirada de la castaña, su rostro estaba serio pero se encontraba agitada, su boca jadeaba y su pecho subía y bajaba como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

Con tranquilidad enderezó su postura y se colocó bien los lentes, sólo había una solución para lo que acababa de ocurrir, y lo lamentaba, aun no pensaba hacerlo por lo menos en un par de semanas más, pero Hermione acortó el tiempo ella misma.

Con un movimiento de cabeza dio la orden, Draco la entendió inmediatamente y rápido se ubicó a la espalda de la chica tomándole ambos brazos por detrás. Hermione levantó el rostro desafiante, sus ojos retándole. A su alrededor algunas personas murmuraban, y muchos miraban con lastima a la impulsiva chica que le había faltado el respeto a un Potter.

Kingsley se acercó y dio una mirada que reflejaba pena hacia Hermione. Parecía querer decir algo, pero finalmente calló y soltó un suspiro resignado. No despegó la mirada de su amiga mientras giraba la varita al igual que Ron, diciendo mentalmente el hechizo que los teletransportaría a la sala de bienvenida de la mansión.

La luz los envolvió y pronto el fondo tras su amiga cambio, ya no era la central de aurores, sino que una sala de piedra con una gran diagrama tallado en el piso les dio la bienvenida. Draco soltó los brazos de Hermione y se alejó unos pasos.

Los ojos castaños de Hermione le taladraban y no cambió su postura desafiante cuando habló;

-me mentiste- inicio con voz tensa- te llevaste a Ron- tragó en seco antes de continuar- lo menos que te mereces es eso- apuntó la mejilla roja del moreno mientras su respiración agitada era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación.

Miró la figura de negro que lo sobrepaso, Ron se acercó a Hermione sin quitarse la máscara, ella se tensó y pareció tomar una postura más defensiva, pero ésta quedó desarmada cuando Ron se quito la máscara.

Sus ojos marrones se abrieron en toda su magnitud mientras parecían brillar con el inicio de lágrimas, su labio inferior tiritó un poco antes de que se lo mordiera levemente, de seguro, para no soltar un sollozo. Sus ojos pasaron rápidamente de él a Ron y viceversa, parecía no creer lo que veía, pero finalmente los hechos la convencieron y saltó sobre Ron soltando un gran sollozo, sus delgados brazos se cruzaron tras el cuello del pelirrojo y su cara la escondió en el pecho contrario.

-Ron…. Esto es….. no puede ser….. y Harry….. y yo pensé- balbuceaba sin sentido, tanto, que hizo que Ron soltara una risita, aquello la hizo reaccionar- ¡no me avisaste! Yo ya pensaba que había quedado viuda y tu aquí todo campante con esa mascara y caminando por ahí- se despegó del pelirrojo para mirarlo furiosa- ¡eres tan….!- no se decidió por cual palabra ocupar, así que en vez de hablar utilizo sus puños para golpear una y otra vez a Ron en el pecho- ¡y tú no te salvas Harry!- bramó apuntándolo.

-¿yo que hice?- preguntó de forma estúpida colocando sus manos a la altura del pecho en un gesto precavido. Hermione tomo a Ron de la muñeca y lo arrastro junto a ella mientras se acercaba a él.

-¿¡cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! Mientras yo estaba preocupada ustedes aquí, ¡par de imbéciles!- su rostro de furia se contrajo y nuevamente su labio inferior tiritaba, pero esta vez no se lo mordió, sino que junto aire y habló con trémulo, al borde del llanto- no me vuelvan a dejar sola.

Fue una súplica que le llego al corazón y le hizo sonreír enternecido, intercambio una mirada con su amigo que también parecía haber sido afectado por las palabras de su novia. Ambos rodearon el cuerpo de la chica de forma delicada, Hermione sollozó y paso sus brazos por las cinturas de ellos acercándolos más, los tres se fundieron en un abrazo que pareció calmar una parte dentro de ellos que había estado inestable desde aquel día en la estación, cuando se separaron, ahora, en silencio, se volvían a rearmar en uno solo, en aquel trio de la torre Gryffindor que no se separaban nunca, que compartieron secretos junto a la chimenea, los que estudiaron cabeza a cabeza en la biblioteca, los que se sentaban juntos para almorzar. El trio dorado de Gryffindor se había vuelto a unir.

-definitivamente me acaba de dar diabetes- tres pares de ojos miraron a la figura que caminaba hacia la salida, Hermione parecía sorprendida.

-¿Malfoy?

-Hola Grenger, en serio, Potter, ¿todos los Gryffindors son tan melosos?- el rubio se cruzó de brazos y los miro con cara de circunstancia. Harry sonrió y rodeando a su amiga por los hombros le contesto.

-nosotros nos manejamos en manada- Draco viró los ojos.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuará...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos!** vine rápidamente a dejarles el nuevo capitulo. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen mi historia y un extra gracias a las que se toman el tiempo para dejar un comentario. Disfruten el capitulo .

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo ocho**

 **"** **Níniel"**

 **.**

 **.**

Draco golpeaba con su pluma una y otra vez el cuaderno que tenía sobre su escritorio, los tímpanos retumbando con el incesante parloteo de Grenger la cual no paraba de levantar la mano y hacer preguntas que Remus respondía diligente.

Estaba bien que la _chica nueva_ hiciera preguntas, pero esto ya era demasiado, además, ya estaba hastiado de lo improductivo que todo esto estaba siendo. Para empezar, todas las cosas que Grenger preguntaba, él ya las sabia, y las sabía bien, se había encargado de memorizar bastante bien todo sobre la historia de los Potter, los puntos mágicos de presión, cuál era su deber como reclamado, ¡todo!

-¿pero entonces, cómo los Potter lograron obtener esos poderes y estatus en primer lugar?

Bueno, tal vez no sabía todo.

Remus sonrió de forma enigmática, un breve silencio cayó sobre el salón, Ron alzo sus ojos prestándole atención, Hermione estaba que saltaba de su silla por la curiosidad y Draco, pues, él estaba molesto por no haber preguntado eso antes.

-Bueno, a pesar de que la historia sobre el origen del clan Potter se ha perdido oficialmente, aún persiste en la cultura mágica popular, aunque la gente no se da cuenta- el castaño sonrió de forma enigmática a la vez que abría uno de los cajones de su escritorio, si debía ser sincero, aquella última frase sí había llamado su atención, aunque no lo demostraría como Grenger que parecía saltar en su asiento por la emoción- la historia – continuó Remus – se puede encontrar, aunque sólo general, aquí- termino levantando un libro que hizo que las cejas de Draco se perdieran casi en su cuero cabelludo.

Grenger parecía saltar emocionada, en cambio él y el pelirrojo miraban al adulto escépticos, Remus volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez como si algo le hiciera gracia.

-debe estar bromeando- soltó la comadreja resoplando, ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de su novia.

-concuerdo con Weasley- dijo levantando la mano perezosamente, Grenger torció el cuello mirándolo con sorpresa- ahí no puede haber nada sobre los Potter.

-por supuesto que si- respondió Remus con gracia- sólo que la historia no está completa.

-¡esperen!- grito la única mujer de la sala con las mejillas arreboladas, mirando a todos con el ceño fruncido- no entiendo que está pasando, ¿qué es ese libro?

\- Son los cuentos de Beedle el bardo- le respondió Ron, ante la mirada confundida de su novia, siguió- es un libro de cuentos infantiles para niños magos- Hermione gesticulo un gran "oh" con su boca a la vez que fruncía el ceño y fijaba su mirada en el viejo tomo que tenía Remus entre sus manos.

-bueno… los cuentos infantiles, por lo menos muggles, relatan historias muy antiguas aunque se han visto modificadas con el tiempo- argumento un tanto insegura buscando la aprobación de Remus, el hombre le sonrió con aprobación y posó el libro sobre el banco de Hermione.

-bien dicho, Hermione- felicito el hombre abriendo el libro y comenzando a pasar rápidamente las páginas- es cierto que no se encuentra la historia completa, pero la parte esencial si está- con un gesto hizo que tanto él como la comadreja se acercaran al pupitre de Grenger, a la vez que giraba el libro y mostraba la página que había estado buscando.

-¿El cuento de los tres hermanos?- dijo confundida Grenger, Remus retrocedió un paso para poder verlos a los tres bien.

\- léelo, es una historia breve- Hermione no esperó mucho más y rápidamente se tragó las palabras de la página frente a ella, una vez que la chica termino de leer, Remus continuo- como recordaran, esta historia se trata sobre tres hermanos que recibieron regalos de la muerte, también se les conoce como las reliquias de la muerte a la varita de sauco, el anillo y la capa- carraspeo un poco antes de continuar- lo que no dice el libro es que el apellido de los hermanos es Peverell, una rama familiar ya extinta. Lo que tampoco menciona es que el hermano menor, quien logró burlar a la muerte, cambio su apellido.

Remus giro su varita y por sobre sus cabezas apareció la imagen de tres hombres, bastante parecidos entre sí, con los pómulos en alto, un mentón varonil y los ojos de un profundo castaño, pero uno de ellos sobresalía de forma más nítida.

\- El hermano menor se llamaba Ignotus Peverell, siendo el menor de tres hermanos e hijo del cuarto varón de la cabeza de su familia, la herencia que podía recibir y lo títulos nobiliarios, eran prácticamente nulos. Sin embargo, Ignotus se enamoró de una joven maga, la cual era hija única de una familia muy pequeña, ella era la heredera de todo- la imagen de Ignotus cambio para ahora mostrar a una joven de largos cabellos azabaches, tes un tanto morena y rasgos bastante finos, era hermosa, toda una noble- el padre de la joven aprobó el matrimonio, sin embargo colocó una sola condición, que Ignotus cambiara su apellido por el de ellos para mantener vivo el nombre familiar.

-ella era una Potter- susurró Grenger, casi con temor, Remus asintió.

-Cornelia Potter e Ignotus Potter se casaron y formaron familia, y tal como dice el cuento, la muerte no lo logró encontrar hasta que ya estaba entrado en años y ya había dejado la capa en manos de su hijo mayor- Remus agito su varita y la imagen cambio a un Ignotus anciano, postrado en una silla mientras una sombra, bastante parecida a un dementor se le acercaba- lo que tampoco sale en el cuento, es que la muerte quedo gratamente sorprendida con Ignotus, no solamente porque la había burlado por tantas décadas, sino porque además de ello utilizó la capa para ayudar a otras personas.

-La muerte antes de llevárselo le susurró, con su esposa como testigo, que estaba ansiosa de ver lo que harían sus descendientes con la capa- Remus sonrió volviendo a cambiar la imagen por los que parecían ser los hijos de Ignotus- la muerte esperaba que los hijos pelearan entre ellos por la capa, pero otra vez se sorprendió cuando entre todos, decidieron utilizarla para el bien, siguiendo las órdenes del hermano mayor, sin rencores, ni peleas. Sin embargo no fue hasta la tercera generación, cuando los nietos de Ignotus tenían en sus manos la capa, que la muerte no cabía en su asombro, y decidió hacer unos regalos.

La varita volvió a girar mostrando un diagrama de los puntos de presión.

-la muerte, quien no puede matar directamente sino que puede mover los hilos de nuestros destinos, toco en su frente a todos los herederos Potter y les entrego el don de la perspicacia, de poder presentir cuando ella anduviera cerca, para que así pudieran sortearla, después de eso se cortó su cabello y dejo una hebra en el corazón de cada Potter, de esta forma, como ella misma se encontraba ligada a cada ser en este mundo, los Potter también lo estarían.

-Pero fue cuando hizo esto que la magia se presentó, y como un susurro que se escucha en el viento, decidió entregar en tal loable familia, la protección de ella misma, haciendo un pacto en el cual les entregaría completamente su capacidad mágica. Y de esta forma, los Potter hicieron un juramento con la muerte y la magia, que es irrevocable por cualquier ley terrenal, sólo ellas pueden levantar el pacto.

Draco se quedó en silencio esperando a que Remus prosiguiera con el relato, pero esto no dijo nada más. Fue finalmente Grenger quien levanto la mano tímidamente pidiendo permiso para hablar.

-pero…. Si es así ¿en qué punto entran los reclamados?- Remus puso cara pensativa antes de responder.

-unas cuantas generaciones después- explicó- originalmente solamente los Potter participaban de esto, pero con el tiempo su ayuda se fue haciendo cada vez más necesaria, por lo que la magia le entregó el derecho de poder reclamar a cualquier mago o bruja en edad de casarse.

-nunca he entendido eso de "en edad de casarse" – dijo Weasley haciendo las comillas con sus dedos.

-oh, bueno, es que originalmente, los Potter reclamaban a sus pretendientes- a los tres por igual se les subieron los colores a las mejillas, aunque Draco trato de no parecer tan consternado como Ron- ¡no se alarmen! – dijo entre risas el castaño- eso fue hace siglos, y no duró mucho, la idea principal era de que así hubieran muchos descendientes que ayudaran, pero ello no prospero.

Remus paseo sus ojos miel por los tres jóvenes ante él, con la comisura de la boca levemente levantada. Finalmente preguntó:

-¿saben por qué no prospero aquel proyecto?

-Porque la poligamia no es viable en sociedades civilizadas- dijo Hermione.

\- Porque tenían muchas esposas que los regañaban- adivinó Ron

-porque no les daba para joderse a todas sus esposas- Hermione se escandalizo con su frase, Ron trato de aguantar la risa y Remus le miro de forma desaprobatoria.

-no, quiero que recuerden sus clases de magia antigua, ¿Cuál es la magia natural más poderosa?- los tres se miraron sin saber muy bien que responder, la magia natural era por ejemplo la magia de los elfos domésticos, o la magia accidental que explotaba en los niños magos. No sabía qué responder- el amor.

Draco se sintió repentinamente empalagado.

-no me miren así- río Remus ante la cara de los tres adolescentes- recuerden que la magia está ligada a las emociones, es por ello que ustedes meditan, no solo para poder ser conscientes de su propio poder, sino que también para poder conocerse a sí mismos, para que se conviertan en personas estables, equilibradas, que durante la lucha puedan mantener la mente fría y concentrada para poder utilizar sus poderes de forma óptima, que no les gane el dolor o la rabia.

-cuando estaba en el cuartel de aurores nos hablaban de lo mismo- musito Ron, Remus cabeceo de forma afirmativa.

-son leyes universales, sólo que la gente no las toma en cuenta, en su mayoría- Los miró con los ojos brillantes- no piensen que es porque sea viejo y tenga un hijo estoy diciendo esto, pero la magia ligada al amor es la más pura y fuerte de todas, cuando alguien normal encuentra a su persona amada, sin que se dé cuenta, su poder mágico aumenta paulatinamente, porque mental y emocionalmente se encuentra en paz, calmada, aunque la mayoría no se da cuenta de ello. Ahora piensen en el clan Potter, esto se ve magnificado, es por ello que la poligamia no duró más allá de un par de generaciones y por consecuencia, surgieron los reclamados.

-es bastante lindo- comentó Hermione con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas, Ron la miraba de reojo con las orejas rojas- muy romántico- Draco se sentía morir con tanta azúcar.

-entonces Harry va a reclamar a su pareja eventualmente- soltó él para romper el incómodo momento que se estaba viviendo a su lado, donde casi podía ver salir corazones y flores de esos dos.

-claro- Remus acaricio de barbilla- aunque puede que él no sea consciente de ello hasta mucho después- ante la ceja arqueada del blondo el hombre continuo su explicación- nosotros hemos sido reclamados porque los Potter sintieron una compatibilidad mágica, que es muy parecida a la que se siente junto a una pareja, las reclamaciones no son arbitrarias, ellos pueden sentir los lazos mágicos y los que son más fuertes, los que entregan seguridad, lealtad y cariño, terminan proviniendo de magos y brujas que finalmente son reclamados.

-vaya… yo pensé que Harry nos había elegido porque fuimos amigos durante Hogwarts- Grenger acaricio uno de sus rulos pensativa, meditando sus propias palabras- si Harry no hubiera sentido ese lazo, no nos hubiera reclamado- más que una pregunta era una afirmación, que fue secundada por Remus.

-Recuerden, que nuestras reclamaciones no fueron arbitrarias, no fueron subjetivas ni cosa de capricho, nosotros, sin que seamos conscientes de ello, estamos entrelazados por algo mucho más grande y trascendental que la vida misma- Remus les sonrió con cariño- así que esfuércense, trabajen duro, que nuestro destino es mucho más interesante que el de la mayoría, ¿no?

.

.

\- ¿Cuándo te traerás a tu novia?- unos ojos verdes lo miraron con confusión- a la Weasley.

-ya te he dicho que Ginny no es mi novia- respondió Harry bebiendo de su copa de champagne, ambos estaban en la esquina junto al gran ventanal que ocupaba toda la pared del salón, de casi unos cuatro metros de alto, que daba una vista maravillosa a los jardines, la luna menguante brillaba de forma hermosa, despidiéndose del año.

-yo sigo diciendo que si- también bebió de su copa, con el mentón en alto luciendo la espectacular túnica azul con borde gris que le habían regalado para la fiesta, por su lado Potter lucía una muy sobria túnica verde que la mantenía abierta, mostrando se traje muggle en distintos tonos de grises.

 _"_ _muy Slytherin"-_ le había dicho para molestarlo, Harry sólo se había encogido de hombros.

-como quieras- las esmeraldas miraban con un brillo especial como sus amigos danzaban por la sala, junto a otras parejas.

-¿ese de ahí es un vampiro?- preguntó sorprendido de ver a una grácil pareja que bailaba de forma sobrenatural en la pista, destellos salían de sus labios cuando sonreían a causa de sus colmillos.

-oh, sí. Se llaman Edward Stenhay, y su esposa, Magnolia Stenhay. Eran reclamados de mi tátara tátara abuelo, pero los convirtieron en vampiros, como nunca pidieron irse del castillo, cuando mi abuelo murió, ellos siguieron siendo reclamados, vienen cada ciertos años a vernos- le dio otro sorbo a su copa, terminando de vaciarla.

-vaya, sí que estas con sed hoy- dijo mirando su propia copa que apenas iba a la mitad. El moreno sonrió nervioso a la vez que dejaba su copa vacía en una bandeja que sostenía un elfo doméstico y tomaba otra llena. Sospechoso.

Paseo su mirada por la estancia, además de los elfos del bosque, y la pareja de vampiros, había tres centauros que conversaban animadamente con el patriarca Potter, había uno de ellos que le parecía en extremo familiar.

-es Firenze, es uno de los centauros que vive en el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts- la mente de Draco hizo click y pronto tenia las memorias de ese afable centauro que cada cierto tiempo se acercaba al castillo para hablar con Dumbledore o Hagrid.

-¿él supo todo este tiempo que eras un Potter?- Harry cabeceo afirmativo- ¿y nunca dijo nada?

-bueno, la gran mayoría de los seres mágicos, aunque conviven bastante bien con los magos, no les tienen mucha confianza- Harry hizo un gesto como desechando el tema- pero bueno, la vida sigue- y de un sorbo se terminó la copa que tenía en su mano.

-¿qué te pasa?- espetó, Harry abrió los ojos alarmados.

-¿a mí? Nada- dijo con la voz una octava más arriba de lo normal, Draco entrecerró sus ojos y Harry corrió la mirada nervioso.

-vamos Potter, cuéntame- le susurró imitando el siseo de una serpiente, mientras se acercaba de forma escurridiza al costado de Harry, levantó un poco el mentón para acercar su boca a la oreja del otro- cuéntame.

Harry tembló y enderezó la espalda, aquel susurró había hecho que un escalofrío subiera por su espina dorsal, mandando cosquillas a su cerebro.

-está bien, ven- le dijo apegándose a la esquina del salón, a la esquina más oscura del salón, corrigió mentalmente Draco- sé discreto, no quiero que Ron o Hermione sospechen- Draco asintió bastante interesado.

Harry bebió de una nueva copa de champagne y miró fijamente hacia un punto en específico que Draco rápidamente siguió. Lily Potter junto a Dorea hablaban con un par de elfos del bosque, uno de ellos era Yuré, el elfo amigo de Harry, este sonreía encantadoramente con su piel brillosa y su cabello rubio oscuro, a su lado, una elfa, que parecía ser menor, sonreía amablemente, su largo cabello rubio platinado caía en cascada tras su espalda, y sus ojos celeste brillaban de forma antinatural.

-¿ves a la elfa?- preguntó Harry, Draco le respondió con un escueto _sí_ \- es la hermana menor de Yuré, Níniel.

-¿estás nervioso por una elfa?- preguntó con gracia, Harry se mordió los labios, y Draco rápidamente desvió la mirada de la boca del otro, el movimiento del labio siendo apretado por los dientes le había parecido…. Extrañamente placentero.

-más o menos- Harry volvió a beber de su copa, dejándola casi vacía- también jugaba con Níniel cuando era niño, aunque no mucho, ella era casi dos años menor que yo-volvió a beber un sorbo- la cosa es que cuando yo iba a ingresar a Hogwarts, Níniel lloraba todos los días porque ya no podría verme seguido, así que….. Pues yo….

-¿tuuu….. qué?- preguntó, a Harry se le arrebolaron las mejillas.

-pues yo la besé- sus ojos miraron sus manos como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo- y no fue un beso muy inocente para tener once años.

A Draco se le seco la garganta y un leve martilleo daba contra su sien, no podía creer que Potter actuara como un idiota por una ex novia, y lo más importante de todo…. ¡el hijo de puta le había mentido!

-¿Qué no habías besado a nadie?- preguntó con un tono de rencor. Harry lo miro un poco escandalizado para luego volver a sonrojarse.

-bueno, no he besado a ninguna bruja o muggle- respondió, Draco entrecerró los ojos.

-es decir que has besado a otras especies- armó la frase para el horror de Harry. Observó a la elfa que estaba ahora conversando con su hermano, era linda, muy linda de hecho, pero sus rasgos ovalados mostraban que aún era una niña, aunque no podía decir una edad- ¿has besado a mas criaturas?

-emmm….- Draco giró los ojos hacia arriba exasperado- bueno, después de Níniel, besé a Androbar que era una huldra que conocí cuando fui a Islandia a los catorce. Y después a una sirena en Grecia… emmm y cuando vino hace un par de años una delegación de oriente bese a una kitsune- en ese punto la cara de Harry superaba a la de un tomate maduro- era muy bonita y tenía unas orejas de zorro sobre su cabeza que la hacía ver adorable….- para ese momento Draco podría jurar que las orejas de Harry echaban humo.

-vaya, sí que tienes gustos variados- Harry suspiró azorado apurando el último sorbo de espumante- pero el que seas un fetichista no me dice el por qué estás tan nervioso por la elfa- Harry se ahogó con su propia saliva ante lo último de Draco, pero rápidamente recupero la compostura y explicó.

-pues los elfos del bosque son seres de pureza, y esas muestras de afecto se hacen solamente para hechos importantes- Harry nerviosamente llamo a un elfo doméstico y cambio rápidamente la copa vacía por una llena- y pues…. Al parecer besarse se toma como un compromiso de matrimonio.

Draco entrecerró los ojos molesto ante el gesto ansioso que hacía Harry tratando de formar una sonrisa. No supo por qué, pero un remolino de oscuridad se apoderó de su pecho, dejando un sabor ácido en la boca.

\- pues hasta ahora no me había preocupado- continuó Harry sin percatarse del cambio de humor de su reclamado- pero ahora Níniel cumplió 16 años, según su pueblo ya es una adulta, ya se puede casar, y tengo miedo de que me pida cumplir con el compromiso… porque moralmente no podría negarme- Volvió a morder sus labios mirando de reojo a la elfa reír, corrió la mirada hacia Draco, esperando una sonrisa maliciosa o un rostro desinteresado, pero nunca pensó toparse con un rostro enojado y unos ojos chispeando de furia.

-bien, pues eso te pasa por puto- Draco dio media vuelta y se perdió entre los danzarines que repletaban la pista de baile. Harry tan solo pudo ladear la cabeza y soltar un consternado _"¿eh?"._

Por otro lado, Draco estaba que echaba humo, no sabía por qué estaba molesto, y no le gustaba estar molesto, es más, le molestaba estar molesto. Estúpido Potter. Estúpida elfa. Estúpido Potter mentiroso fetichista de criaturas mágicas.

Al pasar sacó con violencia una copa de una de las bandejas, haciendo que el pobre elfo bailoteara torpemente para mantener en equilibrio las demás copas. Sin mirar a nadie en particular fue directo hacia unos sillones dispuestos al otro lado de la sala, se dejó caer con brusquedad en un sillón de cuero de dos cuerpos y se bebió el contenido de la copa con rabia.

Posó desprolijamente la copa vacía en la mesita de centro y tomó uno de los aperitivos que estaban dispuestos en ella, masticó el camarón con rabia, recibiendo toda la ira que llevaba en el pecho.

-creo que necesitas otra- Alzó los ojos sorprendido, una copa llena de espumante estaba frente a él, tras unos segundos de indecisión aceptó la copa, mientras el recién llegado se sentaba con elegancia a su lado – eventos sociales, a veces son como tragarse una snitch, ¿no?

Draco sonrió un poco ante el comentario, pero rápidamente recordó que en segundo año Potter se había tragado una snitch en el partido que debutaba. La rabia volvió.

-no es porque sea un Black y tú tienes sangre Black, pero…. – los ojos azules de Sirius parecieron taladrar dentro de su ser- te ves como si estuvieras celoso – Draco sintió el calor subir por los mejillas, no, no era por vergüenza, era por indignación- ¡vamos! No te enojes, tú querido tío Sirius solo quiere ayudar- dijo dándole una palmada, el hombre volvió a abrir la boca, pero unos destellos dorados llamaron su atención a la par de un grito eufórico.

-¡veinte segundos para año nuevo!- gritó Tonks, con el cabello de un intenso color purpura que parecía brillar en las puntas de este- ¡rápido todos al ventanal!

Draco se vio guiado por la mano de Sirius en su espalda hacia el ventanal, aunque no se mezclaron con el resto, se quedaron en última fila mientras la cuenta regresiva comenzaba. Sus ojos grises se desviaron hacia su derecha, donde más adelante, estaba Harry junto a Ron y Hermione.

El grito de _"¡Feliz años nuevo!"_ lo sacó de esa imagen que por alguna extraña razón, le supo un tanto amarga. Sin embargo aquello fue sacudido de su cabeza cuando Sirius lo tomo efusivamente por la cintura, y lo estrechó contra su pecho, haciendo que sus pies quedaran suspendidos en el aire. Él también lo abrazo, más que por lo emocionante del momento era simplemente para no caerse del abrazo al que había sido arrastrado.

Pero a pesar de ello, sus ojos se desviaron a la imagen más adelante, captando justo el momento en el que Harry era abrazado por sus dos amigos y Hermione estampaba un beso efusivo sobre una de sus mejillas. Su pecho se apretó.

-sabes- la voz de Sirius golpeo sobre su oído, el hombre ya lo había puesto en el suelo nuevamente, pero aún no lo soltaba, su cabeza descansaba a un lado de la suya- los compromisos élficos se rompen si uno de los comprometidos es besado frente al otro.

El hombre se echó hacia atrás y le sonrió con sus perfectos dientes blancos. Draco no supo reaccionar ante las palabras, así que simplemente cabeceo una vez, haciendo entender que había comprendido las palabras. El moreno soltó una carcajada bastante parecida al ladrido de un perro y le dio un manotazo en la espalda.

-¡vamos, ánimo! Es un nuevo año – tomó dos copas de una bandeja y le tendió una a Draco – a tu salud sobrino – le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Draco hizo sonar su copa con la contraria.

Las siguientes horas se la pasó medianamente bien, no diría bien porque el imbécil de Potter no paraba de tomar en compañía de Yuré, y por consiguiente, con Níniel, aunque de vez en cuando Hermione lo iba a buscar para pedirle que bailara con ella, aunque después de las tres de la mañana la chica desistía al ver que Potter era incapaz de coordinar dos pasos.

Así que, a falta de comadreja bueno son los hurones, o eso creyó que la chica pensaba al sacarlo a bailar en reemplazo de Ron, el pelirrojo se había unido al beber sin parar de Harry. Para su sorpresa, Grenger bailaba bastante bien.

-de verdad que bailas magnifico- había dicho la castaña cuando había terminado una pieza de baile, un poco de sudor brillaba en su frente- todos tus pasos son tan fluidos y naturales…

-sí, tu no bailas tan mal – dijo restándole importancia, pero para Grenger pareció ser un gran cumplido ya que sonrió de oreja a oreja haciendo notorio los hoyuelos de sus mejillas.

-solo quiero decirte que… - la chica se mordió el labio indecisa, le dio un par de miradas furtivas antes de proseguir- espero que nos llevemos bien, sé que no hemos hablado mucho esta semana que llevo aquí pero… – las mejillas de la castaña se tiñeron levemente – me agrada tu compañía intelectual, cuando no eres un completo imbécil.

Draco curvó una de las comisuras de la boca, ¿Cómo le decía que el sentimiento era mutuo sin parecer demasiado agradable?

-podría decir lo mismo cuando no eres una sabihonda - Hermione también sonrió de lado, alzó uno de sus puños, estirando su dedo meñique hacia él.

\- ¿Paz?

-Paz – entrelazó el dedo con la castaña y una leve descarga mágica los hizo sorprenderse - ¿qué mierda fue eso?

\- quizás algo sobre los reclamados – dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño – habrá que preguntarle a Remus.

Después de ese pequeño imprevisto, Sirius se apoderó de la música y dejó de lado la música tradicional para colocar los últimos hits de moda, tanto mágica como muggle, y se sintió un tanto aliviado al ver que Hermione era igual de torpe que él para bailar esos frenéticos ritmos, aunque claro, él lo hacía con gracia.

De a poco, algunos de los invitados se fueron retirando, y para Grenger, quien se había sentado con él a conversar en uno de los sillones, su aviso de salida fue la escandalosa risa de Harry cuando Ron se fue de cara al piso de mármol. La chica se veía avergonzada, aunque una leve sonrisita quería aparecer en su comisura al ver a su novio tratando de pararse y fracasar estrepitosamente.

-te juro que…. Emmm…. Te amo – Ron hablaba con voz pastosa y como si estuviera desorientado, trató de colocarse uno de los brazos de Weasley por sobre los hombres, pero le costaba bastante, teniendo en cuenta que el tipo medía un metro noventa y el tan sólo un metro setenta y cinco, se sentía ridículamente pequeño al lado del pelirrojo. Grenger por otro lado, apoyaba ambas manos en el pecho de su novio para mantenerlo erguido. Su único consuelo era que por lo menos Grenger era más pequeña que los dos.

-déjamelo a mí- a su espalda apareció Sirius, con las mejillas tintadas rosa, pero aparte de ello, se veía lo suficientemente sobrio. El moreno tomo al pelirrojo con bastante facilidad, a pesar de que Sirius no era tan grande como Ron – vamos chico, a dormir.

Draco los miró irse, con Ron arrastrando los pies y a Hermione que iba observando el torpe caminar de su novio. Pobre chica. Apuró lo que le quedaba en su copa y la dejó sobre una mesita, ya no quedaban muchos invitados, los patriarcas Potter estaban sentados en uno de los sillones acompañados por la pareja vampírica, mientras que un tanto alejados estaban los centauros y los elfos del bosque que iban quedando, ya no valía la pena quedarse.

Se enderezó y giró hacia la salida, comenzando a caminar hacia su habitación. Sin embargo lo detuvo en un pasillo una descarga eléctrica que le cruzó la espalda como un corto circuito. Sus ojos miraron por el pasillo, que conducía a uno paralelo al por el que iba, y a pesar de la oscuridad, vio una sombra tambaleante avanzar por él, guardo silencio y se refugió tras una estatua, la figura siguió avanzando hasta perderse, sin embargo casi inmediatamente otra figura, un poco más pequeña y menuda avanzó grácil tras la otra.

Draco apuro los pasos hasta el próximo pasillo que conectaba a ambos corredores y esta vez prestó la mayor atención que pudo al ruido de pasos que escuchaba. La luna iluminaba una parte pequeña del pasillo, pero con ello fue suficiente para distinguir el cabello negro y el torpe caminar.

Soltó el aire que había mantenido dentro de sus pulmones, ¿Qué pensó que podía ser? ¿un intruso? Sonrió por su propia paranoia y estupidez, pero pronto la risa murió al ver pasar a la segunda figura. Un cabello largo y platinado brilló con el resplandor de la luna.

A Draco se le secó la garganta y un retorcijón le dio a la altura del pecho, pero pronto eso fue reemplazado por un ácido que subía desde su estómago hacia su boca, rabia pura burbujeando desde su interior.

Se echó a correr por los pasillos, apurando el paso para llegar primero al hall en donde comenzaban las escaleras, y miró con intensidad el pasillo por el que Harry debía aparecer. Tan pronto como escucho los pasos siendo arrastrados por el suelo de piedra, irguió la espalda y miro con intensidad la oscuridad del corredor.

-¡ey! Draco… - Harry le sonrió apenas lo vio y se le acerco con pasos torpes- pensé que ya estabas dormido.

-pues no – dijo escueto, mirando por sobre el hombro de Harry- ¿y tú?

\- cama – masculló con simpleza acercándose al rubio, y para sorpresa de Draco, Harry se le arrojó a los brazos de forma pesada, haciéndolo trastabillar. Harry soltó una risita - ¡me ignoraste toda la noche! Mal reclamado, mal Draco…

Los colores se le subieron a las mejillas, cruzo sus brazos torpemente por la cintura de Harry, ya que éste había decidido dejar todo su peso sobre Draco. Sin embargo, su atención dejo por unos segundos al pelinegro para fijarse en la sombra que se agazapaba tras una estatua, cabello platinado meciéndose tras la figura. Entrecerró los ojos a la vez que apretaba a Harry contra sí.

-sii…. Abrazo – Balbuceo Harry sonriendo, apretando más su agarre en el pecho de Draco, su cara reposando contra el cuello del rubio – hueles bien – murmuró ronco, a la vez que su nariz acariciaba la pálida piel que dejaba expuesta la túnica.

Draco no contestó, simplemente dejó que Harry lo apretara y lo olfateara, no sabía muy bien qué era lo que sentía, y por su propia salud mental tampoco quería saber _por qué_ , pero se sentía extrañamente cálido, y tranquilo. Sus brazos dejaron el agarre firme y se posaron perezosamente en la cintura contraria, cerrando los ojos para dejarse inundar con el olor de Potter, tenía un leve gusto como a hierba fresca y rayos de sol. Olía a seguridad, a casa y poder. Se dejó embriagar por el aroma de Harry, sin saber cuándo fue consciente de unos labios que acariciaban su cuello.

Abrió los ojos, su vista era un tanto nebulosa, ¿se debía al alcohol?, no le importó, pero de lo que si se percato fue de unos ojos celestes que brillaban en su dirección. Un sentimiento de superioridad le embargo, y la dicha de estar causando malestar ajeno se apodero de su mente.

El susurro de las palabras de Sirius llegaban como mantra una y otra vez a su mente, y sin ser consiente completamente, con su propio cuerpo enderezó la postura de Harry, y cuando sus caras, sonrientes por el espumante se encontraron, unas cosquillas aparecieron en su pecho, entregándole un extraño confort, y como si su cuerpo fuera un imán atraído por el calor del otro, sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios hicieron contactos con otros, más gruesos que los suyos y con el sabor de la champagne en ellos.

Como si le estuvieran apretando el pecho, respiró por la nariz pesada y lentamente a la vez que sus labios se movieron torpes sobre los contrarios, las narices chocaron un par de veces, y podía sentir su propia mandíbula tiritar y sus manos sudar de forma exagerada. Su labios tomaron de forma tímida entre si el labio inferior de Potter, casi como si temiera hacerle daño. Harry abrió un poco la boca y Draco aprovecho para tomar por segunda vez el labio esta vez de forma más segura, sacando un poco la punta de su lengua para acariciar la piel interna del labio, saboreando por primera vez la saliva de Harry.

Su corazón dio un bombeo especialmente fuerte, a la vez que sus brazos parecieron cobrar fuerzas y volvieron a apretar la figura del moreno, su respiración se hizo mas ruidosa a la par de la de Harry, quien con una de sus manos tomó los cabellos rubios de la nuca de Draco y dio mas fuerza al beso abriendo su boca e invadiendo la ajena. El calor se apoderó de ambos, al igual que la pasión del beso.

Draco no podía pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, lo único que sabía era que Harry le estaba comiendo la boca, de forma muy deliciosa, que podía sentir aquella mano grande y cálida tras su cabeza que lo tomaba de forma posesiva al igual que la mano que estaba en su espalda, que al parecer quería eliminar cualquier espacio entre los cuerpos.

Harry presionó con su mano su nuca, haciendo girar la cabeza hacia un lado mientras que la suya giró hacia el otro, profundizando el beso, mandando deliciosos impulsos a través de su pecho que descendía hacia su vientre, dejando una extraña sensación tras de sí, como unas pequeñas nauseas o mareos, que le hacían querer detenerse, pero a la vez le gustaba el delicioso palpitar que dejaban por su cuerpo. Una sensación tan rara y placentera.

El moreno exhalo sobre su boca, encontrando el calor de su aliento contra sus irritados labios algo sublime, y el aroma de Harry que parecía haber invadido por completo su cuerpo dejándolo aturdido. Los ojos esmeraldas se abrieron, viéndolo a través de un manto de deseo, y sin quitar sus ojos de los iris plata, mordió el labio inferior de Draco, apretándolo fuerte, mandando latigazos de diversas sensaciones por su espalda, deslizando los dientes por la piel inflamada, para terminar lamiendo aquellos labios rojos de forma pecaminosa.

Draco gimió, y Harry sonrió.

Potter se encorvó un poco para volver a enterrar su cara en la curvatura del cuello de Malfoy, por su parte, Draco soltó un suspiro, a la vez que cruzaba sus brazos tras la espalda de Harry y subía las palmas de sus manos hacia los hombros. Escuchaba la respiración del moreno, hasta podía sentir la sonrisa contraria sobre la piel de su cuello, y no sabía qué pensar sobre ello, tan solo disfrutaba del extraño momento que había compartido con Harry.

Sus ojos grises captaron un movimiento entre las sombras, y pronto unos grandes ojos celestes hicieron contacto con los suyos. Níniel dio un par de pasos silenciosos, casi como si fuera algún espectro etéreo flotando sobre las losas, y los miró a ambos, su rostro serio los observó unos cuantos segundos antes de asentir exageradamente, casi como si fuera un signo de derrota, pero cuando levanto su cara, en ella se veía una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos celeste le daban a entender que entendía perfectamente lo que había pasado.

La elfa volvió inclinar la cabeza, aunque esta vez de forma más sutil y elegante a la vez que cruzaba uno de sus pies tras el otro, el cabello platinado acaricio sus hombros en un movimiento suave y fluido, para finalmente alzar sus grandes ojos color cielo y entregándole una última sonrisa como despedida.

Su pecho se hinchó en orgullo, y aunque no terminaba de entender cómo había llegado hasta todo esto, si comprendía que había ganado la batalla, y por ello, sonrió feliz.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos!** vuelvo con un nuevo capitulo. Primero que nada, nuevamente gracias a todas las personas que se toman su tiempo para dejarme sus opiniones, es mi elixir para vivir. Espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo que les traigo, de verdad que me preocupa que les guste, además de que a mi me gusta es un agrado extra el que a las demás personas también.

Desde este punto la historia se tornara levemente mas serie y siniestra, por decirlo de alguna manera. El cambio será paulatino y ustedes podrán apreciarlo conforme avance.

No me queda mas que decirles que disfruten el capitulo y que nos leemos en la próxima actualización.

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo nueve**

 **"** **paso en falso"**

 **.**

 **.**

La mañana del primero de enero Harry despertó con un enorme dolor de cabeza, sabia hasta cierto punto que se había excedido con la ingesta de alcohol, pero no pensó que fuera para tanto. Por entre las cortinas se dejaban colar algunos rayos grises que iluminaban la habitación. Perfecto, el día estaría nublado.

Agradeciendo ello para sus sensibles ojos, pateo las sabanas de la cama y se sentó, llevaba su pantalón cuadrillé de pijama y una sudadera blanca. No recordaba haberse colocado el pijama anoche. Frotó sus ojos a la vez que bostezaba a sus anchas y desperezaba sus atrofiadas articulaciones.

Chasqueó la lengua, la sentía pastosa y pesada, necesitaba urgentemente lavarse los dientes. Se levantó y caminó por el piso alfombrado hacia su baño, junto al gran lavamanos de mármol había una jarra de agua y un vaso de vidrio, se sirvió varias veces hasta sentir saciada esa sed sofocante. Abrió el grifo y mojó su cara un par de veces para terminar de despabilar, al levantar su mirada vio su piel morena un tanto apagada, unas ojeras bajo sus ojos y estos mismos se encontraban un tanto rojos, sumando su desordenado cabello, aunque eso no era inusual.

"Affter party", pensó con gracia.

No diría que la velada había sido la mejor de su vida, se había entretenido, eso es cierto, pero debía atribuir a eso mayormente al alcohol que había bebido, había estado tan nervioso por las miradas que Níniel le daba que bebió más de la cuenta para tratar de desanudar el amarre que sentía en sus entrañas y que se retorcían en cada momento. Horrible.

Por suerte, parece que Níniel no deseaba retomar el compromiso, aunque hecho de forma inocente, era un compromiso, y si algo sabía bien de los elfos del bosque, es que respetaban mucho sus tradiciones. Suspiró aliviado mientras volvía a la cama con el vaso lleno de agua en una mano.

Apoyo el vidrio sobre su mesita de noche y se lanzó sobre las sabanas, abrazando una almohada de pluma. Sin embargo, a pesar de que todo había salido relativamente bien con la elfa, se sentía un tanto extraño y no sabía por qué. Paso su lengua por entre sus labios, había algo, algo que no podía recordar bien. Recordaba un calor, no abrazador, tampoco molesto, era cálido, y quería permanecer ahí, también recordaba un olor a menta mezclada con manzanas verdes, frescas y un tanto ácidas. Volvió a pasar su lengua por entre sus labios formando un gesto de concentración.

Cual resorte rebotó sobre su cama a la vez que abría sus ojos con pánico mirando hacia la pared de al frente. Recordaba el calor, un pecho duro, unos brazos rodeándolo fuerte, y el ruido de la saliva al ser intercambiada, también recordaba un gemido.

¡Oh por Merlín y Morgana y por todos los grandes magos!

El terror se expandió cual virus por todas sus extremidades y hasta la última fibra de cabello. Recordaba el cabello platinado entre sus manos, y unos ojos como plata fundida que lo miraban deseoso mientras él mordía unos labios finos y suaves.

\- Por favor que todo haya sido un sueño- murmuró en un quejido lastimero a la vez que agarraba su pelo con su mano y su cara se volvía roja - que haya sido un sueño – volvió a repetir sin poder creer lo que había obligado a hacer a Draco – soy el peor ser humano del mundo.

.

.

Draco tenía la mirada fija en el techo, llevaba horas despierto sin querer levantarse, más bien _sin poder_ levantarse. Apenas Morfeo le desembarazó de sus brazos, abrió los ojos impactados por el recuerdo de la noche anterior.

Recordaba claramente el calor, las manos gruesas, el cuerpo duro contra el suyo, y la saliva que fluyo de una boca a otra gracias a los besos, también la reverencia de derrota que le había entregado Níniel.

Potter le había sonreído como nunca pensó verlo, de forma coqueta, provocativa, una sonrisa que prometía el placer de cometer varios pecados. Un escalofrió subió por su espalda. No fue necesariamente de asco, y he aquí el dilema. ¿Qué sentía por Potter?

Se había percatado que con el pasar de los meses su odio y desdén que había predominado en él por los años de Hogwarts se iba menguando poco a poco, y de una manera tan rápida que le asustó un poco. ¿Seis meses podían marcar tanta diferencia?

No le abrumaba la amistad que había forjado con el moreno, es más, era agradable, quien hubiera pensado que sus caracteres se llevarían tan bien. No, lo que le asustaba eran aquellos espasmos que le daban al verlo en las mañanas, los saltos en el estómago cada vez que lo veía volver a su habitación después de entrenar, con las sudaderas apegándose a cada musculo de su abdomen, o las curiosas cosquillas que sentía en su nuca o vientre cada vez que conectaban sus miradas o Harry lo tocaba.

Estaba abrumado, tenía la respuesta a sólo una milésima de sus pensamientos consientes, él sabía, lo intuía, y sabía que otros también lo hacían, si no fuera así ¿por qué Sirius le habría dicho aquello anoche?

Lo sabía, sabía lo que en su cabeza se negaba a dar un nombre, a hacerlo real, tangible. Suspiró angustiado. No estaba preparado para asumir lo que sentía, aquel beso le había dado la respuesta en cuanto sus bocas se habían separado.

Por eso mismo cuando Potter trató de volver a besarlo, lo sorteo con maestría y arrastró al borracho mago hasta su habitación, y con las mejillas rojas, le había sacado la ropa y puesto su pijama ante la feliz e inocente sonrisa del ebrio de Potter.

-¿qué mierda pasa conmigo? - murmuró angustiado, recordando que nunca había sentido aquello cuando había besado a Astoria, que era el prototipo de futura esposa perfecta, se había besuqueado con ella por casi un año, le gustaba sostener esa frágil figura entre sus brazos, sentir los senos de la chica contra su pecho, apegarse a ella y sentir la suavidad de su cuerpo y el olor a fresas que desprendía.

Pero lo que ayer había sentido había sido totalmente diferente, no había suavidad ni fragilidad en ese encuentro, habían sido pechos duros chocando uno contra el otro, brazos gruesos y musculosos rodeando espaldas anchas, no había existido las delicadas curvas, si no oblicuos marcadas. No fue él el que llevó el beso ni los abrazos, había sido Potter, con sus manos gruesas y calientes y su boca demandante.

El calor que sintió en su nuca y espalda por donde Potter lo sostuvo de forma ruda, como no queriendo que escapara, mientras su boca se abría paso a la suya como nunca había sido invadida, con esa lengua un tanto rasposa, que había acariciado toda su cavidad a la vez que la saliva hacia un sonido tan morboso y excitante mientras se intercambiaba de una boca a otra. ¿Desde cuándo el ruido de la saliva se podía considerar erótico?

Suspiró sintiendo un extraño calor recorrer su cuerpo a la vez que un leve tirón desde de la zona sur lo hizo despertar de sus recuerdos.

Un tanto espantado descorrió rápidamente las frazadas para ver horrorizado como una erección bastante prominente se hacía notar bajo su pantalón de pijama, una erección que hace unos minutos no estaba ahí.

Se arrojó hacia atrás llevando uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos, gruñendo frustrado. ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando? Siguió gruñendo un rato hasta que decidió ir a bañarse, negándose a hacer cargo del molesto bulto entre sus piernas.

.

.

Cuando Harry cerró la puerta tras de sí se sobresaltó al escuchar otra abrirse, sus ojos verdes se toparon con otros marrones, que parecían un tanto abochornados. Hermione terminó de cerrar la puerta a la vez que bajaba sus ojos para buscar motas de pelusa inexistentes en su suéter.

-buenos días, Mione – la chicha le sonrió un tanto cohibida.

-buenos días, Harry. ¿Descansaste bien?

-sí, me tomé una poción para la resaca y estoy como nuevo – se acercó a la chica y la abrazó por los hombros- supongo que yo no debo preguntar si dormiste bien.

El tono malicioso hizo que Hermione frunciera el ceño indignada a la vez que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Dio una carcajada estrepitosa, no quería molestar a su amiga, pero es que verla salir del cuarto de Ron y recibir esa mirada de culpabilidad fue más de lo que pudo soportar.

\- ya, tranquila – rio cuando la chica le dio un puñetazo suave en el estómago - ¿y Ron no baja?

-no quiso levantarse – Harry iba a decir algo cuando el ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo detuvo, y los cabellos rubios hicieron que el aire se congelara en sus pulmones.- buenos días, Draco – saludo Hermione, haciendo reaccionar a Draco que se había quedado petrificado viéndolo.

-buenos días, Granger- termino de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, y Harry por primera vez fue más consiente que nunca de como lucia Malfoy. El pantalón verde musgo lucia muy bien en él, bastante entallado cabe mencionar, la tela de las piernas perdiéndose en las botas negras de piel de dragón que llegaban casi a las rodillas, las que todos usaban en el castillo, y el suéter blanco hacia que su piel pareciera aún más blanca de lo que era. Su manzana de adán hizo un movimiento exagerado al tratar de pasar saliva por su garganta seca.

-buenos días, Draco- saludó con la voz un tanto más ronca, los ojos grises centellaron y entre dientes le devolvió el saludo. Se podía sentir lo tenso del ambiente, y pronto se dio cuenta que Hermione también se había percatado de ello, sus astutos ojos viajaban de uno al otro con las ideas de qué podía estar sucediendo desfilando en su cabeza - ¿vamos a desayunar? – preguntó nervioso.

-querrás decir almorzar- corrigió Granger mientras los tres enfilaban por el corredor – son pasadas las doce.

\- pues entonces un brunch- Draco los miró por el hombro, siendo quien encabezaba la caminata – más ligero que un almuerzo y con más variedad que un desayuno.

-me parece estupendo- Hermione le dio alcance y lo tomó del brazo – podríamos comer en el solárium, ¿no?

-en el que está en la torre norte, tiene una hermosa vista a la terraza de la abuela Potter- Harry sonrió mientras veía como Draco y Hermione se enfrascaban en una conversación que incluía la bella terraza que su abuela había decorado para ella y lo que pedirían para hacer el brunch. Hermione decía que enviaría un mensaje a Ron, estaba segura que con la mención de comida su novio se levantaría como un resorte de la cama, y Harry compartía su opinión.

Se quedó unos pasos rezagados, disfrutando de la imagen de sus reclamados aprendiendo a llevarse bien, sabía que la magia del castillo tenía que ver, aceleraba el proceso, aunque supuestamente también se debía a que como él elegía a sus reclamados por afinidad, tarde o temprano todos aprendían a llevarse bien.

Sin embargo sus ojos se desviaron de la imagen feliz para ir un poco más abajo. ¿Desde cuándo Draco tenía un culo tan…. redondo? Definitivamente los pantalones entallados le sentaban bien.

.

.

-Eres un jodido troglodita – Weasley se encogió de hombros ignorando a Malfoy, Harry oculto su sonrisa bajo la taza de té.

-no te metas hurón- espetó dándole una gran mordida a una tartaleta de calabaza.

-¡Ron! Draco tiene razón, por favor ocupa los cubiertos por último, por el amor a Merlín.

-¡Hermione! Se supone que debes apoyarme….

-no si mientras comes me caen las migajas a mi jugo – Draco soltó una risita maliciosa, mirando con superioridad a Ron quien observaba dolido a Hermione, como si la chica lo hubiera traicionado de la peor forma.

\- entonces – comenzó tratando de romper la escena frente a sus ojos, Draco sonriendo triunfante, Ron con lágrimas en los ojos y Hermione con una pose indignada, sacando algunas migajas de tartaleta de su jugo - ¿Qué quieren hacer hoy? Es nuestro día libre.

Ron se irguió feliz, limpiándose los restos de tartaleta de las mejillas con la manga de su suéter azul.

-podríamos ir a patinar sobre el lago- sugirió- o jugar a la guerra con las bolas de nieve, o hacer figuras de nieve….

-¿qué acaso tienes cinco años?

-¡cállate hurón!

-¡cállame comadreja!

-¡por el amor a Merlín! Llevo una semana acá y todos los días el mismo drama- Ron se veía avergonzado y Draco mostró una cara impávida, aunque su mirada demostraba algo de lo abochornado que se sentía por el regaño.

-déjalos, Mione, ellos se entienden así.

-pero, Harry…

\- mientras no se hechicen, todo bien - bebió nuevamente de su taza antes de hablar- podríamos ir a deslizarnos por las colinas, la nieve ya no está tan blanda, no nos hundiremos.

-pero no hay colinas…- murmuró Ron mirando hacia el ventanal, afuera sólo se veía la terraza de su abuela cubierta de nieve, y de fondo el bosque.

-si las hay, solo que aquí no se ven, están a unos 15 minutos a pie- dejó la taza sobre el platillo y le sonrió a sus tres espectadores- ¿vamos?

Se dijo y se hizo, apenas terminaron de comer fueron a sus habitaciones a abrigarse, mientras que Harry le encargaba los trineos a uno de los elfos. Espero a sus amigos a los pies de las escaleras, todo se habían puesto gorros y bufandas, además de chaqueta impermeables.

Draco, que era quien llevaba más tiempo en el castillo, nunca había salido del castillo, a excepción de la piscina y los patios internos, Ron tan sólo había salido por red flú y Hermione recién conocía su entorno, es por ello que le causó gracia cuando abrió las gigantescas puertas dobles de roble que daban al verdadero recibidor del castillo. El techo se encontraba a unos nueve o diez metros de altura, la estancia era bastante amplia, todo de mármol y piedra, incluyendo las columnas que en dos filas iban de la puerta principal hasta donde estaban ellos, que saliendo de las puertas se dieron cuenta que a ambos lados habían dos elegantes escaleras con una bella alfombra roja, ascendiendo a un segundo piso en una elegante curva.

\- El pasillo que ven arriba era para cuando se presentaban a la familia- explicó apuntando a dos puertas que había ahí, una en cada extremo del corto pasillo del piso superior- hace mucho que no hacemos eso.

Se encogió de hombros y avanzó por el vasto recibidor, escuchando solo el eco de los zapatos repiqueteando en el piso de mármol. En las puertas, a un costado, dos elfos domestico los esperaban, uno estaba vestido con un impecable traje de mayordomo con el escudo de la familia Potter en el pecho, mientras que la elfina vestía el traje de mucama con la tiara incluida.

-amo Potter, las cosas que nos pidió ya están listas- dijo el elfo vestido de mayordomo, mostrando dos trineos de madera bastante lindos, hechos de un solo tronco con una curva bastante elegante y de un tono muy parecido a la canela, además de una mochila que descansaba en el piso junto a los trineos.

-muchas gracias, Ronny, Rindy – ambos elfos sonrieron e hicieron una reverencia, la elfina tomo con sus dedos las puntas de su vestido.

Se echó al hombro la mochila, mientras que Ron y Draco se colgaron los trineos tras la espalda con las correas, y salieron por las grandes puertas siendo despedidos por los elfos, graciosamente Rindy había sacado un pañuelo blanco que mecía entre sus dedos.

La entrada principal era todo lo que debía esperar de un castillo como el de los Potter, se demoraron cinco minutos de la puerta principal hasta la verja de hierro, habían dos estatuas a cada lado de la reja, que Harry no mencionó que eran gárgolas de verdad, hasta que estas dejaron su piel de piedra y se dieron vuelta a verlos.

-¡santo Merlín!- susurró Ron dando un respingo, los ojos rojos de las criaturas fijos en ellos.

-amo Potter – susurró una de las bestias con una voz gutural, dando una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, la otra también imitó el gesto.

-iremos a dar una vuelta, volveremos al anochecer – informó, las gárgolas asintieron y las rejas se abrieron solas, dándoles paso hacia los terrenos abiertos de los Potter.

-es increíble – susurro Hermione una vez se alejaron de la puerta- tenía entendido que las gárgolas solo custodiaban lugares mágicos importantes y muy antiguos, ni siquiera hay de estas en Hogwarts.

-bueno, en primer lugar, el castillo de mi familia si es un lugar mágico antiguo importante – dijo Harry observando de reojo a su amiga – y segundo, en Hogwarts tienen golems.

Pronto dejaron el sendero por el que caminaban para desviarse a las altas colinas que se veían en el horizonte, que en verano daban una hermosa vista de los campos verdes del norte de Inglaterra, pero que en invierno eran unos hermosos prados de pura nieve virgen.

Toda conversación se detuvo cuando tuvieron que comenzar a subir la cuesta de la colina, se fijó que tanto Ron como Draco no parecían cansados, en cambio Hermione jadeaba y sus mejillas estaban rojas por el esfuerzo. Se alegraba que la condición física de sus dos reclamados hubiera mejorado tanto, por otro lado, le daba pena lo que debía soportar ahora en adelante su amiga.

Llegaron a la cima, teniendo una hermosa vista lejana del castillo, éste se veía majestuoso entre medio de tanta naturaleza blanca, por uno de los costados y el fondo estaba el frondoso bosque, por el otro estaba el lago, que ahora se mantenía congelado mientras que todo el frontis era delimitado por la verja negra, cuya entrada era custodiada por las gárgolas.

-es hermoso- Hermione veía embelesada el paisaje ante sus ojos, corrió su mirada y vio que Ron y Draco también habían sido capturados por el paisaje que parecía brillar bajo los rayos de sol.

\- bueno, vamos a deslizarnos, ¿no?- soltó de pronto sacándose la mochila y sacando de ella un trozo de madera que con un movimiento de su varita se comenzó a desdoblarse una y otra vez hasta convertirse en una mesa de camping de madera con sus respectivas bancas, depositó la mochila sobre la mesa y aplaudió con sus manos enfundadas- ¿Quién empieza?

El próximo par de horas se turnaron para deslizarse colina abajo, entre risas y gritos hicieron competencias, para en un momento recibir un grito indignado de Hermione al ver que existía un hechizo que hacia subir a los trineos mágicamente colina arriba.

-la meta está marcada – Ron se acomodó en su trineo mientras que Hermione lo hacía en el otro- buena suerte mi amor – ambos se deslizaron colina abajo mientras que se decían cosas a gritos.

-pintoresco – Se dio vuelta para ver a Malfoy sentado en la banca mirando como los otros dos seguían su carrera. Llevó sus ojos desde Draco a sus dos amigos, calculando el tiempo en que se demorarían en dar la vuelta. Decidió que era el suficiente.

-Draco – dijo sentándose a su lado, pudo ver casi de inmediato como el rubio se tensaba en su asiento, y se sintió mal- yo… quisiera hablar de lo que pasó anoche – sus manos se movían nerviosas mientras que Draco parecía hecho de piedra, quieto, que apenas si se notaba que estaba respirando – yo, pues….. sé que es una mala excusa echarle la culpa al alcohol, pero de verdad siento lo que sucedió, en ningún momento me quise aprovechar de ti.

-¿aprovechar?- dijo Draco mirándolo con ácido en los ojos mientras su tono de voz era seco y rasposo.

-tú eres mi reclamado, pero eso no quiere decir que yo sea tu amo- dijo abochornado, recordando vagamente los deseos que habían nublado su juicio la noche anterior y que había llevado a que poco pudorosas ideas cruzaran su cabeza, ideas que incluían a Draco y poca ropa. Tosió un par de veces tratando de guardar la compostura.

-significa qué lo que hiciste conmigo anoche lo haces con cualquier persona.

-¡¿Qué?!

Su cara escandalizada chocaba contra una furiosa, y en los ojos grises pudo vislumbrar algo parecido al dolor. De pronto la desesperación se apoderó de su ser, no quería, por ningún motivo, que Draco pensara aquello de él, por supuesto que no hacia eso con cualquiera, y si hizo aquello con el rubio era porque de verdad quería hacerlo, aunque aquello le avergonzara, porque para ser franco, no entendía esa euforia que saltaba dentro suyo cada vez que Malfoy le dedicaba una sonrisa, es más, se sentía halagado de los celos que a veces el otro mostraba, aunque él sabía bien que esos celos eran porque Malfoy estaba acostumbrado a tener la atención sobre él, y nada más. No supo por qué ese pensamiento le supo agrio.

-disculpa, con cualquier persona o criatura – el rubio chasqueo la lengua – fetichista pervertido.

-¡no soy fetichista! De verdad- lo miro con ojos suplicantes – y tampoco un pervertido.

-¿oh, en serio? Entonces me habré imaginado tu largo expediente con criaturas- el tono amargo y venenoso de Draco no se le pasó desapercibido.

\- no es un expediente muy largo – recalcó – y ya te dije; Níniel, pero ese se cuenta como beso de despedida. Cuando bese a la huldra, bueno…- se cohibió un poco por el recuerdo - estaba entrando a la adolescencia y ella considero gracioso el provocarme y besarme, la sirena fue porque me lo pidió ella, y los besos que compartí con la kitsune fue porque ella me sorprendía en las esquinas, me besaba y salía corriendo- trató de ver si es que Draco le creía, pero solo vio como la furia aumentaba en los ojos grises.

-oh, así que te anduviste besuqueando por los rincones del castillo con la Kitsune- Harry se encogió un poco por la furia contenida en las palabras – vaya, y yo pensé que era especial.- dijo sarcástico.

-¡si lo eres!- gritó antes de que su cerebro pudiera meditar lo que estaba diciendo, Draco alzo una ceja mirándolo con desprecio- eres el primer ser humano que beso, y además eres un chico, y de verdad que me gusto…. Besarte

El tono de voz bajo hasta terminar en un murmullo la última palabra. Los ojos se desviaron a sus manos, avergonzado por las palabras que su boca decía, porque no sabía por qué decía aquello, su pecho y su cabeza eran un embrollo de emociones y pensamientos, pero sí sabía, que lo último que dijo, era completamente verdad.

Sus ojos se alzaron ante el silencio que le siguió a su declaración, y la vista lo sorprendió. Draco tenía los ojos un poco más abierto de lo normal, sus iris grises brillaban de una forma que no lo había visto hacer antes, sus labios estaban entre abiertos, pero lo que más llamo su atención, fue el suave tono rosa que adornaban las mejillas del rubio. Se veía tan…. Bien.

\- Y pues, eso… - se rasco nerviosamente la nuca- de verdad me gustó, pero lamento haberte forzado, nunca fue mi intención obligarte a hacerlo, es decir, si uno besa a alguien es porque el otro también quiere ¿no?- sonrió de forma nerviosa, a lo lejos podía escuchar los gritos de Ron y Hermione acercándose.

-por supuesto – Draco recompuso su postura, su rostro se mantenía sereno – un beso se hace de a dos.

\- la próxima vez no te obligaré – dijo en broma, aunque un suave eco en su cabeza rogaba en que no lo fuera- entonces, ¿estamos bien?

\- te perdono, si a eso es a lo que te refieres – contestó pedante Draco, sacándole una sonrisa ladeada que fue imitada- ay Potter, ¿Qué haré para controlar esos bajos instintos?

-¡oye! Yo no tengo tal cosa – Draco simplemente sonrió.

-¡gané!- Hermione llego frente a ellos, aun sentada sobre el trineo, con los brazos alzados en señal de victoria, Ron llegó tras ella con cara de derrota, pero con una sonrisa leve en los labios – eso fue emocionante, y para nada mareador como las escobas, iugghh.

Rio un poco al igual que Ron, sus manos abrieron la mochila que estaba sobre la mesa y de ella extrajo un termo y unas tazas que las puso de forma ordenada.

-¿Quién quiere chocolate caliente? – preguntó, Hermione alzó el brazo eufórica, Ron se levantó rápido para acercarse a la mesa y Draco sólo alzo levemente la mano.

Mientras se sentaban a beber, el líquido espeso ayudando a calentar sus cuerpos, Harry se permitió tímidamente acercarse un poco a Draco, lo suficiente como para sentir el fantasma del calor que emitía el otro sobre él. Se alegraba de haber tenido esa breve conversación, porque no podía imaginarse el tener al rubio enojado con él, no que eso fuera raro, peleaban y discutían bastante seguido, pero aun así, sabía que el otro no se iría, y con lo ocurrido anoche, había crecido una opresión en su pecho, una angustia que se alimentaba de la posibilidad de que Draco estuviera lo suficientemente enojado con él por el incidente y lo mantuviera lejos.

Se alegraba que no fuera así, y pudiera permitirse el estar sentado a pocos centímetros de él, riendo, conversando, discutiendo. Y pudiendo apreciar como esos ojos grises se achicaban un poco cuando sonreía, o ese brillo plateado que resplandecía cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban.

Sobre las lejanas colinas del oeste, el sol ya se posaba sobre la nieve.

.

.

Harry miró con pena la imagen frente a él, a su lado, su padre observaba con el rostro serio lo que ocurría bajo ellos. La primera semana de enero ya finalizaba, y tal como había predicho, su amiga estaba sufriendo horrores.

Hermione estaba arrodillada en el piso, con las manos sobre el suelo de madera, el moño alto que llevaba dejaba escapar varios mechones desordenados, y su cara roja demostraba el cansancio del que era presa, a su lado Tonks le acariciaba la espalda de manera conciliadora.

-es delgada – sus ojos voltearon hacia su padre- no tiene mucha grasa corporal ni tampoco musculo, habrá que darle una dieta especial.

-ella nunca fue alguien de deportes.

-lo puedo ver- se mantuvieron en silencio mientras veían como Hermione se levantaba del suelo y aceptaba la botella de agua que Tonks le ofrecía - ¿cómo va Ron?

-en sus entrenamientos físicos bastante bien – explico viendo como la castaña comenzaba a elongar según las instrucciones de la metamorfomaga- él siempre fue una persona muy activa, y ayudaba en las faenas de campo en su casa, así que se adaptó bien. En cuanto a su núcleo, Remus dice que en la próxima semana debiera poder alcanzarlo finalmente.

-bien- los ojos castaños de James se posaron en su figura, su semblante serio- la falla mágica que ocurrió en navidad, aunque bastante grande fue inofensiva para la población- cabeceo dando a entender que sabía aquello- sin embargo hemos podido hacer algunas averiguaciones bastante interesantes.

Harry guardo silencio y sólo miró a su padre ansioso, la última semana su padre junto con Sirius, Peter y su madre habían estado saliendo constantemente del castillo para averiguar más cosas sobre la gran falla mágica que había ocurrido.

-hemos logrado establecer tres firmas mágicas- comenzó su padre – hay una que se repite en todas las fallas, desde las primeras, que casi pasaron inadvertidas, sin embargo no hemos podido dar con los responsables.

-A pesar de ello, tenemos una pista que nos está conduciendo hacia gales- los ojos marrones de James se fijaron en él, una mirada oscura que le apretó el pecho – sé que tus reclamados son cosa tuya, y cuando los reclamas también, pero si las cosas se siguen desarrollando como lo están haciendo, temo que pronto no nos estemos enfrentando a un par de locos.

-¿quieres decir que se aproxima una guerra?- preguntó con la voz ahoga, James cerró los ojos, pensando.

-espero que no, pero de que habrán enfrentamientos próximamente, eso sí es seguro- una mano se posó en sus hombros- la última vez que un mago manipulo la red mágica fue Grindelwald, y lo que estas personas están haciendo ya superó lo que él hizo- James pasó una mano por su cabello, soltando un suspiro frustrado- haremos todo lo posible por detenerlos, pero en el caso de que no lo logremos, quiero que tú estés preparado – James se giró completamente hacia él- hijo, quiero que tú y tu reclamados estén listos para cualquier cosa lo antes posible, así que, si es que la magia y tu intuición te lo permite, no dudes en llamar cuanto antes a los que tengas en mente.

-¿tan grave es?- la pregunta salió en un tono tan bajo que temió que su padre no lo hubiera escuchado.

\- aun no lo es, pero nunca está de más ser precavido.

.

.

Los ojos de Grenger se veían más grandes de lo normal, brillando en genuino asombro e incredulidad, mientras que los de Weasley mezclaban el asombro con la envidia, y por otro lado, los de Harry mostraban orgullo, sus esmeraldas brillaban de orgullo sólo para él, y eso hizo que su pecho se inflara como nunca.

-vaya, Draco, ¡es increíble!- exclamó la castaña girando a su alrededor.

\- lo sé- dijo con suficiencia, mientras levantaba su gran orgullo.

Por fin, tras varias semanas, había logrado perfeccionar su primera técnica, y ahora tenía entre sus manos una esfera hecha con pura electricidad, de un tono grisáceo con destellos celestes que chistaba suavemente. Había podido lograrlo hace poco, pero no había querido mostrárselo a nadie hasta que no pudo controlar perfectamente la intensidad, potencia y dirección.

-¿y en qué se diferencian de los rayos que ya usabas?- preguntó la comadreja.

-bueno, mi estimado- comenzó haciendo que Ron frunciera el ceño- las descargas que daba antes eran de baja intensidad y sólo funcionaban si tocaba a la persona o estaba muy cerca de ésta. Con esta no es necesario- y para marcar su punto, puso la palma de su mano en forma vertical, la bola de energía pegada a ella, y apunto hacia el final de la sala, donde estaban dispuestos varios maniquíes, y con solo un chasquido como aviso, la bola salió disparada de su mano a gran velocidad para impactar en uno de los maniquíes, creando una pequeña explosión.

-¡impresionante!- Hermione salió corriendo a ver que tanto daño había hecho su ataque, mientras que Weasley miraba boquiabierto.- ¡le ha hecho un agujero!- gritó la chica desde el otro lado de la sala.

Draco sonrió con prepotencia, se sentía tan bien deslumbrar a ese par de Gryffindors con sus habilidades. Una mano, extrañamente cálida, se posó en su hombro, y unos ojos verdes venían acompañados con una sonrisa.

\- Bien hecho, Draco- le alabó Potter, alzó el mentón y puso cara de indiferencia, Harry sonrió más- espero que lo perfecciones aún más, ¿esos eran maniquíes de madera? Diré que te traigan de piedra para que puedas practicar la potencia- le dio una última sonrisa antes de girarse al pelirrojo- vamos Ron, te toca meditación con Remus y Sirius.

\- ¿y yo?- pregunto Granger llegando de nueva cuenta donde ellos.

-decidieron darte la tarde libre- la chica pareció avergonzada, pero agradeció de igual forma- un elfo dejó unas pociones reconstitutivas en tu habitación, tómatelas para que mañana estés recuperada, nada de quedarse leyendo- amenazó con unos de sus dedos hacia la chica que rio entretenida.

-como diga, maestro- se mofó, le dio un suave beso en los labios a Ron y desapareció por la puerta. Weasley hizo una seña con la mano y desapareció a su propia clase.

-iré a supervisar a Ron- Harry le miró una última vez- sigue haciéndolo así de bien.

-como ordene, maestro- siguió con la mofa que había iniciado Granger, Harry suspiró de forma dramática y murmuró algo sobre la falta de respeto hacia su persona. Al pasar a su lado, pudo sentir como unos dedos pasaban suavemente por sobre los suyos, en una caricia casi accidental.

Porque eso fue, ¿o no?

.

.

Estaba sentado en el piso en un rincón de la sala, la luz grisácea de un día nublado entraba por entre los visillos, alumbrando tenuemente a las tres figuras del centro. Remus hablaba en voz baja, casi hipnótica, mientras que un halo violeta cubría los ojos de Sirius monitoreando los avances de Ron.

No había nadie más en la sala, lo habían decidido así, ya que Ron estaba tan cerca de por fin llegar a su núcleo, y como cuando Draco lo logró Remus y Sirius habían terminado con varias quemaduras por su cuerpo, no querían involucrar a los otros y que también pudieran salir lesionados. Después de todos, como le habían mencionado su padre y abuelo, los poderes de los reclamados siguen una línea parecida a la de su maestro, y según ellos, él tenía un poder bastante destructivo.

-¿lo ves? ¿Puedes sentirlo?

Remus trataba de guiar a su amigo por los extraños pasadizos de su mente, Ron fruncía el ceño y apretaba los labios en muestra de concentración. Una gota de sudor resbaló desde el cabello rojo hasta la mandíbula.

Su plan original distaba mucho de lo que actualmente estaba ocurriendo. En primer lugar, se habría dedicado al entrenamiento de Draco estos últimos seis meses, y recién después de año nuevo llamaría Ron, y para finales de junio llamaría a Hermione. De esa forma, podía dedicarse a cada uno de sus reclamados por un tiempo exclusivo de seis meses, dos reclamados por año, no era mucho, pero las cosas no habían resultado así.

Evitaba que sus amigos vieran los diarios, aunque había notado que un par habían logrado llegar a las manos de Hermione. Los periodistas se estaban haciendo un festín con la familia Potter, claro está que ninguno era tan estúpido como para insultarlos directamente, a excepción de esa Rita Skeeter, pero eso no les quitaba la facultad de hacer insinuaciones de todo tipo sobre el sadismo oculto que tenía la futura cabeza del clan. Porque sí, decían que era un sadista y que por ello había reclamado a tres magos en tan solo medio año, y por supuesto, ellos tenían como antecedentes las reclamaciones de Ron y Hermione, en donde ambos le habían enfrentado.

Por otro lado estaba su padre, la mirada seria que llevaba cuando conversaron aun le producía un nudo en el estómago. Había entendido que su padre pensaba que quienes fueran los que causaban las anomalías eran personas peligrosas, lo suficiente como para pedirle a él que acelerara su proceso de selección. Abrió una pequeña libreta que llevaba en un bolsillo interno de su bota, corrió las paginas, cada plana con una fotografía diminuta y anotaciones bajo ella, algunas páginas llevaban una gran cruz. Finalmente paso su vista entre dos fotografías, en una unos ojos marrones le devolvían una mirada afable, mientras que en la otra unos casi dorados se la devolvían con suficiencia.

Decisiones, decisiones.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando de pronto una luz celeste lo cegó momentáneamente, para ser reemplazada por una gran flama rojo brillante, que ascendió hacia el techo girando cual dragón, para luego descender rápidamente, creando una onda de llamaradas que expulsó a Sirius y a Remus. En tanto él sólo tuvo que cubrirse para que las lenguas de fuego no le quemaran la cara.

Una vez pasada la conmoción, pudo apreciar lo que había pasado. Ron por fin había llegado a su núcleo.

-¡es increíble!- gritó su amigo, aún sentado en el piso mirando sus manos emocionado – déjenme hacerlo de nuevo, ahora será más espectacular.

-tranquilo, socio, con calma – Sirius se acercó rápidamente después de lograr apagar su camisa, o lo que quedaba de ella.

-genial – alzó sus ojos verdes hacia Remus, el hombre se sacaba los trozos de tela de lo que alguna vez fue un suéter y una camisa, dejando al descubierto se pecho, bien marcado, pero con varias cicatrices que lo cruzaban- primero Draco y ahora Ron - suspiró y lo miro con angustia fingida- ¿sabes lo que pasaría si esos dos se ponen a pelear?

-me podría hacer una idea – su sonrisa contagio a Remus, al mirar nuevamente al frente, Ron ya estaba de pie y miraba fascinado como sus manos estaban envueltas en llamas.

.

.

Peter se caracterizaba por ser un hombresillo silencioso, su baja estatura y el entrenamiento que había obtenido al ser reclamado por James, había mantenido en él un cuerpo delgado, no tan musculoso como el de Sirius y Remus, pero él ya sabía que nunca se podría comparar a sus amigos, le había quedado muy claro en el colegio, mientras ellos crecían y se volvían altos y apuestos, el quedo bajo y comenzó a crecer un poco a lo ancho.

Por suerte había podido corregir eso, no quería pensar en él como un hombre cuarentón, bajo, gordo y calvo. Eso sí que hubiera atentado contra su autoestima. Pero a pesar de que seguía siendo el mismo chiquillo tímido y callado, por lo menos ahora no andaba a la sombra de sus amigos, sino que ahora ellos reconocían su valía, y aquello le llenaba de orgullo.

-ahí debe ser- miró a su lado, Tonks apuntaba a una antigua casa ubicada en medio del bosque. La maga había cambiado su figura por una un poco mas menuda, su piel ahora era negra al igual que su cabello y su ropa, por su parte él llevaba una capa ajustada con capucha, por si había que esconderse- vamos.

Generalmente, él hacía grupo con Tonks, a menos que los otros necesitaran sus habilidades, pero los dos hacían una muy buena dupla de espías. La parte logística caía en manos de Remus y Lily, James y Sirius eran el grupo de ataque, y ellos se especializaban en inteligencia. Cualquier información que debía ser averiguada o confirmada, ellos lo hacían.

Llegaron a la casa abrigándose con la oscuridad, sus pasos ligeros los llevaron hacia la puerta trasera, Tonks se adelantó y confirmó que estaba sin seguro. Se miraron con seriedad, eso fue demasiado fácil.

El primer piso estaba a oscura, había pocos muebles y la mayoría se veían muy antiguos y descuidados, en el ambiente reinaba un olor mezclado entre la humedad y madera putrefacta. Del rellano principal, donde estaban las escaleras hacia el piso superior, unas voces amortiguadas por las paredes llegaron a sus oídos.

Le hizo una seña a Tonks para que fuera su respaldo, la chica cabeceó y el rápidamente se transformó en rata, subiendo los peldaños sigilosa y velozmente, al llegar al pasillo superior, se puso a rastrear el origen de las voces, no se demoró mucho en encontrarlo. La puerta estaba entre abierta y el candelabro iluminaba tenuemente la habitación, dentro de ella, cuatro figuras se cernían sobre una mesa.

-¿está seguro que con esto será suficiente, mi Lord?- preguntó la voz de una mujer, pudo distinguir entre las sombras un largo cabello rizado.

-¿estás dudando de mí, querida?- la voz de aquel tipo hizo que se le erizaran sus pelos de rata, y un mal augurio se asentó en su estómago.

-por supuesto que no, mi señor- se apresuró a decir la mujer- es solo que…. Es un muggle.

Con eso, Peter agudizó sus pequeños ojos negros escaneando la habitación por segunda vez, las cuatro figuras se movían en torno a una mesa, pero en cuanto una de ellas se desplazó hacia un lado con algo entre sus manos, la luz del candelabro iluminó mejor la estancia. La bilis se le subió a la garganta.

Sobre la mesa, había un hombre, que debía bordear los cuarenta años, su tés estaba pálida, su cabeza ligeramente colgando por el borde de la mesa, con el tórax completamente abierto y ensangrentado. En una mesa posterior había varios órganos puestos en frascos y una gran fuente bajo la mesa recogía la sangre que se vertía del cuerpo sin vida.

El hombre estaba siendo sacrificado. Estaban haciendo sacrificios, magia negra. Su pulso se aceleró ante la verdad, es por eso que de pronto las fallas comenzaron a ser tan importantes, esos sujetos estaban usando magia negra a través de sacrificios para manipularla.

En su campo de visión periférica, una sombra se estaba arrastrando muy cerca de él, y apenas tuvo tiempo para esquivar las fauces de esa gran serpiente que le miraba de forma hambrienta, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en esa serpiente, su escudo amarillo se alzó ante el maleficio que voló hacia él por parte de uno de los magos.

Giro su cabeza hacia las personas, y su garganta se apretó, unos ojos rojos enmarcados por cabellos más negros que la noche misma le miraban con una sonrisa despiadada. El hombre siseo y para su sorpresa, la serpiente pareció responderle.

 _Habla parsel._

-Nagini ha encontrado a un intruso- los otros tres se voltearon rápidamente y de sus varitas salieron distintos hechizos que los pudo bloquear con su escudo.

La misión ya estaba comprometida, debían salir rápidamente de ahí y avisar a James. Corrió hacia la escalera donde Tonks lo miraba ansiosa, buscando explicaciones. Volvió a transformarse en humano y sacó rápidamente su varita.

-hay que huir- le dijo, la chica asintió y ambos bajaron rápidamente la escalera esquivando los hechizos que caían sobre ellos. No podían desaparecerse, había un campo de fuerza rodeando la casa, por lo que tuvieron que salir de ella para lograr huir, pero cuando giró su varita, sus ojos se desviaron hacia la puerta, por donde una figura se asomó, y sus facciones fueron iluminadas por la luna menguante.

Al parecer, llevaría dos malas noticias.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **continuará...**


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos! he vuelto un poco tarde, lo sé, es sólo que este ultimo par de semanas he estado muy ocupada y con muy poca creatividad, espero que eso se revierta luego. Bueno no hay mucho que decir, solamente gracias a quines siguen la historia y un extra gracias a los que dejan su opinion, de verdad que no se saben como motiva aquello.

No les quito mas tiempo, espero que disfruten el capitulo y no desesperen, que Harry ya va a caer por Draco. Enjoy!

 **.**

 **Capitulo diez**

 **"** **Uno más"**

 **.**

El ambiente estaba tenso en la sala. Las caras oscurecidas de todos reflejaban perfectamente lo que sus mentes pensaban. El sentimiento de horror los cruzaba a todos, y no era para menos, es decir, estaban sacrificando personas para realizar aquellas fallas.

Draco no sentía una especial empatía por los muggles, es decir, no tienen magia, su vida es como la de cualquier animal común, pero eso no quería decir que no sabía que eran personas como él, que sentían, que sufrían, que tenían sueños y proyectos, otra cosa es que los considerara poca cosa, pero…. Que les hicieran _eso._ De solo imaginar la imagen le deban nauseas, y más aún si se ponía a pensar en cómo se llevan los sacrificios, generalmente con la victima completamente consiente mientras le retiran los órganos.

Pero eso no era todo, lo que lo tenía especialmente pálido era lo que Peter había mencionado con especial pena y cuidado. Había podido identificar a una de las personas, y su nombre era Bellatrix Lestrang, su tía.

Miró alrededor de la sala para ver la cara de sus otros parientes Black, Dorea había escuchado la noticia con pena, al igual que Tonks, pero el que parecía más afectado era Sirius, y lo podía entender. Su madre le había contado que cuando eran pequeños Bellatrix y Sirius eran inseparables, hasta el día en que él fue reclamado.

Él también se veía afectado por la noticia, es decir, su tía, la misma tía que le había enseñado oclumancia hace unos años, la que siempre besaba sus mejillas para año nuevo, la que llegaba radiante con sus vestidos nuevos y los lucia frente a Narcisa para pedirle su opinión. La misma que le daba dulces a escondidas estaba realizando sacrificios humanos.

\- Como lo habíamos sospechado, la situación es grave- la voz gruesa de James Potter lo saco de sus pensamientos, su rostro parecía haberse avejentado en tan sólo minutos – no podemos ir y confrontar a Bellatrix sin pruebas, lo más segura es que su esposo también esté implicado en ese grupo, pero aunque Peter le vio la cara, no pudo reconocer al líder de éste grupo, nos mantendremos atentos, pero…- Potter guardó un tenso silencio, nadie se movió ni emitió ruido alguno- quiero que estén preparados para cualquier cosa, ya tenemos una idea a lo que nos estamos enfrentando, hay que estar listos.

Lo último lo dijo mirando directamente hacia a Harry y a ellos, los reclamados. No había que tener dos dedos de frente para darse cuenta que el patriarca Potter temía que se pudiera desatar algún conflicto, y ellos, siendo los _nuevos_ de ahí, debían esforzarse para poder luchar a la par que los reclamados de James Potter si es que llegaba la ocasión.

Trató de obviar el frio que bajó por sus entrañas. No quería admitir, que a pesar de saberse mucho más poderoso que antes, tenía miedo de enfrentarse a esas personas en combate, una razón es que eran sus familiares, y la otra por las cosas que ya habían hecho. No tendrían piedad con ellos, eso lo daba por sentado.

A su mente llegaron los recuerdos del rostro preocupado y enojado de su madre, que lo había apretado contra su vientre para que no viera como su tía mataba a cuchillazos a uno de los pavos reales de su padre, que ya estaba muy viejo y perdía cada día más de sus hermosas plumas multicolores. _Hay que darle una muerte piadosa_ , había dicho su tía antes de sacar un cuchillo de sus botas y dejar caer el filo por el pecho del animal. Su mente recreo la risa lunática que le había dado pesadillas por semanas.

Su tía era un personas pasiva, pero había ocasiones, como la vez del pavo real, que sus ojos parecían brillar de una forma distinta, una forma que su madre desaprobaba y siempre que ocurría aquello, lo mantenía lejos. Ahora podía percatarse del por qué del reguardo de su madre para con su hermana, su tía Bellatrix no era mentalmente estable.

-Harry- el patriarca llamó a su hijo con voz seria, y ambos intercambiaron una mirada que al parecer fue toda una conversación, ya que tras varios segundos de silencio, Harry cabeceo, como si le hubieran dado una orden, y James relajó su expresión con un brillo de satisfacción y alivio en los ojos- bien. Haremos una nueva excursión a esa casa a ver que encontramos, Sirius, tu irás con Peter y Tonks a hacer más averiguaciones, Remus me acompañará al ministerio por ahora.

Sirius cabeceo de forma ausente. Lily por debajo de la mesa tomo uno de sus brazos y le dio un apretón, entregándole ánimo, mientras que sus ojos transmitían cariño que el moreno no aprecio por estar mirando fijamente la superficie de la mesa.

Al finalizar la reunión, Harry les hizo un movimiento de cabeza para que lo siguieran. Él no tenía deseos hablar, Harry al parecer tampoco, Ron parecía no saber que decir para romper el tenso silencio, y Hermione lucía un rostro sombrío pero pensativo, podía jurar que veía los engranajes girando bajo el cabello de la chica.

Cuando llegaron al estudio, rápidamente se deshizo de su suéter, quedándose con la camisa mostaza que llevaba debajo, y es que no entendía esa manía de Harry de siempre tener su estudio tan caldeado, era horrible. Miró como Potter se quitaba la chaqueta para quedar con una sudadera bastante entallada.

-vamos a coordinar una operación – se apoyó contra el respaldo del sillón mientras cruzaba los brazos, Hermione se sentó en uno de los sillones individuales mientras que weasley se sentó sobre uno de los brazos del sillón de tres cuerpos, todos lo miraron intrigados- lamentablemente Hermione no ha tenido el entrenamiento suficiente como para salir del castillo, así que te quedaras aquí.

-¡pero Harry!- reclamo la castaña, mirando dolida a su amigo, Harry le sonrió conciliador.

-lo que haremos ahora debemos hacerlo rápido, para estar listos- la mirada de la chica se suavizo un poco- le diré a Sirius que te ayude ya con las marchas para salir fuera del castillo- Hermione asintió un poco satisfecha- bien, primero que nada quiero que sepan que ustedes no son los únicos reclamados que quería llamar.

Draco abrió un poco los ojos sorprendido. Él siempre creyó que sin contarlo a él, Potter elegiría a sus mejores amigos, no se le cruzó por la mente que tuviera a otras personas. Y al parecer, los otros pensaban igual.

\- El plan original era ir reclamándolos de a poco, cosa que en un par de años ya estuvieran todos aquí, pero como están las cosas….. bueno creo que en un año ya estarán todos aquí.

-espera- Hermione lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿en un año a partir de ahora o en un año contando desde que reclamaste a Draco?

-desde el segundo.

-pero, hermano, eso nos da poco menos de seis meses para que traigas a los demás- Weasley de verdad parecía conmocionado- ¿te das cuenta el impacto que tendrá esto en la comunidad mágica?

-por supuesto que lo sé- Potter se pasó una mano por la cara- pero no hay otra opción, el camino que están tomando las cosas es demasiado peligroso, y esto es sólo en caso de emergencia, si los detenemos, esperare el tiempo suficiente para reclamar a los demás- dio media vuelta, hacia su bola de cristal y posó una mano sobre ella, la neblina dentro de ella comenzó a remolinarse hasta que una imagen se formó entre la bruma- este es nuestro próximo reclamado que deberán ir a buscar.

Ron y Hermione sonrieron alegres, por su parte, Draco bufó.

.

.

El instituto profesional Magos capacitados, era un edificio que físicamente, se encontraba perdidos por los campos de Irlanda, un edificio no tan antiguo como Hogwarts, pero era casi igual de majestuoso, en él, se capacitaban a todos los magos jóvenes en distintas licenciaturas que en un futuro cercano, les permitieran ejercer profesionalmente.

Entre las distintas materias, existía la licenciatura de derecho mágico, el curso que hasta hace un par de semanas cursaba Hermione Grenger.

-es macabro que hayan puesto esto.

-no puedo verlo sin que se me apriete el pecho.

Neville tan sólo asintió a lo que las hermanas Patil dijeron, a la entrada del pabellón de los alumnos de derecho mágico, algunos alumnos habían colocado una fotografía de Hermione, y en el suelo bajo ella, había varias velas y flores en su honor.

-no creo que esté muerta- Padma, Parvati y Lavander lo miraron con una vaga esperanza bajo la sombra de sus ojos.

-que Merlín te oiga- murmuro Lavander, apretando sus libros contra el pecho- van a hacer tres semanas que se la llevaron, quizás que cosas está viendo, o le están haciendo…

-vamos, chicas- dijo tratando de ser optimista- convivimos con Harry por siete años, fue nuestro amigo, hicimos travesuras con él, nos contamos secretos, participamos en fiestas, es imposible que haya cambiado tanto, o que lo haya fingido.

Parvati fue la única que pareció creer sus palabras, pues le sonrió y apoyó su mejilla en el brazo de él.

-mm… antes me podía apoyar en tu hombro y ahora no lo alcanzo. No se sí creciste mucho o yo me estoy achicando- dijo en broma, las otras dos chicas también rieron.

-estás tan grande como Ron- dijo Lavander, todos sonrieron por un rato para luego volver a decaer. Ron también había sido reclamado.

-¡ey!

Los cuatro se dieron vuelta para ver llegar a Seamus, Dean y Ernie por el pasillo. Neville hasta cierto punto se sintió un poco tonto al recordar todo el lloriqueo que había hecho el día de su titulación de Hogwarts, si hubiera sabido que todos estudiarían en el mismo instituto y que se iban a poder topar bastante seguida, no se hubiera puesto a llorar. Los únicos que no estaban en el instituto eran los que estudiaban para auror, medimago o domador de bestia.

\- ¿cómo les va?- dijo Dean chocando palmas con Neville para luego guiñarle un ojo coqueto a Padma.

-bien, gracias ¿Cómo estuvieron sus vacaciones?

-demasiado cortas – Seamus pasó sus ojos por el retrato de Hermione – supe que Hermione le dio una cachetada a Harry que le dio vuelta la cara- soltó un pequeña risa- ¡ay! Como la voy a extrañar.

-no hables como si estuviera muerta- le reprendió Parvati, a Ernie le brillaron los ojos.

-pero lo más probable es que lo esté- todos lo miraron serio, pero él no se amilanó- muy del Clan Potter será, pero ha reclamado a tres personas en medio año, eso no pasaba hace siglos.

-bueno…. Las leyendas dicen que reclaman gente para un propósito- Lavander recordó de sus clases de DCAO- para resguardar el orden mágico….

-puff, pamplinas- Ernie viró los ojos al cielo- ¿y las cosas extrañas que han estado sucediendo? Porque si cuidar el orden mágico y esas cosas son sus tareas, pues déjame decirte que lo están haciendo pésimo.

-bueno nada es perfecto- Seamus trato de cortar la atmósfera rara que se había formado, pero Ernie siguió.

-estuve escuchando de un grupo que quiere derrocar a los Potter- todos parecieron escandalizados, Parvati jadeo exageradamente llevándose una de sus manos a su boca- son una lacra de la sociedad, lo único que hacen es quitarnos a familiares para quien sabe Merlín qué.

-bueno, puede ser, pero ¿Derrocarlos?- Dean se movió incómodo- no me parece una buena idea, es una familia tan antigua que nadie recuerda cuando se alzaron, han sido una constante en el mundo mágico, como Hogwarts, el ministerio, es un pilar de nuestra sociedad. Derrocarlos así como así, no me parece una buena idea.

Ernie bufó exasperado.

-bueno, sigue con tu I love clan Potter, lo que es yo, quiero formar familia sin temer a que me quiten mis hijos- y con ello giró sobre sus talones y se fue, dejando un ambiente pesado y cargado de negatividad.

-en algo tiene razón- Padma se acariciaba su brazo con una mirada sombría.

No supo bien por qué, lo atribuyó a la amistad que había mantenido con Harry durante tantos años, como muchas veces se quedó hasta tarde en la sala común para enseñarle el correcto movimiento de la varita. Aún recordaba como esos ojos verdes le miraban con orgullo cada vez que lograba hacer algo bien.

 _Eres un buen mago Neville. Que nadie te diga lo contrario, ten más fe en ti._

Gracias a Harry había mejorado en encantamientos y defensa contra las artes oscuras. Estaba seguro que todo lo que hizo por él no fue fingido, él de verdad se pudo considerar un amigo de Harry Potter.

-pues para mí no- cinco pares de ojos lo miraron- y no sé ustedes, pero a mí eso de sociedad secreta que tienen los Potter me parece cool. Me gustaría que me reclamaran.

Todos lo miraron como si le hubiera salido una cabeza extra, pero no le importó.

.

.

-¿recuerdan bien como hacer el movimiento de varitas para llegar al castillo?- Draco giró los ojos, era la quinta vez que Sirius preguntaba lo mismo- bien, recuerden todo lo que les dije.

-si, si. Ya vamos- Camino hacia el punto de desaparición ignorando la mirada desaprobatoria de Harry. Habian estado los últimos días practicando hechizos de aparición que usaban los reclamados.

-ten cuidado- Grenger se acercó y abrazó a Weasley.

-no te preocupes, es solo ir a recogerlo- rio el pelirrojo acariciando el cabello de su novia- ni que fuera a la guerra.

-los estaremos viendo- Harry apunto a su bola de cristal que estaba en un pedestal en medio de esa pequeña sala de estar- buena suerte.

Hizo un gesto con sus dedos, llevándose el índice y corazón a la frente y luego elevándolos un poco al cielo. El pelirrojo hizo el mismo gesto, él solo se dio vuelta. Estúpida comadreja que tenía su propio lenguaje con Harry, y no, no estaba molesto por ello.

-está en el comedor – dijo Harry mirando la bola de cristal, a su lado Grenger se movía emocionada.

-muy bien, pues entonces vamos- Sirius se acomodó la capucha y se puso la máscara- acuérdense de seguirme.

Los tres giraron la varita al mismo tiempo, y tal como le había dicho Sirius, aparecieron flotando sobre el Instituto para magos. Con la señal del mayor, volvieron a girar la varita antes de comenzar a caer al vacío, su cuerpo se sintió liviano y cuando bajó la vista a su cuerpo, se dio cuenta que por mas que tratara, no podía enfocar sus propias manos, es como si fuera niebla.

Aparición espectral se llamaba este tipo de aparición. El cuerpo del mago se asemejaba a una bruma oscura, que podía moverse libremente por el aire hasta que lo deshacía o perdía su efecto, que eran tan solo un par de minutos.

Los tres descendieron directamente hacia el centro del castillo, había un gran patio central en donde sabían se conectaba con el comedor del edificio. Pisó sobre el techo del edificio y dio un par de largos saltos sobre las estatuas, mientras que Weasley corría feliz por las paredes descendiendo en forma de espiral. No tardo mucho para que los magos y brujas presentes se dieran cuenta de su llegada.

Los gritos y las caras espantadas se hicieron presentes, pero por más asustados que estuvieran, ninguno huía, es más, un circulo comenzó a formarse en torno al patio, donde finalmente los tres se formaron, con Sirius encabezándolos.

Los murmullos eran muy parecidos al zumbido de un panal de abejas, y aunque se mantenía en un tono bajo, era molesto. Vagó sus ojos por la muchedumbre, encontrando caras conocidas, y no era de extrañar, si no tenías dinero para un instituto privado caías sin remedio en éste. No vio a ninguno de sus amigos.

-Está cerca del árbol- murmuró Ron. Miró hacia donde indicó el pelirrojo y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. ¿Ese era Longbotton? Debía estar mal, porque él recordaba a Longbotton como el gordito del grupo, un tanto bajo y con los dientes separados, pero el que estaba ahí era un joven alto, casi tanto como Weasley, y por lo que se veía a través de la túnica ya no era para nada gordo, además de que el corte casi de pélela que siempre llevaba lo había arreglado, estaba más corto haciendo notar sus facciones ya maduras y el cabello se veía más claro, como de un rubio oscuro.

Vaya, en verdad existía eso del patito feo. Hilarante.

-bien, vamos- ordenó Sirius caminando en dirección a Longbotton, la gente en esa dirección dio un paso hacia atrás. Si miraba bien, Longbotton no parecía tener la misma cara de horror que los demás, más bien parecía curioso, también se percató que estaba rodeado por los otros compañeros de generación Gryffindor. Viró los ojos al cielo, por supuesto, esos leones cursis se mueven en manada.

¡oh, miren! Hedwig estaba posada en el árbol tras longbotton. Se abstuvo de saludar hacia la lechuza para que Harry lo viera. Hubiera sido gracioso.

-Neville Longbottong, Lord Harry Potter te reclama – dijo fuerte y claro Sirius, los rostros de las hermanas Patil de abrieron con Horror, también vio como el irlandés de Finnigan miraba conmocionado a Neville, pero sorprendentemente, éste no parecía asustado.

Al principio, tras las palabras de Sirius, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, su boca formando una "O", pero en ningún momento el pavor cruzó su semblante. Tan sólo, cuando hubo digeridas las palabras, cabeceo afirmativamente y se acercó un par de pasos hacia ellos con el rostro amigable. Puso una mano suya en el pecho y el otro brazo lo colocó tras la espalda, inclinándose para dar una reverencia que sorprendió a todos los presentes.

-será un honor estar a su disposición- su voz sonó fuerte y decidida, y si no fuera por las máscaras, estaba seguro que tanto Sirius como Ron llevaban las mismas caras sorprendidas que él. _Debía de ser Gryffindor._ Pensó soltando un bufido.

-¿Neville?- una chica castaña, con el rostro tintado en urgencia, le hablo al chico con un tono de voz bajo, pero chillón.

-tranquila, Lavander. Si Harry me mando a llamar es por algo, ¿no?- sonrió conciliador. Brown sólo lo miró incrédula.

-avancen- escuchó que les ordenó Sirius, así que casi al unísono, él y Weasley avanzaron hasta el Gryffindor, tomando cada uno un brazo del chico antes de sacar las varitas agitándolas los tres al mismo tiempo, sacándolos de aquel lugar.

Cuando aparecieron en la sala de bienvenida, Harry ya estaba ahí, con Grenger detrás de él sonriendo ansiosa. Soltó a Longbotton, quien se veía un poco mareado por el viaje. Se sacó la capucha y luego la máscara, guardándola en el bolsillo de la túnica, Weasley hizo lo mismo, con una sonrisa nerviosa asomándose en su cara mientras se colocaba a la misma altura que Harry.

Longbotton, una vez que se le paso el mareo, levanto su mirada primero al cielo, observando con mucha curiosidad el techo y las paredes, su cabeza giraba de un lado a otro mirando cada detalle como si fuera la más exquisita obra de arte, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en las tres figuras que estaban justo frente a él. Los ojos castaños los enfocaron con genuino asombro para pasar rápidamente a la emoción. La boca se curveó en una sonrisa dejando a la vista los perfectamente blancos y rectos dientes.

-lo sabía- murmuró feliz, ampliando su sonrisa. Harry se la devolvió y abrió sus brazos, Longbotton soltó una carcajada antes de abrazar a Potter, palmeando varias veces su espalda con emoción- yo lo sabía, lo sabía.

-¿Qué sabías?- pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa mientras Neville le abrazaba

\- que nada malo les había pasado

-¡oh por el amor a Merlín! Me va a dar diabetes

Neville se giró sorprendido hacia donde había venido la voz, Draco lo miraba con una ceja alzada y pose engreída mientras podía escuchar la risa de Sirius tras de él. La sonrisa de Neville vaciló un poco.

-ey, Malfoy, ¿qué tal?

-sobreviviendo- Neville le sonrió un tanto incómodo, sin saber qué más decir- sigan con sus cosas de Gryffindors, yo me voy a entrenar.

-no tomes en cuenta al hurón, a veces se pone arisco por nada- le dijo Ron al otro lo suficientemente alto como para que él lo escuchara.

-¿quieres un poco de compañía?- sus ojos grises se toparon con los azules de Sirius- necesitas un contrincante para ver como avanzas- aseveró.

-no veo por qué no- murmuró. Antes de perderse por la esquina con el mayor, dio una última mirada a la sala en donde habían quedado los Gryffindors. Sintió un nudo formarse en su estómago, trató de no prestarle atención, pero aunque disminuyó la sensación, aún estaba ahí, presente, recordándole algo que él no quería asumir.

-vamos, por lo menos dame con una- Sirius le gritó del otro lado de la sala, con su varita en ristre. Gruño enojado y volvió a juntar energía en su mano para lanzársela al moreno. Por cuarta vez, el otro logró esquivarla con la ayuda de su varita. Chasqueó la lengua indignado.

Pensó que al no tener ningún poder de ataque, le sería fácil luchar contra él, pero el mago esquivaba sus ataques con elegancia, sin lograr hacerle ningún rasguño.

-¡quédate quieto!- vociferó enojado a la vez que lanzaba una bola aún más fuerte que las otras, salió despedida directamente hacia el moreno que se vio un poco sorprendido por la fuerza y velocidad de la bola eléctrica, logrando alcanzarle parte de la camisa.

La explosión sonó como un fuerte crack, a la vez que veía como Sirius hacia un arco perfecto en el aire cuando su cuerpo salió despedido metros más allá, golpeándose la espalda bruscamente contra el piso.

-¡Sirius!- gritó asustado, corriendo hacia el hombre, sus ojos lo inspeccionaron rápidamente apenas llegó a su lado, la camisa blanca por el lado derecho había sido totalmente chamuscada dejando la piel herida expuesta. Corrió el flequillo de la cara del moreno, su seño estaba fruncido en dolor- ¿estás bien? – Sirius tosió un par de veces en respuesta.

-sí, sólo me dejaste sin aire-se sentó en el piso llevando una mano al pecho mal herido, sus ojos azules inspeccionaron la herida- vaya, sí que has progresado- tosió un par de veces más- ese ataque fue realmente fuerte, pero- sonrió- ¿esa fue en verdad tu corrida de auxilio?

-¿ah?

-¡por el amor a Merlín!- Sirius se carcajeo, arrepintiéndose casi al instante cuando comenzó a toser fuertemente, Draco le dio torpemente un par de palmaditas en la espalda- ouch, creo que tendré que ver a Dorea- se sobó un par de veces el pecho- pero, en serio, Draco ¿así es como correrías en auxilio de alguien?

\- ¿es que quieres que de saltitos?- le masculló entre dientes, Sirius sonrió.

-¿no has aplicado lo que te ha dicho Remus?- preguntó mirándole directamente a los ojos, Draco hizo memoria de todas las clases con Remus.

-bueno, he estado entrenando con diarios de antiguos reclamados, y aprendiendo a controlar el poder de cada ataque….- el moreno levantó una mano deteniéndolo.

-no hablo sobre tus propios poderes, hablo sobre lo que todos los reclamados tienen- tensó los labios negando con la cabeza, Sirius suspiró- oh, eso es sorprendente, pensé que ya habías entrenado junto con Ron, ambos lo hicieron bien hoy, cuando fuimos a buscar a Neville. Supongo que lo hicieron de forma inconsciente.

-¿ah que te refieres?- el hombre le sonrió misterioso.

-deja reponerme primero. Mañana les enseñare a ti y a Ron- terminó de hablar junto a un guiño.

.

.

Trataba de controlar sus ojos, pero parecía que estos se habían vueltos rebeldes, no hacían caso a las órdenes que su cerebro daba desesperadamente, estaba seguro que Hermione ya se había dado cuenta, pero es que simplemente no podía evitar hacerlo.

Levanto la taza de té, inclinándola para beber, y como llevaba haciendo los últimos treinta minutos, sus ojos se desviaron a la izquierda, mirando la figura silenciosa que no participaba en la conversación.

-¿en serio puedes hacer eso sin quemarte?- Neville miraba impresionado como una pequeña llama estaba suspendida sobre el dedo índice de Ron, el pelirrojo sonreía orgulloso- ¿y yo podré hacerlo?

-bueno, cada quien tiene sus poderes, yo aún no descubro los míos- Hermione también miraba la pequeña flama que salía del dedo de su novio- estoy recién comenzando, llevo aquí apenas tres semanas, así que entrenaremos juntos- Neville sonrió ansioso, sentado entre la pareja, parecía moverse entre lo que decía Hermione y la muestra de poder de Ron.

-¿y Ron entrena con Harry?- preguntó mirándolo directamente. Negó lentamente a la vez que su amigo daba un bufido.

-no, Ron entrena con Draco- aclaró. Neville pareció sorprendido por un momento, pero luego cabeceo asintiendo, mirando a la figura taciturna que era el rubio. Había estado en silencio, con un libro en la mano, desde que volvieron de la cena y se habían instalado en el estudio.

-¿y tú qué poder tienes… eh… Malfoy?- Neville parecía incómodo, pero de igual forma trató de darle una leve sonrisa al rubio que lo miró aburrido.

-electricidad – respondió escuetamente, levantando una mano que comenzó a generar pequeños rayos que crujían con leves Crack. Neville alzó las cejas hasta la coronilla.

-wuau, impresionante- dijo, Draco sonrió presuntuoso- ya quiero tener mis poderes, ¿Cómo en cuento tiempo los obtendré?

-bueno, el proceso de desbloquear los puntos de presión no supera los cuatro meses- explicó bebiendo de su taza, su mirada nuevamente se corrió hacia Draco por un par de segundos- Draco y Ron lo lograron en unos tres meses, que es el tiempo mínimo, así que si todo va bien, para fines de mayo tú y Hermione ya deberían tener sus poderes.

-ohh… falta tanto- suspiró su amiga.

-vamos el tiempo pasará volando- golpeo fuertemente las palmas de sus manos haciendo que los otros cuatro lo miraran- hay que colocar mucha energía en los entrenamientos, confío en ustedes. Además, mientras mas rápido avancen, mas rápido entrenarán conmigo.

-¿entrenar contigo?- preguntó Draco, mirándolo con desconfianza, amplió su sonrisa.

-claro, después de todo, nosotros somos un equipo, hay que aprender a luchar juntos.

-¡como los aurores!- gritó Ron alzando el puño.

-estoy tan emocionado.

-yo también estoy emocionada.

-será tan entretenido – Neville sonreía a mas no poder, y con esa misma sonrisa se fue a descansar junto a los demás.

Los despidió en la puerta, Hermione beso sonoramente su mejilla al pasar, mientras que Ron le palmeo un hombro. Cuando fue el turno de Draco, éste sólo murmuro un "buenas noches" pasando por su lado sin ni siquiera mirarle.

Más tarde, cuando yacía acostado boca arriba en su cama, miraba su mano iluminada por la luna, cerrando y abriendo el puño una y otra vez, tratando de sacar esa sensación de cosquilleo que se había apoderado de su mano, junto a el deseo de tomar la mano de Draco cuando éste pasó por su lado.

Suspiró frustrado, se estaba volviendo loco. Estaba sintiendo cosas raras por todo su cuerpo, y no sabía por qué solo reaccionaba así cuando Draco estaba cerca.

Todo era tan frustrante.

.

.

-¡Vamos, Vamos!

Jadeó mientras las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su sien. El flequillo negro se le pegaba a los costados de la cara y sus gafas solo se mantenían en su lugar gracias al hechizo de fijación que había hecho antes.

Su padre al otro lado de la sala lo miraba serio, sudaba mucho menos que él, y tampoco se veía tan maltratado. Los fríos ojos avellana lo inspeccionaron un momento antes de elevar un brazo al cielo, una energía, casi como si fuera polvo de color azul, se comenzó a arremolinar en torno a la extremidad, adhiriéndose a ella, formando una capa brillante y semi transparente.

Apenas tuvo un segundo para darse cuenta como los pies de su padre brillaban, y con un brinco extremadamente rápido llegó hasta él. Sus antebrazos adquirieron un tono rojizo, deteniendo el ataque de su padre. Polvo azul y rojo se alzó en el aire.

Juntó energía en los pies y dio un par de saltos atrás a la vez que esquivaba los ataques de su padre, quien no quitaba ese rictus serio del rostro mientras lo atacaba una y otra vez con su brazo.

Le dio la espalda y comenzó a correr, podía sentir los pasos de su padre tras de él, dio un vistazo hacia atrás, le seguía de bastante cerca. Fue derecho contra la pared, pero en vez de detenerse, dio un par de pasos en vertical sobre ella, dando una patada que lo mando expulsado hacia atrás sobrepasando a su padre que lo miró sorprendido cuando paso sobre él.

Apenas cayó al piso giro sobre sus talones, con su brazo en ristre mientras la energía de color rojo se envolvía en torno a él. Tomando ventaja de que el otro aun no reaccionaba, apuntó su brazo, como si fuera una lanza, hacia la espalda de su padre.

Le dolió cuando cayó de costado sobre la piedra. La energía se había disipado de su cuerpo, y sus ojos estaban un poco acuosos por el golpe. Frente a él, su padre lo miraba desde las alturas con todo su esplendor.

No importaba las veces que lo había visto así el último tiempo, cada vez que la magia de su padre tomaba su forma final, sus ojos se abrían impactados, sorprendidos, impresionados con la magnificencia de su progenitor.

Su padre, vestido con la ropa de entrenamiento, y su porte dominante que le era natural, tenía su figura enmarcada por su magia, la última fase que los Potter podían desarrollar. Desde su espalda, habían nacido dos grandes masas de magia pura, asimilando la forma de alas, los colores azules se peleaban y danzaban dentro de ellas, una infinidad de tonos que parecía imposible poder contarlos, moviéndose como lo que eran, energía pura, y luciendo como si estuviera viendo a una constelación formarse. Tan hermoso. Tan poderoso.

-nada mal- James le estiró una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Ya de pie, se sobó la parte del pecho en donde las alas lo habían impactado al surgir.

-gracias- murmuró, dándoles una última mirada a las alas de su padre antes de que éste las hiciera desaparecer- aunque no esperé que ocuparas tus alas para repelerme.

-siempre hay que sorprender al enemigo – James le sonrió levemente- estas avanzando muy bien, yo me demoré más que tú en poder cubrir el cuerpo con magia una vez que logré extrapolarla.

-¿en serio?- preguntó emocionado. James le revolvió el pelo.

\- así es, pero que no se te suban los humos a la cabeza, aun no puedes vencer a tu padre.

-pero algún día lo haré- aseguró con convicción- espera a que logre desarrollar mi magia hasta el máximo, mis alas opacaran a las tuyas.

-cuidado con la soberbia. Recuerda que, al igual que nuestros reclamados, nuestra expresión mágica es distinta- sus ojos se conectaron- podrías no tener alas.

Chasqueó la lengua a la par que fruncía el ceño.

-eso sería aburrido.

.

.

-¡otra vez!

Tanto él como Ron se concentraron antes de saltar, un salto anormalmente largo. Cayó bruscamente, yéndose de bruces al piso, mientras que el otro se fue de culo.

-eso vamos mejorando- sonrió el moreno. Se sobó las rodillas adolorido, mientras Ron se levantaba acariciándose la espalda baja.

-¿de verdad estamos mejorando o sólo te causa gracia que nos saquemos la mierda?- Preguntó el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño.

-un poco de ambas- respondió sin alterarse- bien dejaremos esto por el momento para un pequeño descanso, sus traseros lo piden.

Gruño molesto mientras se iba a sentar en el piso junto a la pared, Ron le siguió aunque a paso mas lento, la ultima caída había sido muy dolorosa.

Finalmente Sirius les había explicado a que se refería con los poderes que todos los reclamados tenían. Había dicho una pobre explicación que ni él ni el pelirrojo habían entendido bien, así que el moreno había decidido darles una demostración.

Sus ojos se habían ampliado levemente al ver al hombre saltar de una esquina de la habitación a otra, ascender casi completamente por las paredes o correr anormalmente rápido. La explicación a todo ello, magia.

Al haber desbloqueado todos los puntos de presión y tener su magia completa a su disposición, no significaba solamente que podían alcanzar su núcleo o que su poder mágico se viera aumentado, sino que además podían extrapolar su magia, no a la magnitud que lo hacían los Potter, pero lo suficiente como para poder utilizarla como un "impulso".

Así que ahora se encontraban practicando lo básico, lograr estabilizar un poco de magia a la planta de sus pies para lograr saltar de un extremo a otro de la sala. Aunque las dos horas que llevaban practicando no estaban resultando ser muy productivas.

-no se preocupen, chicos- les dijo Sirius parándose frente a ellos- al principio cuesta, pero después se acostumbraran, es más, después lo harán casi inconscientemente.

-ojala sea pronto- murmuro Weasley acariciándose el flequillo que le caía sobre la cara- no creo que mi trasero resista.

-oh, hombre, no seas exagerado deberías ver lo que un trasero resiste- el tono insinuante y la mirada sugerente que le dio al decir eso, hizo que a Draco se le subieran los colores a la cara por alguna razón, intuía que ello tenía un trasfondo pervertido. Sirius se carcajeo ante su cara roja y la cara confundida de la comadreja.- la juventud, tan inocente- se volvió a carcajear.

-creo que a este se le salió un tornillo- murmuro Ron viendo a Sirius. Gruñó estando de acuerdo con el pelirrojo.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos!** les traigo otro capitulo un par de días antes de la fecha ¿qué tal?, como siempre muchísimas gracias a las personas que siguen y dejan sus comentarios, me gusta mucho ver que les agrada. Antes de que lean tengo un par de anuncios, la historia en cuanto a trama constaría de unas 33- 35 capítulos en total, pero los quiero reducir porque quiero hacer los capítulos mas prolongados, aunque esto lo comenzaría a hacer entrado agosto, por mientras quiero reducir el tiempo de espera entre cada capitulo, si bien era de 14 días, ahora lo quiero hacer la espera de 10.

Antes que se me olvide, las personas que me preguntaron sobre mi otra historia **segunda oportunidad,** les contare que ocurrió con ella. Resulta que tenia escrito toda la linea temporal y distintos antecedentes que iba a desarrollar en la historia, ademas de varios capítulos escritos, pero llegó un primo y se las dio de hacker y bey bey computador, no pude recuperar absolutamente nada de mi computador, y no lograba acordarme de todo lo que había hecho, ademas como me enojo rápido mandé todo a la mierda. Si bien me gustaría retomarla, por ahora no, tengo dos proyectos activos con los que estoy trabajando y prefiero culminarlos antes de embarcarme en otro.

Bueno eso es todo. **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo once**

 **"** **Febrero"**

 **.**

 **.**

A pesar de que sabía a ciencia cierta que Harry trataba de que no leyeran el profeta ni ningún periódico, de igual forma estos llegaban a sus manos, y aunque en una primera instancia se había molestado por el querer tenerlos apartados del mundo exterior, por otro lado podía entender la preocupación del moreno.

Le sabia amargo como todos los días, sus padres o los familiares de los otros reclamados salían en el periódico, los estaban acosando para obtener alguna opinión, algún comentario contra los Potter. Ninguna familia había hablado por más que los instigaban, por lo que se pudo dar cuenta, los únicos que habían aceptado hablar era los gemelos Weasley, pero los periodistas salieron trasquilados, ya que los gemelos, en vez de hablar les jugaron bromas bastantes pesadas, y de largas consecuencias, según un periodista, amenazándolos de que dejaran en paz a su familia.

También se hacía cada vez más frecuente alguna columna o artículo en donde hablaran de los Potter, y aunque esto no era raro, si lo era el que ahora los periodistas parecían cada vez más osados y ya no escribían en un tono neutro o insinuante, sino que ahora derechamente los acusaban.

Rita Skeeter era la que más festejaba con esta inusual situación. Siempre hablaba de "sus fuentes", y que según ella eran muy confiables. En resumidas cuentas ella hablaba de que Harry los ocupaba para descargar sus impulsos sádicos, y hay que decir que la mujer tenía mucha imaginación y era perturbadoramente descriptiva, y que esos bajos instintos eran tan insaciables que esa era la razón de la cantidad de reclamados en poco tiempo.

" _…_ _.debemos estar preparados, el joven Lord Potter ha demostrado un hambre inusual por todo tipo de depravaciones. Según mis fuentes, que lo han visto con sus propios ojos, hace que sus reclamados utilicen collares y los hace caminar a cuatro patas, como si fueran animales. Roguemos que el sacrificio de esos jóvenes calme sus ansias y permita que el resto de la comunidad mágica logre conservar a sus hijos….._ "

En verdad tenía imaginación aquella mujer. Dobló el periódico y fue a deslizarlo por debajo de la puerta de Grenger, la chica le había pedido que cuando obtuviera algún periódico se lo prestara. Él no tenía inconvenientes en hacerlo, por ello, después de leerlo, deslizaba el profeta por debajo de la puerta de Grenger, aunque ella no la utilizara mucho, casi siempre estaba metida en la habitación de la comadreja.

Comenzó a bajar por las escaleras, observando el paisaje fuera. La nieve ya no era tan densa, el invierno se estaba yendo y ya el verde comenzaba a asomarse por debajo del manto blanco, y junto con ello, enero estaba acabando y febrero entraba en su esplendor. Y con febrero llegaba san Valentín.

Paso junto a dos elfos domésticos, la elfina, vestida con un traje rosa, se reía coqueta a la vez que el elfo sacaba tras su espalda una pequeña flor amarilla. Los ojos de la elfina brillaron emocionados a la vez que chillaba emocionada ante el regalo, el elfo sonreía orgulloso de su resultado, aunque se acariciaba nervioso una de sus orejas. Cuando paso a su lado, ambos lo miraron e hicieron una reverencia para rápidamente volver a lo suyo

"Elfos sublevados" pensó.

Los elfos domésticos del castillo eran totalmente distintos del resto, eso había quedado claro desde que los vio a todos con sus uniformes impecables, nada de trapos viejos y harapos. Inclusive se había percatado que los elfos y elfinas poseían distintos uniformes dependiendo de lo que hacían. Los de traje negro con blanco, el típico de mayordomo y sirvienta, lo usaban los elfos que se encargaban del servicio directo con ellos y los que aseaban el castillo, habían otros que usaban trajes blancos, quienes trabajan en la cocina, había otros con trajes celestes que se encargaban del aseo de las habitaciones y sus ropas, y otros con trajes burdeos, aunque eran muy pocos, que siempre estaban en la enfermería, y por ultimo otros que usaban camisas blancas y jardineras cafés que se encargaban del cuidado de los jardines.

Pero nunca había visto a uno vestido de rosa. Así que mientras seguía su camino, daba de vez en cuando vuelta la cabeza para ver a la pareja de elfos que seguía coqueteando. No, nunca había visto a ninguna otra elfina usando ese traje.

De pronto su cuerpo colisiono contra otro, trastabillo hacia atrás pero unas manos lo tomaron por la cintura. Plata choco contra esmeralda.

-disculpa, venia pensando- se disculpó Harry sin soltarlo, las manos calientes de Potter le pusieron los cabellos de la nuca de punta.

-vaya, eso sería un milagro- respondió desembarazándose de las manos, queriendo evitar la sensación de vacío que dejo las manos de Harry sobre su cintura.

\- antipático- le contratacó el otro con una sonrisa, pero pronto sus ojos se trasladaron a las dos figuras melosas rodeadas de corazones tras él- cada año- murmuro con una sonrisa mientras meneaba la cabeza.

\- ¿que se ponen en celo en esta época?- pregunto mientras seguía a Potter por el pasillo, alejándose de los elfos.

-bueno, en verdad la mayoría de las criaturas mágicas tienen sus celos en otoño- dijo lentamente- Lidy y Dorby son simplemente melosos, especialmente si se acerca san Valentín.

Siguieron caminando por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a uno de los pasillos que daba por fuera de uno de los patios internos. La comadreja y Hermione estaban sentados en una banca, muy cercas y muy acaramelados. Demasiado cerca.

-se nota la llegada de la primavera, ¿no? -comento jovial Harry siguiendo de largo por el pasillo, Draco se dio vuelta justo cuando los tortolitos comenzaban un beso más o menos intenso- no queda nada para que comience oficialmente la primavera.

-¿le enviaras flores a tu novia?- pregunto venenoso. Harry lo miró con exasperación,

-ya te he dicho que no tengo novia- respondió monótono

\- pero te gustaría tener una, especialmente si es la Weasley- continuo presionando. Su mirada fija en las expresiones de Potter, y es que recordaba a fuego las pocas veces en las que había pillado a Harry observando a la Weasley a través de su bola de cristal.

-deja el tema- le respondió hastiado el otro hundiendo los hombros.- si tanto te preocupa mi vida amorosa...

-oh ten por seguro que no me preocupa, Potter- Harry inspiro fuerte.

-como decía, si tanto te preocupa quizás debas salir con Sirius y Peter- arqueo las cejas interesado.

-¿salir a dónde?- pregunto, Harry sonrió ladinamente.

-pues a follar- estaba seguro su tono de piel bajo unos tonos apenas escucho eso, y lo más probable es que también había colocado una cara estúpida porque Potter sonreía encantado.

-¿a follar?- pregunto con voz ahogada, Harry asintió.

\- claro, Sirius y Peter llevan aquí casi 20 años, ¿qué esperabas? ¿que se la jalaran todos estos años?- se rio entre dientes antes de continuar- de vez en cuando salen al mundo muggle a ligar, algunas pocas van a bares de magos, aunque ello es más difícil.

-¿no los reconocen?

-cambian su apariencia- respondió- un poco de glamour y listo.

-¿y tú has ido con ellos?- pregunto mientras sentía la boca acida, Harry se rio.

-claro que no, mi mamá nunca me dejo por ser menor de edad, además ellos van juntos pero llegan por separado- una sonrisa maliciosa se expandió en su cara, él lo miro dando por obvia la explicación- pero no es solo por _eso_ \- dijo - a veces se van cada uno por su cuenta.

\- eso es un tanto patético- comento imaginándose a los dos hombres, cada uno en un bar sentado solo. Pero Harry ladeo la cabeza para mirarlo, algo en sus ojos decía que no era tan así.

\- bueno, Peter aún guarda la esperanza de encontrar a su media naranja, y los muggles tienen muchos clubs para personas adultas solteras, así que no le cuesta mucho encontrar a alguien, además que el buen estado físico que tiene suma muchos puntos, a esa edad la mayoría ya se está dejando estar.

-¿y Sirius?- pregunto imaginándose al extrovertido hombre en un club para gente joven.

\- pues él va a lugares más... excéntricos, donde es bueno ir solo- frunció el ceño girándose a ver al moreno, Harry parecía un poco abochornado y le corría la mirada. Una idea se comenzó a implantar en su cabeza.

-¿va a burdeles?- Harry negó inmediatamente con la cabeza.

-no claro que no, solo que a veces va a lugares más... alternativos- explico con simpleza.

-no, no te sigo- Harry suspiro derrotado.

-bueno digamos que a veces Sirius va a lugares exclusivamente para hombres- entrecerró los ojos sin entender, Harry parecía frustrado.- ya bueno, a veces, varias veces de hecho, Sirius va a buscar hombres en vez de mujeres y para ello va a clubes exclusivos.

\- ¿va a buscar hombres?- pregunto, sin entender como eso podía ser malo como para provocar ese sonrojo en Harry- es natural, a veces uno necesita rodearse de su mismo género para conversar y esas cosas- se sintió un poco cohibido cuando vio que Potter lo miraba con grandes ojos incrédulos.

-¿tú crees que sale a buscar compañía masculina para charlar?-le cuestiono, se encogió de hombros despreocupado.

-¿y para que más buscaría compañía masculina?- los ojos de Harry no dejaban de mirarlo, es más, detuvo su andar posicionándose justo frente a él, con una ceja arqueada y un rictus de un intento de sonrisa en su boca, mientras las esmeraldas lo miraban como si quisieran que terminara la ecuación. Su pecho dio un palpitar fuerte a la vez que sentía su boca abrirse incrédula- me estás diciendo que... que él... ¿con otros hombres?- Harry cabeceo afirmativo- pe..pero ...¿pero cómo? ¿Por qué? No hay comparación, ¿qué puede hacer con un hombre?- tartamudeo azorado- a lo sumo, tocarse entre ellos o... chupársela- finalizo con la cara hirviendo de vergüenza, y para su horror Harry tosió, desviando la mirada y con las mejillas un tanto arreboladas.

\- pues de hecho mucho, Sirius ha sido bastante grafico al explicarme- conto rascándose la nuca a la vez que cerraba los ojos y fruncía el ceño.

\- pe..pero..pero...¿por dónde?- tartamudeó bajando el volumen de su voz- _tu sabes_ \- como respuesta Harry suspiro y con el pulgar apunto hacia su propia espalda, le tomo un par de segundos lograr conectar la idea- debes estar bromeando ¡es imposible! No hay manera de que _eso_ quepa _ahí-_ susurro entre dientes demasiado abochornado como para siquiera imaginárselo.

-Sirius ha comprobado que es posible- le respondió Potter, gimió hacia dentro cerrando fuertemente los ojos

 _Deberías ver lo que resiste un trasero._

-¡aaagghhh!- gruño recordando lo que les había dicho Sirius semanas atrás. Ahora comprendía todo, las miradas insinuantes, los comentarios, las sonrisas ¡todo!

¿Y si Sirius ya era sabedor de su secreto? Ese que ni siquiera le quería dar un nombre en su mente por miedo, eso que le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago y fuego en el pecho. Recordó con pánico año nuevo y la ayuda que Sirius le había dado para que Harry rompiera su compromiso con Níniel. ¡Por supuesto que sabía!

Se llevó una mano al pecho mientras su respiración se agitaba y se tornaba irregular. Sirius sabia, Sirius _sabe,_ y quizás desde hace cuánto. Por eso se acercó a él, por eso le miraba todo el tiempo, por eso le había dicho que estaba celoso, ¡por eso todo!

-ey, cálmate- sintió las manos de Harry sobre sus hombros y su mirada preocupada dirigida hacia su cara- estas hiperventilando, ¿Qué sucede?

-na..nada- se obligó a decir, inspiró profundo tratando de regular la respiración, pero aunque logró calmarse, el pánico no lo abandono.

-ey, que a Sirius le gusten los hombres no significa que vaya a hacerte algo- comento Harry, seguramente pensando que eso le preocupaba- sigue siendo el mismo de siempre.

-estúpido Potter- le espetó, golpeando las manos de un sorprendido Harry, para luego dar media vuelta y salir corriendo por el corredor, sin detenerse a pesar de los gritos del moreno tras su espalda.

Corrió por los pasillos sin parar, mirando en cada salón por el que pasaba buscando una cabellera negra y larga, ya se le estaba yendo el aliento cuando llego a la zona norte del castillo. Abrió de par en par las puertas de los salones de entrenamiento, hasta que en una, con una patada extremadamente fuerte, logró sobresaltar a Peter, que lo miró interrogante con sus ojos miel.

-¿pasa algo, Draco?- le preguntó el hombre mirándole preocupado.

-Sirius- logró mascullar entre sus jadeos, Peter formo una "O" con su boca antes de responder tranquilo.

-está en la sala al final del pasillo tomando una siesta- y con ello apuntó hacia una dirección. Draco cabeceo dándole las gracias y salió corriendo ante la mirada confundida del otro.

Esta vez no abrió las puertas de un portazo, se detuve frente a la madera, respiro hondo, y suavemente bajó la perilla. Dentro de la estancia, había una chimenea crepitando suavemente, las cortinas tapaban las ventanas, dejando a la habitación levemente en penumbras, y sobre uno de los sillones, la figura de Sirius dormía plácidamente.

Dudó un poco en si despertar al hombre o no, pero finalmente sus ansias y el pánico le ganaron. Se acercó mirando fijamente a Sirius, éste dormía de espaldas, con una mano sobre su estómago y la otra hacia atrás, dejando que la mano cayera por el brazo del mueble, su boca estaba levemente entre abierta y su respiración era acompasada. Le daba un poco de pena despertarlo, pero sólo un poco.

-oye- le espetó, golpeando con su palma la frente del otro. Los ojos azules se abrieron inmediatamente, un halo violeta cubriéndolos, y la mano que reposaba sobre el estómago rápidamente le apuntaba a él, con la varita en ristre. Se sorprendió por los reflejos del hombre, no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás.

-pero qué….. ¿Draco?- preguntó calmándose, bajando la varita y mirándolo ceñudo- ¿qué sucede?- preguntó soltando un bostezo mientras se erguía en el sillón, flexionó las piernas, apoyando el brazo en el que aun tenía la varita sobre las rodillas, los pies sobre los cojines.- ¿necesitas algo?- volvió a preguntar alejando los mechones de su cara con una mano.

Draco se vio enmudecido momentáneamente, su mente quedó brevemente atrofiada ante la imagen frente a él. ¿Sirius siempre se había visto así? La melena azabache caía lacia por sobre los hombros del hombre, enmarcando su cara y sus facciones cuadradas, la barba de pocos días contrastaba bien con la piel pálida, y los ojos adormilados que lo veían de reojo nunca habían sido tan hipnóticos como en ese momento, entre la penumbra siendo ocasionalmente iluminados por los rayos que se colaban por las gruesas cortinas. Además de la pose despreocupada con la ropa desarreglada.

¿Sirius siempre se había visto así de…. guapo?

Enrojeció ante sus pensamientos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al igual que sus puños mientras Sirius lo miraba curioso, sin entender que ocurría.

-¿quieres decirme algo?- aventuró. Draco entorno los ojos, con su cuerpo rígido por la presión.

-tu sabes- aseveró. Sirius arqueo una ceja sin entender- tu sabes- insistió.

-¿yo sé sobre qué?- Sirius bajo la mano que tenía apoyada en su cara para acompañar a la otra que colgaba de sus rodillas, irguió la espalda para mirar mejor al adolescente frente a él- porque yo sé sobre muchas cosas, pero necesito que seas un poco más específico.

-tu sabes sobre mí- Sirius resopló.

-más específico- canturreó. Trató de controlar su respiración ante lo desesperado que se sentía. Intentó una vez más.

-sobre mí y….- chasqueo la lengua llevando una mano a su pecho, evitó mirar directamente a Sirius. Pasaron los segundos y nadie dijo nada, con reticencia, Draco volvió la vista hacia la cara de Sirius, éste tenía una mirada que mezclaba la sorpresa con algo de duda, pero de pronto un brillo extraño apareció en sus pupilas, para después dar paso a una sonrisa ladina.

-oh…. _Eso-_ murmuró jubiloso para mortificación de Draco- ¿y, que pasa con _eso_. Quieres consejos?

-¡No!- tosió un poco para encubrir su exabrupto, aunque a Sirius pareció no molestarle- quiero saber qué harás con esa información- el moreno lo miró con gracia.

-¿quieres que haga algo con esa información?- soltó una leve risita- Draco, exactamente a qué le tienes miedo ¿Qué le diga a Harry que lo quie…?

-¡no lo digas!- espetó abochornado, Sirius bufó.

-el que lo digas en voz alta o no, no lo hace menos real de lo que es- Se giró sobre el sillón, bajando los pies y sentándose correctamente- mira, si tienes miedo de que yo diga algo, despreocúpate. No diré nada, a nadie. Lo prometo. Además, me estoy entreteniendo bastante con ver todo este drama, hace años que no había nada entretenido en este castillo desde Tonks y Remus- el hombre volvió a soltar una risita, Draco suspiró exasperado, aunque levemente aliviado.

-entonces ¿no dirás nada?- Sirius negó- bien, porque en verdad yo no sé si…. Quiero decir….. yo no sé nada sobre eso, es decir sí, pero con mujeres, y todo esto….

-funciona prácticamente igual- soltó Sirius mirándole con gracia- si quieres consejos prácticos te los puedo dar, pero en sí, es exactamente lo mismo.

-bien- murmuro, mirando al piso un tanto aliviado. Aunque pronto el pánico lo volvió a invadir- ¡pero eso no quiere decir que yo esté interesado en Har… en nadie!- apretó los puños sabiendo lo ridículo que había sonado, pero Sirius no dijo nada, tan solo lo miró cálidamente y cabeceo afirmando.

-por supuesto que no- dijo suave, levantándose del sillón y rodeando sus hombros con uno de sus brazos- pero para cualquier cosa aquí está el tío Sirius.

Como generalmente hacía, quiso obviar la cálida sensación que le recorrió el pecho. Pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera tímidamente en su boca.

.

.

-vamos, Mione, no te enojes

-no me hables Ronald.

Draco no sabía qué estaba pasando, pero lo estaba disfrutando bastante. Ya era hora de la cena, y para sorpresa de todos, Granger decidió sentarse al otro lado de la mesa y no junto a la comadreja como era usual. Lo más entretenido era la cara mortificada del pelirrojo que suplicaba perdón a su novia.

-pero, mi amor….

-Harry me pasas las patatas, por favor- Harry se las dio inmediatamente, temiendo quedar inmiscuido entre esa pelea misteriosa.

-Mione….- Weasley ya tenía lágrimas resbalando por sus ojos mirando suplicante a la castaña que lo ignoraba con el mentón levantado.

-¿puedo preguntar qué pasa?- Remus hablo en un tono pacífico, con el que era casi imposible que alguien le respondiera de mala manera. Hermione suspiró enojada y respondió en un tono fríamente cortes

-Ronald cree que soy torpe.

-¡eso no es cierto!- gritó el pelirrojo, Granger le mando dardos helados con la mirada- solamente dije que no eras muy hábil con las tijeras.

-es decir que soy torpe.

-por favor mi amor….- lloriqueo el pelirrojo.

-¿y qué tienen que ver las tijeras?- preguntó Lily Potter mientras cortaba apaciblemente la carne. Hermione tensionó los labios antes de contestar.

-Ronald dice que el flequillo le ha crecido mucho y que le molesta, yo me ofrecí a cortárselo, pero…- la chica inspiró con rabia- me cree una torpe.

-mi vida yo nunca diría eso de ti- para esas alturas Ron ya tenía su cara apoyada contra la mesa mirando con ojos llorosos a Hermione mientras Neville le sobaba la espalda.

-oh, la juventud- la abuela Potter soltó una risa afable- mis niños, no deben discutir por eso, aquí en el castillo tenemos elfinas especializadas en ello.

-¿elfinas peluqueras?- preguntó Longbotton con una sonrisa.

-eso y más- respondió Tonks- hacen manicura y tratamiento faciales, sus manos son especialistas para dejarte como nuevo- sonrió de oreja a oreja batiendo su tenedor- deberían ir todos, de vez en cuando está bien mimarse.

-cariño- llamó Dorea mirando a su nieto, Harry asintió.

-mañana los llevo- dijo el moreno.

Aunque el show entre Granger y Weasley duró hasta el día siguiente, el cual disfrutaba enormemente, quedo sorprendido cuando después de almuerzo Harry los llevó a los cuatro a una amplia sala que no tenía nada que envidiar a los salones de brujas a los que su madre frecuentaba.

La estancia, de un bello color crema inmaculado, adornado con muebles de una tonalidad levemente más oscura, y sillas y sillones de tonos pasteles, hacían ver la habitación luminosa y amena. Junto a los grandes ventanales del fondo había un conjunto de sillones y sitiales con una bella mesita de centro color crema, y una alfombra felpuda de color café claro, cerca, había una barra, que exponía una pequeña cocina con una gran máquina de café y una fina y elegante porcelana siendo exhibida. Por el lado derecho habían tres grandes sillas acolchadas frente a una larga mesa con un espejo igual de grande, y cuando le dieron la vuelta, si dieron cuenta que había otras tres exactamente igual por el otro lado.

De pronto, aparecieron cuatro saltarinas elfinas que vestían con trajes rosas.

-amo Harry- dijo una, siendo coreada por las otras tres, y en perfecta sincronía, hicieron una elegante reverencia.

-chicas, les traigo a mis reclamados- Harry los apuntó con sus manos, y una de las elfinas le brillaron los ojos cuando posó su mirada en la maraña que era el pelo de Granger- los dejo en sus manos.

-por supuesto amo Harry, no se preocupe- Una elfina fue corriendo y tomó con sus huesudas manos una de las suyas y lo arrastró hacia una de las sillas.

A pesar de su reticencia, debía admitir que la elfina había hecho un buen trabajo, había casi rapado su nuca, dejando el cabello largo a medida que subía, para finalizar en algunos mechones que caían sobre su frente. Lo cual, para él, era un cambio, siempre había llevado la frente despejada emulando a su padre, pero el cambio le gustaba.

A Neville no le habían hecho mucho, sólo retocar su corte de cabello, mientras que a Weasley le recortaron al frente y a los costados, pero el cabello detrás de su cabeza se lo dejaron largo. Obviamente nunca diría en voz alta que aquel corte favorecía al pelirrojo, antes muerto.

Granger fue otro caso, ella no dejó que las tijeras se acercaran a su cabello para frustración de la elfina que la atendía, pero permitió que la elfa le hiciera un tratamiento capilar. El cambio era obvio, ya no era una maraña de rizos crispados, ahora eran rizos más o menos definidos, y el cabello hasta se le veía más castaño de lo normal.

-te ves bien, Hermione- le había halagado Longbotton, la chica chasqueo la lengua incomoda.

¡oh! Tan poco femenina que era.

Febrero alcanzó sus primeros cinco días cuando Lily Potter lo fue a buscar a su clase con Sirius. Podía decir orgulloso que ya estaba manejando más o menos bien eso de extrapolar su magia, por lo menos ya daba saltos fluidos, aunque correr era otra cosa, seguía tropezándose con sus propios pies.

-Draco, cariño- le dijo la pelirroja una vez lo llevó a una pequeña sala, con su mano le ofreció asiento que él tomó, la mujer se sentó frente a él abriendo la carpeta que llevaba en sus manos- han sido enviados los resultados de tus pócimas- dijo alcanzándole una hoja- has salido con un extraordinario en todas excepto una, aunque un supera las expectativas es igualmente bueno- los ojos esmeraldas refulgieron con esa felicidad innata que siempre llevaba la mujer consigo- sin embargo, yo creo, corrígeme si me equivoco, que quisieras tener un resultado perfecto para avanzar a la siguiente etapa en tu maestría, así que pedí una prórroga, puedes entregar nuevamente la poción en una semana para una nueva evaluación.

-¿Quién me está evaluando?- preguntó tras un silencio mientras inspeccionaba las anotaciones que le habían dado a sus pócimas. La pelirroja sonrió enigmática mientras mecía un dedo frente a su nariz.

-secreto, secreto- canturreo.

La pócima en cuestión, tenía cuatro días de reposo antes de agregar el ultimo ingrediente, así que al día siguiente, mientras Longbotton contaba fascinado como había podido desbloquear el primer punto de presión, se escabulló de la manada Gryffindor, y se fue a su laboratorio, porque sí, ya lo llamaba su laboratorio, nadie, además de vez en cuando la señora Potter, lo utilizaba, así que se había apropiado de la sala.

Le encantaba estar ahí, nadie iba, nadie lo molestaba, sólo estaba él, con el olor de los ingredientes y el crepitar de la llama bajo el caldero. En cierto modo le entregaba una paz que le era esquiva casi todo el tiempo; esos locos e irracionales sentimientos que bullían dentro suyo, porque había sido lo suficientemente maduro como para admitir que no eran simples sensaciones, sino sentimientos que se estaban desarrollando y que lo tenían con un nudo en el estómago constantemente, es decir, ¡hasta sentir lo que sentía por Granger era más lógico que esto!. Además debía sumar la sombra que cubría con cada día que pasaba los ojos de sus padres. Cuando los veía a través de la bola de cristal de Harry sentía temor por lo que los ojos de sus padres mostraban, profunda tristeza, pero también algo más, algo más oscuro que ya le ha quitado el sueño un par de noches.

Mientras rebanaba un escarabajo, no pudo evitar pensar en cómo sería su vida de ahora en adelante, en ese castillo. Sabía que podía irse si lo pedía, el problema es que no quería irse, por alguna extraña razón se veía atado al castillo, algo le decía que debía permanecer ahí, que ahí mismo era donde debía de estar, y por mas vuelta que le daba al asunto, no podía ver cómo podía desarrollar su vida ahí adentro.

-pones una cara graciosa cuando haces pociones- dio un brinco sobre sus pies a la vez que empuñando el cuchillo hacia dónde provenía la voz, una mano cálida le detuvo por la muñeca- ey, buen ataque.

La sonrisa acompañada con las esmeraldas lo entumeció unos segundos.

-¿Qué haces acá?- le espetó en cuanto reaccionó, volviéndose a la poción.

-te estaba buscando- Potter se dio la vuelta alrededor del mesón y se sentó en una silla- desapareciste de repente.

-no me interesa escuchar los avances de Longbotton y Granger- arrojó con innecesaria brusquedad el escarabajo a la poción. Harry sonrió.

-lo puedo deducir, pero quizás lo siguiente te guste- las esmeraldas brillaron tras las gafas- como bien sabes, el próximo año es el mundial de quidditch- asintió levemente- pues bien, a fin de mes comienza la final nacional- su cabeza se ladeo ligeramente hacia la voz de Harry- y bueno es un gran evento, y los Potter tenemos asientos preferenciales, y obviamente, sus reclamados.

Trató de que en su cara no se mostrara la emoción, pero el vislumbrarse en uno de los eventos deportivos más grandes del país le hacía remecerse de emoción. La final nacional, que se celebraba un año antes del mundial, más que el campeonato en sí, era para decidir qué jugadores se convertirían en el plantel oficial que defendería Inglaterra en el mundial.

-¿te interesaría asistir como mi reclamado?- No tuvo que darle una respuesta, con sólo conectar las miradas Harry sabía cuál era.

.

.

Cinnia ronroneaba sin parar mientras se frotaba contra sus piernas, meciendo su larga cola negra de un lado a otro mientras que sus dorados ojos lo observaban con un inusitado amor. Suspiró por enésima vez mientras le acariciaba el lomo. Parece que a todos les había afectado la llegada de San Valentín.

Hermione y Ron se la pasaban de melosos, después peleaban por alguna idiotez, y seguían melosos. A Neville se le había dado por contar lo inusitadamente bella que había encontrado en el último tiempo a Hannah Abbott, y ni hablar de sus padres o de Remus y Tonks, últimamente era muy difícil encontrarlos, Peter había resuelto su falta de pareja saliendo casi todas las noches a buscar a su media naranja, y Draco se veía inusualmente molesto e irritante, por lo menos más de lo normal. Sirius era cuento aparte, parecía muy feliz y murmuraba cosas raras, algo sobre la chispa del amor o algo así.

Arrojó el librito que tenía en las manos sobre su cama, dejando ver un par de fotografías con unas cruces sobre ellas, suspiró agotado y optó por echarse sobre la cama. Cinnia no perdió tiempo y se acostó sobre su espalda, ronroneando y amasando con sus patitas su suéter.

Debía tomar decisiones, decisiones importantes, y aunque toda su vida se preparó para cuando llegara éste momento, ahora no podía cumplir su rol como debía, porque día y noche le perseguían los mismos ojos inquisidores.

Suspiró derrotado, no sabía qué mierda estaba sintiendo, era tan raro, le gustaba pero le desagradaba. Eran como gusanos moviéndose por entre su pecho, con sus viscosos cuerpos retorciéndose dentro de él. ¡Iugh!, esa imagen le dio asco.

Sacudió aquel pensamiento frotando su cara contra el cobertor nuevo que los elfos habían colocado esa mañana, olía a menta. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar que la última vez que había tenido un olor a menta bajo su nariz, pero ese olor tenía un toque especial, que le hacia hipnotizante, como una droga, y venía acompañado de un sedoso cabello rubio.

Gruñó molesto. Su corazón palpitaba acelerado y sus mejillas se tornaron un poco más rojas. Odiaba esto, odiaba estar sintiendo todo lo que sentía, odiaba que todas las mañanas la primera imagen que le venía a la cabeza fueran unos ojos grises, odiaba que su corazón saltara cada vez que lo veía, odiaba seguir con su mirada cada movimiento que hacía, odiaba sentirse ansioso cuando lo veía, y odiaba aún más que cada vez que iba a buscarlo con cualquier estúpida razón, se sintiera adormecida por la calma que la cercanía de Draco le proporcionaba.

Sabía que era lo que le pasaba, ya una vez le había pasado con Cho Chang, y tal como lo hizo aquella vez, no podía permitir que esos sentimientos afloraran. Sabía que no era correcto, partiendo por lo básico, Draco era un chico, al igual que él, y por Sirius sabia el prejuicio que existía hacia los magos y brujas que tomaban esta opción. Segundo, Draco era su reclamado, y aunque sus reclamados no eran conscientes de ello, la magia se encargaba que lentamente se generara una lealtad inquebrantable entre ellos, y por consiguiente, ninguno de sus reclamados le negaría nada, y lo último que quería es que Draco se viera obligado a corresponderle. Y por último, estaba el pequeño detalle que él era el único heredero Potter, y tenía un deber con su familia, generar los próximos herederos.

Suspiró levantado la cabeza del cobertor, Cinnia se había bajado de su espalda y ahora estaba sentada sobre la tela frente a él. Los ojos dorados de la gata resplandecían.

-¿qué hago, Cinnia?- preguntó en un tono lastimero, podía jurar que la gata estaba sonriendo por como su boca se había estirado- ¿te diviertes con mi sufrimiento?- la gata maulló levemente y Harry supo que la respuesta era sí.

Estiró una mano para acariciar a Cinnia, la gata dejó que sus dedos acariciaran un costado de su cara. Esa hermosa gata negra había sido un regalo de sus padres cuando cumplió cinco, apenas si era una gatita diminuta que dormía todo el día y mordía sus pies cuando estaban descalzos. Por lógica, ella ya debía estar muerta, o tan vieja y decrépita que no podría moverse, pero se habían enlazado, Cinnia era una gata mágica, y él era su "familiar", sus vidas estaban entrelazadas y podían llegar a un nivel de comprensión que otros no entenderían. Cinnia estaría con él hasta el final de sus días.

-¿Qué crees que deba hacer?- la gata abrió sus ojos mirándolo fijamente, preguntándole con su mirada- me refiero a Draco, al próximo reclamado, a todo. No sé qué hacer.

La gata parpadeo un par de veces antes de dirigir su mirada hacia la libreta abandonada a uno de sus costados. Harry tomo el cuaderno y le mostró una de las páginas, la gata lo miró dudando un poco.

-sí, aun no es tiempo, ¿no?- la gata cabeceo. Harry giro el libro para mostrar una nueva página. Cinnia meneo la cola mientras sus ojos apreciaban la fotografía frente a ella- sí, yo también pensé que él sería una buena opción, lo llamaré en una semana más, o algo así- la gata cabeceo secundándolo.

Harry marcó la página y dejo el libro a un lado, cruzó sus brazos bajo el mentón y miró fijamente a la gata, Cinnia imitó su mirada seria.

-ahora, lo que sigue- dijo- Draco, ¿qué debo hacer con él?

Para su sorpresa y horror, Cinnia viró los ojos al cielo mientras soltaba un exagerado bufido, para terminar mirándolo con una cara que claramente transmitía "¿me estas jodiendo?", para finalmente levantarse con su cola bien erguida y salir de la habitación.

-¡Cinnia no me dejes, necesito respuestas!- Lloriqueo, pero Cinnia ya se había ido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará.**


End file.
